The Shattered
by Onomatopoeiafloon
Summary: FINISHED! A new WindClan warrior is forced to help care for the shattered remnants of his scarred kin. But will he be able to keep his own mind, and heart, from breaking in the process? Takes place in original forest, after Firestar. T for violence
1. The First Break

**This is the story of a young cat who was born in WindClan. It takes place before the time of Bluestar, before the memory of SkyClan's leaving faded from their tales. **

**Blackblizzard, a young warrior of WindClan, just had his entire life uprooted. His father died the night of his warrior ceremony, his mother has murdered the youngest of his kin, and the remaining kit of the litter has gone insane. Can Blackblizzard save his little brother's mind, and can he keep his own mind and heart from shattering in the process? **

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Warriors. I do, however, own all the characters. They are mine. Steal them and I'll eat your soul.

**

* * *

**

**CLAN ALLEGIANCES;;**

**WindClan;;**

Leader;

Darkstar- Dark gray tabby tom

Deputy;

Wailingcry- Sandy colored she-cat

_apprentice;Windypaw_

MedicineCat;

Whiteface- Black tom w/ a white muzzle

Warriors;

Nativebrush- Gray brown tabby tom w/ ice blue eyes

Softfeather- Pale gray tabby she-cat

_apprentice;Kindredpaw_

Snowclaw- White tom w/ long hooked claws

Crowtalon- Black and white tom w/ ice blue eyes

Wirepelt- Dark brown tom

Jaggedtail- Brown tabby tom w/ a broken tail

_apprentice; Shadedpaw_

Tranquilpool- Blue gray she-cat w/ bright green eyes

Brightcourage- White tom w/ tortoiseshell patches

Emberfang- Dark gray tom w/ gigner flecks

Moonwhisker- Silver tabby she-cat

Frostedpetal- Silver tabby she-cat w/ a white muzzle

_apprentice; Blackpaw_

Apprentices;

Windypaw- Gray brown tabby she-cat w/ golden orange eyes

Kindredpaw- Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackpaw- Tall black and white tom w/ golden orange eyes

Shadedpaw- Blue gray she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

Queens and Kits;

Petalwhisker-A pale blue gray she-cat (w/Brightcourage)

_Bravekit & Pebblekit_

Hollyreign- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ golden orange eyes

* * *

**ThunderClan;;**

Leader;

Duskstar- Pale brown she-cat w/ golden eyes

Deputy;

Foxheart- Narrow-snouted ginger tom

MedicineCat;

Fallingpetal-Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors;

Hollytail- Black she-cat

Wildwhisker- Dark tabby tom w/ light tabby stripes

_apprentice; Softpaw_

Shortsnout- Small gray tabby w/ crooked snout

**

* * *

**

**RiverClan;;**

Leader;

Runningstar- Long-haired dark gray tabby tom

Deputy;

Swiftheart- Beautiful black she-cat

MedicineCat;

Rookfeather- Sleek black tom

Warriors;

Spiderbite- Pale brown tabby tom

_apprentice; Silverpaw_

Elders;

Yarrowpelt- Pale yellow tom

* * *

**ShadowClan;;**

Leader;

Shatteredstar- Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat

Deputy;

Grasswhisker- White tom w/ long whiskers and dark green eyes

MedicineCat;

Savingwhisper- Dainty black she-cat w/ pale blue eyes (blind)

Warriors;

Earthpelt- Dark brown she-cat

_apprentice; Snakepaw_

Whitebird- Snow white she-cat

Cloudspeckle- White tom w/ gray splotches

_apprentice; Owlpaw_

Tawnyheart- Golden tabby tom w/ green eyes

_apprentice; Riverpaw_

* * *

_Chapter One; The First Break_

Soft dawn light danced acrossed the flanks of the pile of cats. WindClan took great pride in the fact that they slept outdoors, to be closer to their Warrior Ancestors. Sometimes Blackpaw couldn't help but wonder if it was because his elder Clan-mates were far too lazy to bother themselves with ever building dens. The apprentice was raising his black and white head, blinking blurrily around him at the clearing that made up WindClan camp. As he stretched he felt his back claws dig into the soft flank of his best friend Shadedpaw. He smirked triumphantly as she let out an indignant snort and sat up, fully awake.

"What was THAT for?" She hissed indignantly, twitching her pretty blue gray ears. Blackpaw only snickered behind his paw. Looking irritated Shadedpaw began to groom herself. Still, Blackpaw knew she was only playing. Her dark blue eyes were glinting playfully at him.

"You shouldn't complain." Kindredpaw, Blackpaw's sister, said to her. The pretty tortoiseshell she-cat stretched and yawned. "You two snore like a bunch of badgers. We couldn't hardly sleep at all, right Windypaw?"

Windypaw, Blackpaw's other sibling, made no reply except to twitch her whiskers in slight amusement. Blackpaw rolled his golden-orange eyes at his sister, and opened his mouth to give her a sharp retort. Only he never got that far because he was attacked from the side! Blackpaw felt alarm tear through him, his claws slid from their sheaths. He bared his teeth at his enemy...

...and realized it was his father. Blackpaw let his fur lie flat quickly as Nativebrush choked out an, "Hey! Ow, let go kit you're clawing my pelt off!" Blackpaw hastily retracted his claws ans his gray-brown father rolled off of him and gave a quick shake of his fur. Bright blue eyes danced with mirth, and Blackpaw felt his shame quickly burn away, "You're going to make a fine warrior."

"Thank you." Blackpaw replied, ducking his head in slight embarassment. Kindredpaw bristled a bit indignantly, and shoved Blackpaw roughly to the side. The black and white tom struggled to hide his amusement by ducking his head and staring at the ground.

"And what about me?" Kindredpaw quipped at Nativebrush, whose whiskers twitched in amusement. "I could tear Blackpaw's fur right off his back!"

"Really?" Blackpaw said, forcing himself to sound serious. He towered over his sister, who had gained her slight build from her mother. Kindredpaw didn't reply, just attacked him with no warning. Blackpaw let out a snort of laughter, as she really couldn't knock him over. Then she unsheathed his claws, "HEY! OW!"

"Ha! Not so funny now!" Kindredpaw said, backing off.

"You shouldn't do that Kindredpaw." Windypaw chastised quietly, as always she wasn't really looking at the two cats but staring at a butterfly some tail-lengths away. Blackpaw sometimes wondered why his sister wasn't in training to be a medicine cat. She always had her head up in the clouds, and was very gentle. Especially compared to Kindredpaw.

"She's right." The gentle meow made Blackpaw spin around in surprise. Darkstar stood, with his dark green eyes twinkling with bright amusement. Still, he looked dead serious as he added, "WindClan does not need cats wounded within our own borders Kindredpaw."

"D-Darkstar!" Kindredpaw meowed, alarmed at the sight of the dark gray tabby. Darkstar's whiskers twitched with slight amusement as she stammered out her apology. Nativebrush purred, and dipped his head respectfully to his Clan leader.

"Is there something you'd like me to do Darkstar?" Nativebrush meowed, the gray tabby inclined his head to the warrior.

"No Nativebrush. Thank you." He turned his dark green gaze on the three apprentices. Even Windypaw was watching Darkstar intently, "I wanted to speak with you all about your assessment yesterday. Your mentors say that you all have done well. You will be made warriors at sun-down."

"YES!" Shadedpaw yowled, exploding upward so that she stood on her very tip-toes in triumph. "Finally!"

"All of us?" Windypaw said dreamily, "The apprentices den will be so empty though..."

"Yes, but Bravekit and Pebblekit are ready to become apprentices. WindClan will have to just rely on the two of them for the duties. Some of the younger warriors may have to help them out." Darkstar mused, Blackpaw winced at the thought. He had been looking forward to the day that he wouldn't have to do apprentice chores, but Darkstar seemed to be hinting that his family and his friend would be continuing this ordeal.

"Warriors?" The musical voice made Blackpaw purr with delight. The pretty tortoiseshell Hollyreign, his mother, had just stepped up to Nativebrush's shoulder. She was heavy with the promise of kits, but had waddled over to join them. "It's much too soon."

"Mom!" Kindredpaw protested, ducking away from the she-cat as she tried to wash her ears fretfully. Blackpaw only rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"We'll be okay. Besides, we'll have dad to look after us." Windypaw chimed from behind his shoulder. Hollyreign dipped her head in assent to this, but turned her golden-orange gaze on Darkstar fiercely.

"You better take good care of those kits Darkstar. Or I'll have your tail." Hollyreign growled, and something told Blackpaw that she was dead serious even though Darkstar was his Clan leader. The gray tabby dipped his head.

"You have my word Hollyreign." He replied, "I will try my best to keep your kits in good health."

Then, almost as if to break the tension that settled in a dark cloud around them Kindredpaw let out an exasperated cry of, "We are NOT kits!"

* * *

"You better be ready Blackpaw." Blackpaw twitched his ears in pretend irritation as his mentor fretted over him. Frostedpetal seemed to think this was an extra special warrior ceremony or something. As the light drifted away from the clearing he felt his nerves bundle up ever tighter in his stomach. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Blackpaw yowled, taking his place at her side. He knew he looked handsome. Moonwhisker was looking at him as if he had walked out of StarClan itself. He held his head a little higher.

"You look nice." Shadedpaw meowed, and Blackpaw had to do a double-take when he saw her. Her blue-gray fur, which was usually sticking up in a slight disarray because of her wild antics, was smooth and shimmering in the fading sunlight. He heard his breath catch in his throat in surprise, "What, I can clean up too you know."

"Yeah but..." Blackpaw started but Kindredpaw was excitedly stepping on his tail. Distracted, Blackpaw shifted his gaze to her instead. She was smiling at him warmly, and eagerly. Windypaw, just beyond her shoulder, was staring off into space again.

"Will all cat's who can gather their own prey meet here beneath the WindyTree for a Clan meeting." Darkstar's summons roused any other cat's from the camp that hadn't already been in the clearing. Soon Blackpaw was overly aware of the warm bodies of his Clan-mates behind him. Darkstar continued, with a warm smile of encouragement at the apprentices, "Today we have good news. Our four apprentices are finally ready to become warriors!"

Cheers of congratulations rose from all around them. Blackpaw thought he heard Brightcourage yowl something along the lines of, "'Bout time!" When the cheers died out Darkstar was staring solemnly down at the four cats below him.

"I Darkstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I ask you to commend them as warriors in their turn." Darkstar had shifted his gaze to the sky, but now he was staring at them again. Blackpaw surpressed the urge to squirm uncomfortably as Darkstar continued, "Windypaw, Kindredpaw, Blackpaw and Shadedpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, to protect and to serve your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Windypaw said solemnly, her usually distant gaze trained on the dark pelted Clan leader.

"I do!" Kindredpaw yowled, then looked embarassed as _mrrow_s of laughter followed her enthusiastic reply.

"I do." Blackpaw meowed, his heart was pounding so hard in his ears that he could hardly hear himself. He felt Shadedpaw stiffen beside him. For a few heartbeats she said nothing, just stood stock still in complete panic, then, finally she murmured.

"I do..."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I will give you your warrior names. Windypaw, from this moment you will be known as Windywhisker. StarClan honors your kindness and intellect as they welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Darkstar rested his head upon Windywhisker's. Then the leader turned to the squirming tortoiseshell that was Kindredpaw. "Kindredpaw, from this moment you will be known as Kindredheart. StarClan honors your courage and energy as they welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

_This is it._ Blackpaw thought, his heart pounding so badly that he shook. Darkstar dipped his head to the cat and continued, "Blackpaw from this moment you will be known as Blackblizzard. StarClan honors your hunting skills, and cleverness as they welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

_Blackblizzard..._ Blackblizzard thought, he couldn't be more happy with his name. As Darkstar rested his head upon Blackblizzard's the young tom respectfully rasped his tongue over the leader's shoulder.

"Last but most certainly not least, Shadedpaw from this moment you will be known as Shadedjay. StarClan honors your humor and love as they welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

As soon as Shadedjay licked Darkstar's shoulder the entire Clan seemed to explode. "Windywhisker, Kindredheart, Blackblizzard, Shadedjay!" They yowled, proud of their new warriors. Blackblizzard lifted his head high. The praise his Clan showered on him made him feel better than he ever had before.

Darkstar continued with the Clan meeting by giving Bravekit and Pebblekit their apprentice names. Bravepaw was given to Nativebrush as an apprentice, which seemed to overjoy Hollyreign to the state of near comatoses. Pebblepaw was given to Crowtalon, who accepted her with a silent nod of gratitude.

"Our four new warriors will sit silent vigil tonight, to guard the camp until dawn." Darkstar meowed, and jumped down from the place where he did his summons. Blackblizzard watched his leader move away for a moment, before settling down in the center of the clearing. He didn't know if Kindredheart would make it through the vigil without talking. She was bouncing up and down with hardly contained excitement.

"I'll make up four nests for you all when you're done." Brightcourage, a tortoiseshell tom who had sired Shadedjay, whispered to the four cats. Blackblizzard smiled a little as Shadedjay nodded her head eagerly at her father. The tom sidled off and Blackblizzard was left with the other new warriors of his Clan to contemplate the responsibility of the oath he had just taken.

* * *

It seemed like moons had passed when the sun finally tinged the sky pink. Blackblizzard felt himself sigh with relief, though he daren't break the code of silence quite yet. He never felt more exhausted than he did right now. The black and white tom almost screamed in joy as Brightcourage led them away from the spot in the center of the clearing.

"You can talk now if you wish, but I'm suspecting you'll be too tired. Here are the nests I saved for you." The tom meowed, his eyes twinkled as he added to Windywhisker, "Crowtalon insisted that you share the nest next to his."

Windywhisker ducked her head in embarassment at the tom's teasing. Blackblizzard only collapsed into the moss nest. It was cold, but quickly warmed up with his body heat. Shadedjay dropped heavily into the nest next to his, and Kindredheart slept next to Windywhisker. "It's all so exciting..." Shadedjay breathed.

"Mmmm..." Blackblizzard replied, on the verge of sleep. Alarm woke him up suddenly, with curiousity, "Shadedjay?"

"Mmmhmmm..." She meowed, her blue eyes beginning to close.

"Why did you hesitate so long...when Darkstar asked if you would uphold the warrior code..." Blackblizzard watched her eyes open. She stared at him levelly for a few moments, until the tom cat started to squirm nervously, "I-I mean...what I meant was...it was a little..."

"I hesitated...because I was contemplating on the meaning of the word life." She replied. Blackblizzard was surprised by the sheer intensity of her dark blue eyes. For a moment the tom wondered if he should say something, but before he could reply Shadedjay curled up into her nest. She fell asleep soon after that, and Blackblizzard curled his tail over his nose and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Dreaming..._

_Blackblizzard darted through the moorland. His paws tore up as the thick grasses cut at his paws. Like he was an enemy. The enemy. Blackblizzard slid to a stop, his bright golden-orange gaze wide with frantic fear. Cats ran from him, screaming in terror. Pain radiated from his heart, "Please believe me!" He yowled, though he wasn't sure what it was exactly that he wanted the cats to believe._

_"Traitor, murderer!" Came the reply and Blackblizzard cried out in agony._

_"You just don't understand!" He yowled back, "And neither do I!"_

* * *

Blackblizzard woke up with a start. His heart was racing as though he had been running through the entire forest. Still, the remnants of his terrifying dream were drifting away as he noticed the outline of his father against the cloudy sky. "Nativebrush!"

"You were yowling your head off." Nativebrush said, his ice colored eyes twinkled merrily, "Shadedjay wanted me to wake you. I'm leading the border patrol and she wanted you to come with us..."

"Sure!" Blackblizzard sprang to his paws, and gave his father a wicked grin, "Better be careful I don't show you up. You're getting old you know!"

"Hey, I resent that." Nativebrush replied as he followed Blackblizzard into the clearing. Blackblizzard ran up to the blue gray she-cat that was Shadedjay and purred with excitement.

"Our first patrol as warriors!" He meowed, puffing his chest out in pride. Nativebrush shook his head, but his whiskers were twitching in amusement. It was then that Blackblizzard noticed Bravepaw. The tom was dark gray, with a white chest and paws. The little cat's blue eyes were identical to Shadedjay's, and Blackblizzard suddenly remembered that they were kin.

"It's my first patrol EVER!" The tom boasted, and Blackblizzard tried to hide his smile by turning his head away. Nativebrush was, yet again, shaking his head and sighing forlornly at this.

"Just pay attention to what your mentor says." Shadedjay purred, nudging Blackblizzard as though to remind him of the times he'd ignored Frostedpetal's orders. In response to this the big tom just shrugged her off, but he twitched his whiskers to let her know he was teasing her. "Hey, Nativebrush wait up!"

The tom was already half way out of camp. Blackblizzard, Shadedjay and Bravepaw had to run to catch up to him. He should have noticed Whiteface, the medicine cat, hurrying to the nursery. He should have made note of it, but Blackblizzard was too excited to.

* * *

The wind howled viciously, and Blackblizzard wondered if they should start heading back. Nativebrush was several fox-lengths ahead of the younger cats, eager to finish the patrol most likely. Thunder rumbled overhead, threateningly. Blackblizzard tilted his muzzle to the sky and surpressed a small shiver of delight. Storms were relentless in fury, but awe-inspiring in power.

"It's mouse-brained to be out here." Shadedjay grumbled, Bravepaw looked at his sister completely startled by this. Blackblizzard felt a flash of admiration for the apprentices attitude.

"But what if some cat has trespassed or something? We need to patrol to catch em' right?" Bravepaw shivered with slight anticipation at this, but Shadedjay only snorted moodily.

"The trespasser would be mouse-brained if they were out here too." She grumbled. Blackblizzard twitched his ear, wondering why she was in such a fould mood. He opened his mouth to say something when a moving shape caught his attention.

"NATIVEBRUSH!" The white warrior, Snowclaw, barrelled past Blackblizzard. The smaller cat slammed into Nativebrush, who blinked down at him as though he were completely bewildered. Snowclaw scrambled to his feet, he was panting hard as if he'd run the entire distance from camp. "It's Hollyreign, she's kitting!"

"Hollyreign!?" Nativebrush said, he stood stock still, and stared at the white warrior. "Snowclaw will you take over the patrol? I have to get back to camp, please!"

"I'd be glad too, just let me catch my breath..." Snowclaw replied, his white chest heaving with effort. No sooner had the words escaped the cats maw than Nativebrush leapt into action. He tore off and Blackblizzard watched his father streak off into the moorland.

That is why he saw it. As Nativebrush neared the crest of the hill the most amazing thing Blackblizzard had ever seen happened. A bolt of white fire forked it's way from the sky to the earth, right where Nativebrush was. Snowclaw let out a yowl of alarm and Blackblizzard froze. His heart was pounding, surely the bolt had missed the tom? What were the chances that something as small as a cat would be struck by lightning.

Nativebrush wasn't moving. "DAD!" Blackblizzard shrieked, and somehow his yowl spurred himself into action. The new warrior flung himself acrossed the moorland, overly sensitive to the violent sky overhead as it opened up with the coldest rain he had ever felt. Blackblizzard slid to a stop, scattering mud everywhere, as he halted by Nativebrush. The scent of singed fur made Blackblizzard gag, "Nativebrush!"

"StarClan no..." Snowclaw breathed behind him.

"Bravepaw, stay away from there. Just stay by me okay?" Shadedjay was murmuring softly. Blackblizzard hardly heard her, or Snowclaw. Or the wailing that exploded from Bravepaw's maw. His heart was pounding, so hard in his ears. Pounding was all he could hear. He felt as though the world should have come to a screeching halt. Because his father Nativebrush was dead.

* * *

**That's the finish of chapter one! Please R&R! I worked rather hard on this one actually so...yeah. **


	2. I Shatter You

**Next chapter! -cheers- So I'm busier than you'd all imagine...except maybe Simp. -waves paw- Either way, I'm trying to update ASAP but usually the only time I find time is my Studyhall. Lol, which I obviously am not using for studying. Also, Allegiances are updated for WC**

**CLAN ALLEGIANCES;;**

**WindClan;;**

Leader;

Darkstar- Dark gray tabby tom

Deputy;

Wailingcry- Sandy colored she-cat

MedicineCat;

Whiteface- Black tom w/ a white muzzle

Warriors;

Softfeather- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Snowclaw- White tom w/ long hooked claws

Crowtalon- Black and white tom w/ ice blue eyes

_apprentice; Pebblepaw_

Wirepelt- Dark brown tom

Jaggedtail- Brown tabby tom w/ a broken tail

Tranquilpool- Blue gray she-cat w/ bright green eyes

Brightcourage- White tom w/ tortoiseshell patches

Emberfang- Dark gray tom w/ gigner flecks

Moonwhisker- Silver tabby she-cat

Frostedpetal- Silver tabby she-cat w/ a white muzzle

Windywhisker- Gray brown tabby she-cat w/ golden-orange eyes

Kindredheart- Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackblizzard- Tall white tom w/ black patches of fur and golden-orange eyes

Shadedjay-Blue-gray she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

Petalwhisker- Pale blue-gray she-cat

Apprentices;

Pebblepaw- White she-cat w/ blue gray patches

Bravepaw- Snow colored tom w/ ginger patches and orange eyes

Queens and Kits;

Hollyreign- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ golden orange eyes(w/ Nativebrush)

_Ficklekit and Doomkit_

* * *

_Chapter Two- I Shatter You_

The silence was profound. Blackblizzard couldn't bring himself to talk to Snowclaw, Bravepaw or Shadedjay as they carried Nativebrush's limp form back to camp. Couldn't bring himself to open his mouth and taste the scent of burned fur. Taste Nativebrush's death in his mouth as well as smell it. He couldn't. If he did he would be sick. With grief? Or was he just too weak to face the stench?

Blackblizzard felt himself dragging his paws. Nativebrush was heavy, even with Snowclaw's help. Shadedjay was nudging Bravepaw along with gentle pushes of her muzzle every tail-length or so. Blackblizzard felt a wave of hate for the apprentice. _You knew him for a day._ He wanted to scream, wanted to claw the little cat's ears off. _You can't possibly imagine the pain I'm feeling now! He was my FATHER!_

But he couldn't bring himself to. He felt a small pinprick of irritation and shook this off. What was the point? As they weaved their way expertly through the gorse Nativebrush's pelt caught on the tendrils. Blackblizzard felt his throat close up and gently tugged him out of it. Then they were in camp, it felt as if the trip acrossed the moorland had taken moons and moments all at the same time.

"What's happened!?" Whiteface, the medicine cat, was pushing his way to the group of warriors. He smelled of milk and herbs and Blackblizzard felt a pang of horror whip through him. His mother had given birth, and his father was dead. How would they tell Hollyreign? This would break her heart!

"You'd never believe." Snowclaw choked out, gently letting Nativebrush slide to the ground. Blackblizzard felt frozen his mind whirring with panic. All he could think of was Hollyreign.

"Lightning, I swear it by StarClan I saw it." Shadedjay meowed, shivering as though she were cold. Her blue eyes were stretched wide with distress, "It hit him, right as he ran to camp to see Hollyreign..."

"Is she alright?" Blackblizzard meowed, even his voice sounded far off and Whiteface gave him a look of alarm. He was finding it hard to focus but he gave the medicine cat a piercing stare.

"Yes." Whiteface finally answered, the black tom tilted his white muzzle to Nativebrush's body and murmured something that Blackblizzard barely caught. "Is this an omen of things to come?"

He didn't register it, just drifted his gaze listlessly passed the elderly tom cat to stare dispodently at the sky. "Blackblizzard..." Shadedjay meowed, wrapping her tail around his shoulders. He shrugged her off but did little more than stare at his paws. Everything seemed to be moving at a ridiculously slow pace, yet it was all going too quickly for him. He was having so much trouble processing his thoughts.

"He's in shock." Whiteface said to Shadedjay at Blackblizzard's shoulder, "Keep him here, I'll be back in a heart-beat."

"You'll be alright Blackblizzard." Shadedjay soothed. Blackblizzard wanted to tell her that was impossible. He wasn't going to be alright. It hurt far too much to ever be alright. Whiteface returned with a bundle of herbs in his mouth.

"Eat up." The medicine cat meowed solemnly, pushing the bundle towards Blackblizzard. The white and black tom only twitched his ears and the tom added, a little irritably, "I said eat up Blackblizzard it'll make you feel better."

"How?" Blackblizzard meowed, the tom looked taken aback.

"It's in the herbs, it has properties for calming shock symptoms." The older black and white cat replied, "You need it."

Blackblizzard shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he could care less either way but he ate the bundle anyways. Even as he did this he felt his eyes begin to droop. "Mmmm..."

"Why's he fallign asleep?" Shadedjay meowed, sounding distressed.

"I put poppyseeds in the mixture. This has taken a toll on him." Whiteface replied emotionlessly, "He needs sleep."

"But the vigil!" Bravepaw croaked out.

"He's right, it'll kill Blackblizzard if..." Shadedjay's words sounded muffled and Blackblizzard yawned. Why was he upset again? What was the problem? He drifted off into a deep sleep that only drugs could give. Part of him knew he hated it, but that part was slowly drifting off. Embracing the soft warmth of darkness.

* * *

He jerked awake. Blackblizzard had never felt so cold, not in his entire life. _Why...what woke me up?_ The black and white cat thought with a flash of confusion. He glanced around himself, trying to get his bearings. _The warriors den? When...what happened..._

"You're awake." Kindredheart meowed, sounding so cold. So unlike herself, "Hollyreign's finished kitting, if you want to see them."

"You sound so..." He broke off, eyes widening as his sister watched with mercilessly cold eyes. "Nativebrush...the lightning. No, tell me it was a dream Kindredheart! Tell me it was all a dream!"

She wouldn't answer him, instead she looked away. As though unable to hold his gaze any longer. Tears filled Blackblizzard's eyes, and he tore out of the den. Hollyreign, he had to see Hollyreign. He needed his mother. He didn't care if he was a warrior, he needed that unfailing kindness. That permanent strength.

"Hollyreign!" He screamed, throwing himself into the den. The tortoiseshell, lifted her head, as though confused. "Hollyreign! Mother!"

"Blackblizzard?" Worry flooded her golden-orange eyes and she wrapped her tail around her kits, automatically protective of the two. "Blackblizzard what's wrong dear? Are you alright, what's happened?"

"They..." Blackblizzard blanched. How could that be true? How could Hollyreign...not know? Fury washed over him, he stared at his paws, his breathing coming in rapid gasps. "Whiteface..." He snarled the name with so much hatred that Hollyreign flinched.

"Sweetheart..." She meowed, positioning herself between him and her kits. She was afraid of him, Blackblizzard felt a chill wash over him.

"Nativebrush...is dead." Blackblizzard spat out. She froze, her eyes widened. He actually saw her pupils get smaller, actually saw those black pinpricks shrink as the worst horror she could imagine befell her. Blackblizzard hated himself for that look, hated himself passionately for what he saw leave those golden-orange eyes at that very moment. Though he wouldn't be able to name it, not until it was too late.

"Nat...Nativebrush..." Hollyreign choked out, and Blackblizzard suddenly vividly remembered Kindredheart in the warriors den. Kindredheart with her mercilessly cold eyes, and he knew, he knew as his mother lifted her head to look for sympathy she would find none. He hated himself for that too.

"Is dead. I watched it, lightning came down from the sky. It killed him. Lightning..." He laughed hysterically, and it must have been that sound that alerted the cats out there. Frostedpetal suddenly shoved her way behind him, flashed an alarmed look from Hollyreign to Blackblizzard.

"Blackblizzard, Hollyreign, what is going on?" She demanded, a hard look flashing in her eyes as she rounded on him. His former mentor snarled, "What did you DO Blackblizzard?" That's when he realized how wrong it was, how perverse this situation. He had come here seeking comfort from his mother, and had probably shattered her heart. He'd done it so mercilessly, without even thinking.

"I-I..." Frostedpetal shot him a look that made him shut his mouth. She rushed to Hollyreign who had started wailing. When? Blackblizzard couldn't be sure. The black and white tom hesitantly stepped backwards, "No, I didn't mean to...I...she didn't know."

"So you came barging in while she was like this? I agree with you Blackblizzard, Hollyreign most certainly should have been told but-" Hollyreign suddenly lurched forward, and her two kittens fell out of the nest and began mewing pitifully. Blackblizzard stared as the she-cat bared her teeth at them, as though furious. The kittens, the little kittens. "H-Hollyreign!"

Blackblizzard lurched forward just as those claws struck out, gripped the kitten she had been aiming for by the scruff and turned his head away in one fluid motion. His body shielded the other helpless kitten and agony flared from his side as those claws bit deep into his flesh. The kittens cried harder and harder. Their small bodies trembled, as if they sensed the thing that had almost happened to them. Blackblizzard turned, and faced her, kit still dangling in her jaws.

"No, no, vermin..." She snarled and then her eyes cleared. So pained, so grief-stricken, "Get away from my kit!" She spat this out furiously and Blackblizzard dropped the kitten as gently and hastily as possible. He backed up, "Get out, get out!"

"Calm down Hollyreign..." Frostedpetal tried to soothe. The she-cat bared her fangs at her, and Frostedpetal backed away startled. "Hollreign!"

"Their names..." Hollyreign snarled, looking at her kits. Glaring at them. Why? Why was she glaring with such hatred at those two bundles, no, not the two bundles just the one. The one that was a gray brown tabby, the one that looked like Nativebrush, "Ficklekit..." She sounded as if she were in pain as she wrapped her tail around a tortoiseshell kitten, and then turned her golden-orange eyes on the tabby, "Doomkit...Doomkit..."

"That's awful!" Blackblizzard croaked but Frostedpetal shot him a look so cold that he stopped himself. He backed out of the den, could hear his former mentor's soft words as he walked away. _She'll be alright, she has to be alright..._

* * *

Blackblizzard was staring at his paws, Hollyreign had apparently calmed down enough to let the kittens suckle. Frostedpetal had said that she wasn't treating her kits with hostility anymore, but she seemed distant. Shadedjay rubbed against his shoulder, but Blackblizzard just wanted her to stop. It hurt, because of where Hollyreign had clawed him and he didn't feel like being close to any cat right now.

"She'll probably never be the same again." Whiteface hissed at Blackblizzard, "Because you were too mouse-brained to realize how fragile she was in this state. I'd be surprised if she'll be allowed to keep those kits..."

Blackblizzard felt fury wash over him like a hot wave. He pulled his lips back and bared his fangs at the monochromatic feline, his anger making him shake. "Shut up..."

"All your fault." Whiteface continued ruthlessly, "I bet StarClan saw what a bad seed you'll be and decided to punish you. That's why Nativebrush is dead, that's why-"

"Enough Whiteface!" The medicine cat flinched as Wailingcry shoved her sandy colored muzzle in his face. Absolute fury shone in her amber eyes, "You're job is to take care of the Clan! How could you dishonor StarClan in such a way that you'd seek to hurt another cat through words? And you were once my apprentice!"

Blackblizzard twitched his ears. Wailingcry rarely mentioned the fact that she had once been a medicine cat. She had retired after Whiteface was fully trained, only to pursue becoming a warrior. Now she was the Clan deputy, and very respected for her quick thinking and strength. Blackblizzard stared at his paws, shame burning at his ears, because as much as he respected his Clan-deputy he wished she hadn't stood up for him. After all, Whiteface was right.

Windywhisker and Kindredheart made their way to his side, their eyes haunted. Blackblizzard felt sick again, thanks to Whiteface's herbs he had missed the vigil for his father. He wished he could have said goodbye to Nativebrush. There had never been a time in his entire life where he had felt so utterly alone, even surrounded by the ones he cared about.

* * *

**_Sorry it was so short compared to the other one! R&R everybody! I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP!_**


	3. Foreboding

**Streakz;;** **-runs in holding flag- WOOO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Black;;-prods with paw- It's a story about my past...**

**Fickle;;And mine, technically**

**Streakz;;Yup, you two are rather intertwined with past stuff.**

**Black;;-snorts-**

**Fickle;;-glares at Black-**

**Streakz;;-headdesks- Boys, just try and get along...**

**Black;;-innocently-Streakz doesn't own warriors, she does own all the characters...unless she happens to mention a future with a ginger she-cat who is gorgeous, amazing, and delightful in every possible way. -purrs-**

**Streakz;;-sweatdrop- Your only flattering her so she won't beat the snot out of you...**

**Black;;What did I do to make her beat the snot out of me?**

**Streakz;;-evil grin- Not what you did my friend, what you are GOING to do! -insert evil laughter as Black pales considerably-**

* * *

_Chapter Three- Foreboding_

Whiteface shuddered, a feeling of terrible forboding washed over him so completely that it nearly burned. His eyes flicked restlessly over the moorland, which would have at any other time been comforting, but now loomed before him impassively. Coldly. Unwelcome. Whiteface shuddered as he looked to the inky sky. No stars shimmered here, but he should have been used to that now.

"Not yet used to the Dark Forest, I see." Whiteface jerked, and whipped his head around in surprise. A jet black tom was sitting a few tail-lengths away. Ice colored eyes glittered coolly in the darkness, and the massive cat shot him a disturbing grin. "You better welcome it, at the rate you are going it will soon be your home."

Whiteface shuddered. He didn't know if the cat was saying he was going to die soon, or that he was destined to live his after-life in this terrible dark place. "Nightrage." He meowed, dipping his head to the cat who only grinned wider. "I have to ask you a question, about that prophecy you gave me moons ago."

Nightrage studied his claws, a look of nonchalance crossing over his features. Whiteface remembered stories of him clearly enough. He had been a ThunderClan cat who had enjoyed killing kittens for fun. The only reason he spoke with him was because the cat was smart, smarter than any StarClan cat was anyways. "Mmmm, which one was that again? Ah yes, I remember, the one about the dark snow..."

"There is a new warrior in his Clan, his name is Blackblizzard." Whiteface meowed hastily, he remembered the tall tom's blank eyes from the day before.

"_The darkness will be smothered by dark snow. A warrior shall be marked by death, insanity, mistrust and disloyalty to the fickle one."_ He ranted off, "That's the prophecy you got from those ridiculous starry cats, no? Before they realized you were visiting me." Nightrage flashed him a grin filled with long fangs.

"The day after his warrior ceremony, his father was struck by lightning."

Nightrage smiled a disturbing smile at the starless sky. He wrapped his night black tail around his paws and tilted his head back and laughed. "I'm assuming he's dead then right? Ouch, what a way to go."

"Did StarClan kill him?" Whiteface demanded, feeling a wave of revulsion for this cat. Nightrage gave him a look that made his blood run cold. One of sheer irritation and anger.

"How should I know?" He snapped and Whiteface ducked his head, _"The dark snow MAY smother darkness, lest his heart be turned to hate. Without a flash of warmth he shall become cold and corrupt. He will protect the darkness. Not smother it."_

"What does it MEAN? I must make sure Blackblizzard becomes corrupt? Evil?" Whiteface narrowed his eyes, "And what is that about a flash of warmth? What does it mean?"

"I dunno, you have to figure it out for yourself." Nightrage yawned, and stood up, "Just know that if he doesn't loose it we'll fail. Our plan will be for naught. You don't want that, do you Whiteface?"

* * *

Blackblizzard felt a twinge of grief as he watched his mother. It had been six moons. Six moons since he became a warrior. Six moons since his father died. Hollyreign SEEMED okay, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad. "BLACKBLIZZARD!" The tom jerked with surprise, and whipped around to see Bravepaw staring at him in exasperation.

"Sorry Bravepaw, what's up?" The tom blinked at the ginger patched tom who was staring down at his paws. He seemed suddenly embarassed for having yelled at him. Blackblizzard heaved a tired sigh, his golden-orange eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What?"

Bravepaw had been given to him for his first apprentice, because the ginger splotched tom refused to be mentored by any other cat. Blackblizzard had enjoyed training Bravepaw, even if he had gotten an apprentice fairly early. The cat had a hard time saying what was on his mind sometimes though. "I...needed to talk to you about something important."

"Okay." Blackblizzard said, trying to hide the fact that he was incredibly irritated.

"I want-" Bravepaw broke off as a furious yowl sounded from the medicine cat den. Blackblizzard twitched his ears as a tiny ball of tortoiseshell fur came hurling away. Whiteface burst from the den looking beyond pissed.

"YOU LITTLE RAT!" He shrieked, Blackblizzard twitched his ears as Ficklekit hurtled by, and swung around to hide behind Blackblizzard. The tiny tom was staring up at Blackblizzard with laughter in his eyes. Whatever he did he certainly didn't feel bad about it.

"He's not a rat!" Doomkit meowed indignantly, coming from behind Blackblizzard. "You should calm down Whiteface, he's only a little kit!"

Ficklekit's eyes narrowed and Blackblizzard saw a flash of fury ignite in those golden-orange eyes, "HEY! I am NOT a little kit! I'm plenty big!" The tortoiseshell puffed out his chest a little and Blackblizzard had to fight the urge to laugh. The thing was, Ficklekit was terribly small. Smaller than most six-moon old kits anyways. Which reminded him of the fact that both toms were due for their apprentice ceremonies.

Doomkit rolled his blue eyes, but Blackblizzard could tell he was teasing. He rubbed his head against his brother's shoulder playfully and Ficklekit purred. Whiteface was unmoved by this, however. "BRAT! Devils-ilk!"

"Oh for StarClan's sake Whiteface, what did he do that has your tail in knots?" Wirepelt had paused to survey the small scene unfold. Now the cat looked mildly irritated, and Blackblizzard didn't blame him. Whiteface seemed a little over hostile towards the small tortoiseshell, who was just glaring at him defiantly in return.

"He took a bite of my fresh kill!" Whiteface wailed, Blackblizzard almost cuffed him upside the head.

"I'm sorry, I was just hungry." Ficklekit meowed, widening his golden-orange eyes innocently. A soft sigh startled Blackblizzard and he found himself tipping his head to one side in curiousity as Tranquilpool, Moonwhisker and Pebblepaw all crowded around the little tom cat. Ficklekit, clearly thoroughly enjoying his little audience added with a sniffle, "I just wanted to share like we were friends..."

Blackblizzard stifled a laugh by slapping his tail acrossed his muzzle. All three she-cats were staring Whiteface down with a look of utter outrage. Wirepelt let out a small _mrrow _of amusement behind him. Blackblizzard couldn't help but snort as Whiteface looked at them with open-mouthed bewilderment. That, he knew, was Ficklekit's secret weapon. The little tom had a tendancy to get into trouble. Yet he hardly got punished because of his size, and the fact that he had the 'cute-little-innocent-kitten' act down. Doomkit heaved what sounded like a tired sigh as Whiteface shot Ficklekit a look of irritation before slinking away.

Tranquilpool licked him on top of the head and the three she-cats padded away. Blackblizzard shook his head and chuckled. Even if the she-cats were formidable fighters they definetly had a weak-spot for cute kits. Or, since Ficklekit was six moons, almost apprentices.

He turned to give Ficklekit a stern glance and nearly jumped out of his fur when he came face to face with Hollyreign. Her gaze was fixed sternly, not on Ficklekit, he realized with a twinge of confusion, but Doomkit. In fact it was more than stern, but outraged. Doomkit looked as though he would like to sink into the earth and never return.

"I told you to stay in the nursery!" Hollyreign snarled, sounding on the verge of screaming at the kit. Blackblizzard exchanged an alarmed glance with Bravepaw before Hollyreign's furious meow commanded his attention once more, "You always disobey me, you're nothing but trouble!"

"Hollyreign..." Bravepaw choked out, the hurt that flashed in Doomkit's blue eyes made Blackblizzard wince. Why was she being so cruel to the little kit? Was she so mad at him for leaving the nursery?

"HEY!" Ficklekit was bristling, looking positively livid. It would have been more impressive if he weren't so...puny. The young tom leaped to Doomkit's aide, and glared defiantly at Hollyreign. "I told him to come, if anyone should get in trouble it's me."

Blackblizzard was surprised by how deadly serious his brother seemed. Hollyreign's gaze softened considerably as she looked at the tortoiseshell kitten. "Don't be ridiculous Ficklekit." Hollyreign said in a soothing tone, the tortoiseshell's eyes flashed with outrage and his fur fluffed out even more, "I'm serious Ficklekit, don't. Doomkit can be very persuasive, I know."

"But..." Blackblizzard flinched as Hollyreign flashed him a look of utter outrage. Her features softened after a heartbeat though and she leaned forward and rasped her tongue over his forehead soothingly.

She turned back to Doomkit, "You're in trouble. Go to the nursery. NOW. I'm tired of having to deal with you all the time." She sounded cold, and Doomkit's eyes flooded with tears before he took off to hide in the nursery. Hollyreign nudged Ficklekit to his paws. Blackblizzard felt himself shiver. What she said had seemed so...mean. And unlike her. Not his mother.

"They'll be apprentices soon." Blackblizzard hated how it sounded like Bravepaw was trying to convince himself everything was going to be okay because of that. The ginger splotched tom's tail was twitching nervously and he added, "Tomorrow, right?"

"That's what Darkstar said to Shadedjay." Blackblizzard said, feeling distracted because of the way Hollyreign stiffened. She had her ears angled toward them, and her eyes flashed with something like...horror...Blackblizzard shook it off. She was probably harsh with Doomkit because she was overprotective. That's all. He resembled Nativebrush, after all. He turned back to Bravepaw with a twitch of his ears, "You wanted to say something?"

"Wha?" Bravepaw's orange eyes flashed with confusion and he jerked to attention, "Oh, um, nevermind Blackblizzard. I just wanted to know if I could go hunting or something."

The tom was clearly lying, but Blackblizzard decided not to push it, "That's fine." He said soothingly. The tom flashed a grateful look his way before trotting off. Blackblizzard shook his head. Every cat seemed on edge, and what was this feeling of foreboding that seemed to hang over the Clan like a suffocating cloud?

* * *

"Blackblizzard!" The tom jerked awake. His pelt, spattered with black as it was, was shimmering in the faint moonlight. The fullmoon would be soon. What had awoken him? It took the tom a heartbeat to meet the golden-orange eyes of Ficklekit. The young tom was bristling with fear, his eyes stretched wide with worry. "You're awake!"

"Only because you woke me up." Blackblizzard growled crossly, trying to keep his voice low. Still, Shadedjay stirred and lifted her head. Her dark blue eyes caught the moonlight, turning them eerie silver.

"Hollyreign and Doomkit are gone!" He whimpered, Blackblizzard felt a flash of irritation. This kit was almost an apprentice, and he was freaking out because his mother wasn't in the den? Before he could say anything the little cat shivered, "They aren't at the dirt-making place, they left camp."

"What?" Blackblizzard said with a feeling of alarm. Shadedjay shook her head, and looked at Ficklekit gently. He knew that she was supposed to get the tortoiseshell as an apprentice tomorrow, so it was natural she wanted to bond with him.

"I'm sure it's okay." She soothed, but Ficklekit was shaking his head. His golden-orange eyes flashed with determination, and fear. He was really afraid.

"No, it's not." Ficklekit meowed, the conviction in his meow chilled Blackblizzard. He got to his paws, startling Shadedjay and making Kindredheart snort in her sleep and turn over. "You'll help me?"

"Yeah, I'm going out to look for them, but you have to stay here Ficklekit. Shadedjay could you tell Wailingcry if she wakes up?" Blackblizzard didn't want it to be necessary to wake Darkstar, or even the deputy. If it was, that meant Hollyreign was in danger. Or worse, that she was the danger herself, and he couldn't bring himself to confirm that fear.

* * *

It was cold. The moon kept vanishing behind heavy clouds that threatened snow. Blackblizzard shivered as he followed the scent trail. Hollyreign had most certainly not taken Doomkit to dirt-place, and every pawstep made a cold stone settle even deeper in his belly. Why would Hollyreign take her kit out in this? When it was cold, dark, and all alone?

The grasses behind him rustled, and he froze. A flash of irritation swept through him as he realized who had followed him a heartbeat before that tortoiseshell head poked through the dried stalks. "Hi Blackblizzard!"

"I told you to stay in camp!" Blackblizzard hissed, Ficklekit just flashed him a look of defiance. The tom sighed, "Ficklekit..."

"He's my brother. I have to look out for him." The words sounded almost like an oath. Blackblizzard sighed and flicked his ears in a gesture that told the little tom he could come. Ficklekit's eyes flashed with delight before he hopped up, "I'll stay out of the way."

The solemn attitude of the little tom made Blackblizzard's stomach twist. "Ficklekit, what is Hollyreign like with Doomkit?" He didn't mean the question to come out sounding as worried as it did. In fact, he was surprised he said it at all. The way Ficklekit's eyes darkened made his heart thud painfully.

"It's not fair. Even when I get into trouble it's Doomkit's fault. Everything is! I hate that! She talks to him like he's dirt, she tells him she hates him and he doesn't like it. It makes him cry..." Ficklekit jerked, and looked at Blackblizzard, "Don't tell anyone I said that! He'd be so mad if they knew he cried..."

"I won't." Blackblizzard croaked, and picked up speed. He wished he had told Ficklekit to go back, so he could run but he didn't have the heart to turn the tom down now. They were nearing the gorge, he could hear the rush of the water. "Be careful, there's a cliff ahead."

That wasn't all either, because he could see his mother and Doomkit sitting near the very edge of the gorge. A dangerous place even for experienced warriors. Fear clenched around Blackblizzard's heart. _Something bad is going to happen..._ he thought.

* * *

_**Streakz;;CLIFFIE! -cackles-**_

**_Black;;-shudders-_**

**_Fickle;;-shudders as well-_**

**_Streakz;;Fickle you were so dang CUTE as a kit! -cuddles-_**

**_Fickle;;-chokes-_**

**_Black;;R&R please...-sounds quiet and sad-_**

**_Streakz;;-had her mood killed-_**


	4. Ashes To Ashes We All Fall Down

_**Streakz; **Mmmm, sorry for the wait._

_**Black;** Streakz doesn't own warriors. She does own her characters, and the background story was her idea so please don't steal it...Wait, YOUR idea! You are awful!_

_**Fickle; **Yeah! Is this your idea of some sick entertainment!_

_**Streakz; **-falls backwards- Guys, calm down..._

* * *

_Chapter Four- Ashes To Ashes We All Fall Down_

Blackblizzard felt his stomach plummet. _Danger, something bad will happen._ He felt it. With a conviction that terrified him. Something terrible was about to happen. He shot forward, making Ficklekit let out a cry of alarm behind him. As he got closer to Hollyreign he could hear her words, and they chilled him to the very bone.

"You're a demon. The very spawn of evil. Nativebrush's death was a sign, you see. StarClan was warning me about a cat that looked like him. That you were evil! You are! That's why we're here Doomkit, because I must stop you from destroying my Clan!" Hollyreign's claws caught the moonlight, and Blackblizzard let out a yowl that made her freeze.

"Blackblizzard!" Doomkit's voice squeaked with terror, the young tom had flattened himself to the semi-frozen earth. He was dangerously close to the edge of the gorge. Desperation flashed in his ice blue eyes and Blackblizzard felt something harden with resolve within himself. Anger surged forth.

"What are you doing Hollyreign?" He demanded, the she-cat's ears flattened and she bared her teeth. Doomkit, desperate to flee, darted towards Blackblizzard with a sob. Hollyreign jerked into motion and her claws slammed into the side of the tom's head. Blackblizzard let out a yowl of surprise as the cat was sent soaring, and skidded to a halt not a whisker away from the edge of the gorge. The gray-brown tabby seemed dazed, and blood was flowing from the side of his head now. "Hollyreign STOP!"

But she wasn't listening to him, she had rounded on Doomkit, "Stay away from my kit! Stay away from him, do you hear me you vile thing?" Blackblizzard felt a flash of deja-vu. Had it really been possible, that even all those moons ago, she had meant for Doomkit to stay away from Blackblizzard? He shook himself, his mother was mad. He could see it in the glint of her eyes and the bristling of her coat. She even moved jerkily, as if her body couldn't respond to her muddied thoughts.

"Doomkit!" Ficklekit's squeak made Blackblizzard turn his head to his brother. The tortoiseshell was fluffed up with fear, his golden-orange eyes stretched wide. "No! Don't touch him!"

Blackblizzard whirled in time to see Hollyreign dig her claws into the little tom's tabby fur, blood oozed between her claws as she wrenched him back to her side. Doomkit let out a wail of pain, and tried to struggle to get away. Blackblizzard bunched his muscles, he had to be careful because if he jumped he could go over the edge of the gorge.

Hollyreign snarled, and looked up at him, "You'll be safe soon my darling. I promise, it will only take a moment." Blackblizzard's eyes flicked to Ficklekit, the tom was sneaking towards Doomkit slowly. Doomkit's eyes flashed with hope, and he lunged for his brother. Hollyreign's head snapped down and she buried her fangs into the kits scruff and hauled him into the air.

And kept going. Blackblizzard realized what she would do a heartbeat before everything happened. She snapped her head up and released the kitten from her jaws just as her head reached it's pinnacle of height. "NO!" Ficklekit wailed, Blackblizzard spurred into motion. Doomkit sailed through the air, and over the edge of the gorge.

With a mighty leap the ink-splattered tom hurled himself over his mother's head. His heart jumped into his throat as he soared to the very edge of the gorge. And fell. Fear rocked him, it was both the slowest thing and the fastest thing that happened to him. The rock walls of the gorge whistled past, and suddenly surged up to meet him. A sickening snap tore through the air and he was spinning tail over paws as agony surged through his forepaw. Then he hit the water.

* * *

"DOOMKIT!" Ficklekit wailed, fear filled him. His brother was falling. Flying through the air. The chasm was deep, so deep that Ficklekit didn't think it would be possible to survive. He hardly noticed Blackblizzard jumping in after Doomkit. He couldn't see anything but the fear that flashed through Doomkit's eyes. The heart-pounding terror, and grim resolve. He watched Doomkit hit the water, and Blackblizzard almost a heart-beat afterwords.

"The deed is done." Hollyreign laughed, she tossed her head back and actually laughed. Rage filled Ficklekit. He'd always had a bad temper. The tortoiseshell whirled and bared his fangs. He was crying, tears streaming down his muzzle.

"All he ever wanted was for you to love him!" Ficklekit shrieked, "All he ever wanted was for you to be his mom! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

He wasn't even an apprentice yet. He'd never fought, not in real life and he always lost when he play-fought with Doomkit. He didn't care. Ficklekit flung himself at her and bit as hard as he possibly could. He was surprised when blood flooded into his mouth, and almost twice as surprised when Hollyreign's claws slammed into his head twice. He let go, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

Hollyreign's teeth dug into his shoulder and he let out a shriek involuntarily. Fighting hurt. Fighting hurt badly. Ficklekit thrashed to get away but she pinned him down. With one paw, he was always so helplessly small after all. Her eyes flashed with rage, and her tail bristled.

"Of course, you're evil you can jump from body to body at death. I should have guessed." Hollyreign laughed, a wild laugh that made Ficklekit whimper in fear. He hated it, but he knew there was only one way he could get out alive. She was still his mother.

"Mama please you're hurting me." He whimpered, trying to pull away. Her eyes flashed mercilessly and she raised her claws in the air.

"Not yet I'm not." Pain flared up as she dug into his neck. Blood bubbled up, it was so hard to breathe. Ficklekit choked with agony as her claws came down again again. Sometimes on his neck, sometimes in other places. Everything was starting to get fuzzy, and he saw Doomkit standing by him crying.

_Doomkit!?_

* * *

White. Pain was white. It was bright, and it flared behind his eyes everytime he tried to swim. Something was wrong. Blackblizzard grit his teeth and surged to the surface. His eyes flashed in the moonlight as he looked around desperately and spotted the floating gray and brown tabby pelt a few tail-lengths away. He kicked out, and screamed in pain. Something hurt.

_Doesn't matter._ He thought, and ignoring the stabs of pain that flared like white flames through his front-leg, he swam forward until he could grip Doomkit. The young cat was incredibly heavy, fur laden with water.

_We're going to drown._ Blackblizzard thought as exhaustion clung to him. The river was surging around him, sending him helplessly down stream. The rock walls of the gorge were ending, had they gone over the falls? Probably, he couldn't remember much from a few heartbeats before except being battered about senselessly. The forest was surging around the banks. _I can't even call for help, because I've got Doomkit in my mouth._

Blackblizzard subconciously tipped his head back further out of the water, trying to make sure Doomkit's muzzle wasn't under the waves. He almost didn't believe it when he heard a yowl of surprise, "Great StarClan!"

"Hurry! To the Steppingstones!" Blackblizzard couldn't tell who it was. As he was pushed towards the looming stones he realized a ginger tomcat was balanced precariously on top of them. As he whizzed passed he felt teeth dig into his scruff. For a heart-beat Blackblizzard thought he'd fall in as well, but with a mighty heave he hauled Blackblizzard and Doomkit from the river.

"WindClan." The cat said, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Blackblizzard only shook his head, and placed Doomkit gently on the rock. The little tom didn't move, "Jumped off the gorge, Doomkit was thrown off by..." He choked. The cat was ThunderClan, an enemy. A rival. Still, the ginger tom's eyes were sympathetic as he looked at him, then to the little tom.

A pretty tortoiseshell was leaping the stones two at a time until she was on the one they were. The ginger tom jumped back, onto a different stone to give her room. "I'm Fallingpetal, ThunderClan's medicine cat. Let me look at you..."

"No, my brother first." Blackblizzard snapped, she looked at him and the Doomkit as though surprised. The ginger tom's eyes flashed with something like surprise as well, "What?"

"It's obvious even to me..." The ginger cat murmured, "The necks at an awkward angle and..."

Fallingpetal interrupted him by slapping her tail over his mouth. Her eyes were green, very deep and sad green. She stared up at Blackblizzard and said softly, "His neck is broken...he's dead."

Blackblizzard stared at her, uncomprehending. Then he realized. The way Doomkit's head was, it was impossible for him to live. His limpness, he had been so heavy in the water. _Dead weight._ Blackblizzard thought with a wave of hysteria that nearly swamped him. "Dead?" He echoed, like someone daft. "No...No..."

Fallingpetal reached forward as though to touch him, and brushed his hurting leg. Agony flared up, and Blackblizzard nearly fell off the rock trying to get away from her. Fallingpetal blinked, "You're leg is broken."

"Don't touch me!" Blackblizzard spat, letting his claws flash threateningly and baring his teeth. "Don't touch me or Doomkit. You're a daft medicine cat, he's not dead. He's not."

"Stop being mouse-brained-" The ginger warrior said, sounding irritated, Fallingpetal shot him a warning glance before stepping cautiously up to Blackblizzard.

"You know he's dead, I can't help him but I can help you and I'm not about to let a warrior, whether you're from a different Clan or not, stay hurt if I can help it. You need to calm down Blackblizzard. Please." Her gentle tones only reminded him of Hollyreign. Only made him remember that he'd lost two things today. His baby brother, because he was weak and stupid and hadn't jumped far enough. His mother because he had shattered her mind when he broke her heart.

"It's all my fault!" He wailed, rearing up on his hind legs. Fallingpetal jerked back, and Blackblizzard fell. This time when the water met him he was knocked unconcious by the pain. Whether it was emotional or physical agony the white and black warrior would never know.

* * *

_My fault. Everything..._

_I should have never let Hollyreign know about Nativebrush. Should have never been made a warrior. If I hadn't been a warrior would Nativebrush have gone on that patrol? _

_I told her wrong. I broke her heart. Tore her mind apart._

_I could have been faster. I could have tackled Hollyreign and taken us both over the edge of the gorge._

_I messed up, Doomkit's dead._

_Killed by his own mother._

_My mother..._

Something winked into life. _Ficklekit...is alone with her..._

Blackblizzard jerked into wakefulness. His foreleg flared up with agony, and he looked around utterly confused. The scent of herbs and ferns wreathed around him. And ThunderClan. The scent of ThunderClan pervaded everything, even his own scent. Blackblizzard looked around in surprise, and saw a young fluffy gray tabby.

"You're awake." The cat meowed, his eyes were a strange color. Coppery-gold. "I'm Softpaw, I was told to keep an eye on you while you were here in ThunderClan."

"So they think I can't fight off an apprentice." Blackblizzard snarled, and marveled at how cold he sounded. The gray tabby twitched his whiskers in slight amusement. "That's not funny. I have to go. I...Where's my brother's body?"

The last part came out as a hiss of accusation. Softpaw pointed to the corner of the den, Doomkit's body was arranged respectfully. The ThunderClan cat's hadn't touched him. Relief flooded through him, and he stiffened as the ginger tabby from the night before entered the den. The cat was watching him warily.

"You appear to be coping well." The cat meowed.

"WindClan is not weak." Blackblizzard said, trying to make his voice equally as cool. Yet it trembled slightly with his words. A look of sympathy flashed in the tom's eyes once more, and he looked at the body of Doomkit.

"He was an apprentice?" The cat meowed softly, Blackblizzard felt a flash of confusion. What did it matter? Doomkit was dead now, and besides this tom was not part of his Clan. Why would he care whether or not Doomkit was dead?

Still, he found himself answering in a slightly numbed voice, "He was going to be...named an apprentice...maybe today. How long have I been out?"

"We dragged you into camp around Moonhigh, it's Sunhigh now." The cat replied, looking at him gently, "I am Foxheart. We do not know your name WindClan warrior."

"I'm Blackblizzard." He felt suddenly very tired, and stared down at his paws, "Please, I just want to take my brother home so he can get a proper burial in his own Clan." Foxheart twitched his ears as though suddenly nervous. Blackblizzard looked down at his bandaged paw. Two sticks were on either side of his leg, and cobwebs were swathed around it.

"You can't leave." It was Fallingpetal, who had been in the den the whole time. Blackblizzard felt a wave of irritation. With all of that ThunderClan stench he could hardly distinguish anything going on around him. The fact that the place stunk of herbs didn't help either.

"I will." Blackblizzard said stubbornly. He was going to cry, he knew he would soon. Very soon. And he refused to do it here, where these cat's would never understand. He refused to make his Clan weak because of the way his heart was breaking inside. Because of the way guilt was trying to kill him.

To Fallingpetal's clear dismay Foxheart murmured, "I'll escort you to the border then Blackblizzard. Do you think you can walk?" The ginger tom's eyes were flashing with that strange sympathy again. Blackblizzard wondered if the ginger deputy had anything in his past that resembled this. The ink-splattered tom dug his claws into the ground, wincing at the way it felt with his other paw. Foxheart would never understand. He had no right to feel sympathetic.

It hurt to watch someone you love die.

It hurt worse knowing with all your heart that it was your fault it had happened.

* * *

**_R&R please._**


	5. Snap, Snap, Snap

_**Streakz;;** Next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! Much love to you! I really appreciate it when people tell me I'm doing well._

_**Black;;** -rolls eyes- Yeah, just don't tell her how much she sucks and you won't get your face clawed off._

_**Streakz;;** Don't be ridiculous Black!... This chapter made me have a bad dream._

_**Black;;** -sweatdrops- Streakz doesn't own warriors, she does own the characters in this fic though. Please don't steal them...us...me...namely me because, chya, I'm freakin' awesome._

_**Streakz;;** -tears chunk of fur off of Black who yowls in agony and hands it to Simp-'nother one for your collection. _

* * *

_Chapter Five;;_

_'Snap, snap, snap'_

**_Ficklekit was running. Running harder and faster than he even imagined was possible. The little tom cat was running, because he had to get to the gorge. He came to the edge just as Hollyreign tossed Doomkit over, and her evil cackle tore through the night sky. Ficklekit did the brave thing this time. Did what Blackblizzard did, and hurled himself off the edge._**

**_Maybe the fact that he was aware that hitting the ground should have woken him up made him realize he was dreaming. Maybe it was because of the way the water vanished an instant before he came to a bone jarring thud on the bottom. Maybe it was that there was no pain, but even though he knew this was all a terrible dream he had to get to Doomkit._**

**_Ficklekit dragged himself acrossed the dry river-bed. He felt his claws tear painfully from his paws, but he didn't care. His back legs wouldn't work, but he was still going to get there. "Doomkit." Ficklekit moaned, pulling himself to his brother's side. Hollyreign's evil laughter was ringing in his ears. An endless peal of insanity that made Ficklekit want to tremble in terror. Still, when he finally reached the gray-brown tabby pelt he felt a wave of immense relief. "Doomkit..."_**

**_Ficklekit choked on the name, and froze with horror. His brother's head was bent back so that even though he was laying on his belly, and even though Ficklekit was near his tail, his brother's head was grinning at him. As if it couldn't get worse a terrible, 'snap, snap, snap' sound filled the air and Doomkit's head flipped back and around to it's original position. Slowly the kitten gathered his paws under him, and Ficklekit watched with revulsion and terror as his brother swung around to face him. The brown-gray tabby's head swung limply on his shoulders, he couldn't hold it up so it traveled back and forth like a sickening pendelum. "You're fault. Why'd you distract me brother? You were in on it, you wanted me to die!"_**

**_"N-no." Ficklekit wailed, staggering back, his heart racing with terror. Doomkit's head snapped back as he reared onto his back paws and Ficklekit screamed..._**

* * *

**_A cruel trick, he woke in the nursery. His mother's breathing was gentle, and Doomkit was snuggled up at his side. Ficklekit felt a wave of relief wash over him as he stared at the starless sky. "I-it was all a dream. Doomkit's fine, and Mama is too. Everything's alright."_**

**_The 'snick' of claws sliding from their sheaths made the tom freeze, and Hollyreign was suddenly on top of him! Her claws dug deep into his flesh and her eyes kept flashing from golden-orange to ice-blue. Her face kept changing from queen to kit, mother to son. "Fault, fault, guilt. You're fault. Cursed. Die! DIE!"_**

* * *

He jerked into wakefulness, real this time though he didn't trust it. The tortoiseshell trembled, his throat felt like it was on fire. _What happened?_ Falling, claws, teeth. Guilt. So much guilt. Ficklekit moaned, and he felt a gentle paw push him back into his nest. Kind orange eyes swam in front of his face, and he felt the gentle rasp of a tongue on his forhead, "You're safe now little one. Back in WindClan, this is the medicine cat den."

Ficklekit tried to talk, but...something hurt so terribly bad. He trembled with pain, and struggled to remember. Was it all a dream? Why was he hurt? The tortoiseshell whimpered softly, at least he knew who was with him. It was Bravepaw, his older brother's apprentice. _Brother..._

"Tell the mouse-brain not to talk." Spat a grumpy voice from the back of the den. Something was with the white muzzled medicine cat. Ficklekit narrowed his eyes to try and see.

_'snap'_

"Ficklekit don't worry about talking, just drink this." It was a pulp of some kind, obviously chewed quite a bit to make it so runny. Yet Ficklekit was straining to see in the darkness. Something bad happened. Something about his brother. Something about...falling.

_'snap'_

"What're you looking at you badger-brained fool?" Spat the cranky medicine cat, and Bravepaw hissed in exasperation before rubbing Ficklekit gently between the eyes with his tail. Ficklekit froze as ice blue eyes suddenly opened wide in the shadows. Panic gripped him. Doomkit, thrown over. Dead. Dead with a horribly twisted neck.

_'snap'_

Ficklekit screamed. It hurt terribly to do so, but he dug his claws into Bravepaw's pelt and screamed like his life depended on it. Doomkit was advancing from the shadows and he wasn't leaving. It wasn't a dream. He was there, and very angry. "NO! NO! NO!" Ficklekit screeched, blood surged up in his throat as panic gripped him by the very soul. "NO! PLE-"

_'snap, snap, snap'_ Doomkit's eyes loomed right in Ficklekit's face and the tortoiseshell shut his mouth. Blood was pouring down his chest, and his throat throbbed with a pain that made his vision blurr constantly. Still, he felt a scream building once more as his brother leaned forward and whispered to him. The scent of carrion seemed to wash through the den, "**I will never forgive you.**"

* * *

Bravepaw watched in horror as Ficklekit's golden-orange eyes rolled into the back of his head and the little tom passed out. Even Whiteface was staring at the kitten with surprise. Bravepaw flicked his gaze back to Whiteface and croaked, "I...I think he's in shock." He feared it was worse than that though, that the kitten had suffered a trauma that would damage him for the rest of his life.

He had found Hollyreign nearly killing the kit near the gorge, and had shoved her so close to the edge he had nearly become a murderer himself. Whiteface had run back to tell the Clan, and Bravepaw felt a sick feeling in his stomach that wouldn't leave. Shadedjay had said that Blackblizzard was out looking for Hollyreign and Doomkit, it stood to reason that Ficklekit had followed so...what had happened to Doomkit and Blackblizzard? Worry for his mentor clawed at his belly as the almost completely white tom shook his head and looked down at Ficklekit. Blood stained his front where the kit had clawed him, mostly Ficklekit's though, since the struggle had opened the tortoiseshell's wounds.

Worry swamped Bravepaw as he gently applied pressure to the unconcious kit's throat. He lifted his head so that he could see out of the medicine cat den, and nearly jumped out of his fur at the glint of blue eyes. Shadedjay padded into the den, tipping her head curiously to one side and reguarding him with worry. Her blue gaze went to the little tom beneath Bravepaw's gentle ministrations. "I-is he alright?"

"Yes, for now." Bravepaw meowed soothingly, which made Shadedjay flick her ears in surprise. Bravepaw stammered nervously, "A-any sign of Blackblizzard?"

A haunted look entered the eyes of his mentor's bestfriend, and she stared out of the den as if her gaze could summon the black and white warrior. "No." She finally murmured, "Oh Bravepaw, I hope he's not hurt. I hope he's found Doomkit, and I hope they'll come home safe." Bravepaw ached for the she-cat, and closed his orange eyes. He wished he could tell her they would be fine, but he didn't know himself.

* * *

Blackblizzard hissed with agony about the hundredth time. It was awkward to walk with his leg, splinted so that it stood out straight in front of him and he had to hobble precariously on three paws. Not only that, but Doomkit's body hung limply from his mouth, making it even harder for Blackblizzard to move. He had fallen down, and as his hurt leg struck the forest floor white agony had flared up his entire body.

"Are you okay?" Foxheart's gentle meow made Blackblizzard angry. The warrior stumbled to his feet and lifted his golden-orange gaze to meet Foxheart's levelly. The deputy heaved a tired sigh, "You're being mouse-brained, let's go back."

"No." Blackblizzard spat around the scruff of his dead brother. Fury radiated through him at the mere idea, besides, they had to be past halfway by now. They had left at moonhigh and it was nearly dawn now. The exhaustion he felt made him want to curl up and sleep for moons but he could carry on. The ink-splattered warrior stubbornly hobbled forward.

"Fool." Foxheart muttered, but there was respect in the tabby's voice. He easily passed Blackblizzard and stood at his side, "Then at least let me carry...carry him for awhile. You're barely standing as it is."

Blackblizzard made no reply. No cat would touch Doomkit, not until he was back in camp to give his brother the vigil he deserved. Instead, with a lash of his long black tail, the tom jumped ahead. Which was stupid, since he slammed his broken leg on the ground again. Blackblizzard bit back a moan and struggled onward. The scent of the moorland, was it there? To him all he could smell was Doomkit, poor, broken Doomkit.

Foxheart didn't say anything, but his strong shoulder was there now and then to stop Blackblizzard from hitting the ground too often. When he was caught the black and white warrior would shoot his companion a grudgingly grateful glance before continuing his harrowing journey. Finally, after the sun had begun it's climb into the sky, they reached the border of his homeland.

"You'll make it from here?" It wasn't a statement, but a question, and Blackblizzard was surprised by the concern and respect in the deputy's voice. The warrior gently placed Doomkit on the WindClan side of the border, and his heart ached terribly as he did it. Still, as he stared at the once familiar expanse he felt the sheer size of his home territory yawning before him. It would take so long to get to camp, and it would be so painful.

"Yes." Blackblizzard meowed, determidation flashing through him as he glanced at the ginger ThunderClanner. Respect suddenly flared inside of him as he stared at that tom. Foxheart had helped a cat who wasn't from his own Clan, and he had let Blackblizzard keep his dignity by not forcing him to turn back or give up Doomkit's body. "And...thank you Foxheart."

Foxheart looked vaguely uncomfortable, but he nodded his head, "You are a fine cat Blackblizzard. May StarClan light your path, and good hunting to you." With that the ginger warrior turned and plunged into the undergrowth. Yet there had been hesitation in his eyes, and Blackblizzard wondered if the tom would have liked to help him make it home. Still, as the black and white warrior stared across the open moorland he knew that this was more than a walk home, but a journey. And one he had to make on his own.

* * *

The sun had reached it's pinnacle, and Blackblizzard felt his heart sink terribly. He wasn't even halfway through, and he had blacked out only moments before because of the pain he was in. The poppyseeds Fallingpetal had given him had logn since worn off. Blackblizzard felt he was on the edge of giving up.

_Where in the name of StarClan IS everybody? _Blackblizzard thought furiously, weren't there border patrols or something? Almost as if summoned by this mere thought he saw a shadow on the hill. Relief flooded him from ears to tail-tip. "BLACKBLIZZARD!" The yowl exploded from the cat, Emberfang, as he tore down the hill to the warrior's side. "Petalwhisker, Kindredheart! It's Blackblizzard! Great StarClan, what happened to you, you smell of..."

The warrior broke off abruptly, his eyes locking on Doomkit's limp form. A look of embarassment and guilt washed over the warrior, and Blackblizzard felt sorry for him. Kindredheart gasped with surprise, and rushed forward.

"You mouse-brain!" She spat, furiously digging her claws in the ground. "You stupid mouse-brain, you IDIOT, what did you DO?"

"I-I..." Blackblizzard was surprised by Kindredheart's fury, and he wanted to back away from the tortoiseshell. Petalwhisker was staring at the tortoiseshell she-cat in shock, "It wasn't my fault Kindredheart!"

"Wha?" Kindredheart's eyes looked blank for a moment then she snarled, "I didn't mean Doomkit mouse-brain I meant YOU."

"D-Doomkit's dead though." Blackblizzard almost wailed, looking at the body he had placed gently between them. Kindredheart didn't even look at him, she had her eyes narrowed in utter rage as she stared at her kin.

"But you're NOT, and you're HURT." Kindredheart practically wailed, before turning and fleeing acrossed the moorland with a scream of sadness. Still, Blackblizzard felt as if that was what she had said so she wouldn't sound so bad in front of Petalwhisker or Emberfang. He had clearly seen accusation in her eyes.

"You are hurt." Petalwhisker meowed sympathetically, "What happened Blackblizzard?"

"I think." Emberfang pointed out, watching as Blackblizzard stooped to gather up his little brother once more, "That it's a story for camp, and for Darkstar to hear first Petalwhisker. Lean on me Blackblizzard, we'll get you home."

* * *

The camp had exploded with activity as soon as the three cat's entered. Blackblizzard's eyes searched for Kindredheart but he couldn't see her in the wave of cat's that surrounded them. Shadedjay was suddenly near though, and almost crying with relief. Blackblizzard blinked in surprise as his friend wrapped her tail with his, "I was so worried! You're okay!"

"Y-yes, no..." Blackblizzard looked helplessly to Emberfang, who had taken Doomkit as soon as Blackblizzard set him down in the camp borders. A yowl rang through the entire Clan, and Blackblizzard looked to see Darkstar's gray pelt bristling as he stared down at Doomkit. A sadness so deep entered his green eyes that Blackblizzard felt the urge to throw back his head and wail like he had on the Steppingstones.

"A life so young to be tragically cut short!" The leader cried, tears forming in his green eyes and spilling helplessly down his muzzle. "Doomkit, forgive me, for I should have noticed the danger you were in far sooner than this."

"He was Nativebrush's bestfriend." Jaggedtail caught him off guard by sitting beside him. "Darkstar has taken this tragedy very hard. Still, will he be able to banish the cat that Nativebrush loved more than his own Clan?"

Blackblizzard felt a flash of confusion. What did Jaggedtail mean, that Nativebrush loved Hollyreign more than his own Clan? And Hollyreign...a jolt of surprise and guilt filled Blackblizzard with horror, "J-Jaggedtail, what happened to Ficklekit?"

"Hollyreign almost killed him." Jaggedtail meowed bluntly, Blackblizzard jerked his muzzle back as though he had been struck. Then he marveled at his own stupidity. Hollyreign hadn't been sane, she'd tossed one of her kit's over the edge of the gorge. He had been so STUPID to jump after Doomkit, he should have realized that there was hardly any chance that his little brother would survive the fall. Heck, the only reason he survived it himself was because he was slowed down by slamming into the side of the gorge and breaking his leg. He'd left Ficklekit completely alone with a cat that was clearly insane.

"I-is he alright?" Blackblizzard moaned, Jaggedtail was cuffed violently upside the head by Brightcourage. The tom looked at Blackblizzard gently before shoving the broken-tailed warrior away. Jaggedtail shot Brightcourage a look of outrage before padding off and snarling to himself in the corner.

"Ficklekit is resting in the medicine cat's den. He's fine." He meowed solemnly, "But his injuries are pretty bad from what Bravepaw told me, and he said that the poor guy was in shock."

Blackblizzard felt relief, but curiousity too, so strange among the numbing feelings of grief and guilt he felt. What was Bravepaw doing in the medicine cat's den? Still, Darkstar let out another yowl, and turned with blazing green eyes to Wailingcry who was standing with her head bent and sorrow in her gentle gaze. "Bring me Hollyreign!"

Wailingcry shot the Clan leader a startled look, and Blackblizzard thought that he and the deputy were probably thinking along the same lines. _Will every cat in the Clan go mad because of this? _

Hollyreign had changed in the short time since he'd seen her last. Jaggedtail and Wailingcry dragged her almost violently into the middle of the Clearing, which surprised Blackblizzard since Wailingcry was usually a thoughtful and gentle she-cat. The two warriors stood impassively by the snarling she-cat. She looked...crazed. Even more so then that night on the gorge, for her fur was sticking out in clumps and her eyes seemed glazed over by her sheer madness. She was laughing too, laughing with her muzzle opened wide.

"She scares me too." Shadedjay meowed and pressed against Blackblizzard reassuringly, but the black and white warrior longed for a cat who would show courage with him, not fear. He felt a flash of anger for his friend, Hollyreign was mad and sick but it wasn't her fault. None of this was.

"You killed Doomkit." Darkstar meowed, and a fury that surprised the whole Clan trembled in his voice as he reguarded the she-cat before him with disgust. "Death, it's all you deserve Hollyreign."

"Wait!" Bravepaw yowled, shoving his way to the front of the Clan, "No! Don't kill her, listen to me!" The young tom sprang so that he was in front of Hollyreign, barring her from the angry Clan. The mad she-cat flinched away from him and whimpered, but the young cat's eyes weren't blazing at her but his Clan. "Barbarians! Rogues!"

"What is wrong with you Bravepaw!?" Brightcourage yowled at his son, looking embarassed and angry at the young cat. "She's a murderer Bravepaw, and Darkstar has spoken!"

"To kill her you'll have to get through me!" Kindredheart spat this furiously, and Windywhisker made it to her sister's side and glared at the Clan that surrounded them. Blackblizzard stared at them in awe, and felt a pang run through him before hobbling up to Windywhisker's side and glaring at his Clan with them.

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long. Click the lovely little button down there please! :3_**

**_What are these young cat's thinking? Why protect Hollyreign, who killed her own kit? Find out in the next chapter!_**


	6. Trauma

_**Streakz;;** Another new chapter! Let's go! Start...NOW!_

_**Black;;**_ _I thought you were going to tell them to read Simp's fanfiction too._

_**Streakz;;** ? OH! The Russetstripe one! -pats Blackeh- Good boy. For all you kitties who don't mind some spoilers for this fanfiction, flock on over to Simperings and read hers. I highly recommend it. Simp is one of the best writer's I've ever met online. Her descriptions are sublime but that's NOTHING compared to her characters!_

_**Black;;** Alright, they get it, stop bragging about her already. Streakz doesnt' own Warriors, she owns me and Ficklestar though. And our past. Don't steal us or I'll sick my mate on you. -smirks- You don't want that._

_**Fickle;; **-muttering- Talk about an understatement..._

* * *

_Chapter Six;;_

_Trauma_

The entire Clan was silent as the young warriors stood and faced them as if they were ready to face the whole world. Bravepaw was the one that stepped forward though, and Blackblizzard felt an immense pride for his apprentice, who had grown without him even realizing it. The ginger spotted tom-cat tilted his chin almost defiantly as he faced his Clan.

"Killing Hollyreign would be wrong, because to be completely honest with you she is not evil." Bravepaw meowed solemnly, this was met with yowls of confusion and anger. Brightcourage sunk down low as if he wanted the ground to swallow him up and hide him from the shame this young cat was bringing him. Yet Blackblizzard stood straighter for the pride he felt for his apprentice.

"Silence!" Darkstar yowled over the caterwauls. His green eyes were narrowed slightly as he looked at them. Windywhisker shuddered at his side and Kindredheart literally spat at him. Blackblizzard merely met his leader's gaze levelly. Quietly, though because of the thick silence around them it sounded a thousand times louder, Darkstar murmured, "Go on Bravepaw."

"Hollyreign..." Bravepaw said gently, turning to the she-cat. She bared her teeth at him and he pointed at her with an outstretched paw. "Observe the way she appears before you. What comes to mind?"

"She's mad!" Came the reply, from Emberfang in the back. His tail was lashing the air and his claws were sliding out, "Insane, off her tail. What are you getting at?"

"Exactly!" Bravepaw yowled, the Clan stared at him in utter confusion and the young cat continued, slowly, "She's lost her mind WindClan. Hollyreign, in other words, does not realize what she did. She doesn't know what she's doing now. She's in a world of pain, and loss, and sickness. Yes she's mad, she's clearly lost her mind. But she's sick, she's sick and she needs help. Killing her is wrong, we need to try and help her."

Blackblizzard felt a flash of guilt so painful that he almost cried out. He knew it wasn't Hollyreign's fault, that's why he stood here. If any cat should be killed for Doomkit's death it was him. He had started it all. Pain flashed through his heart and he hung his head. A murmur rose up, and Darkstar jumped down at Hollyreign's side. Blackblizzard looked up and bared his teeth but the leader shot him a stern look.

"Hollyreign." Darkstar muttered, the she-cat's head jerked up and her glazed eyes filled with...nothing. No recognition, just something blank and lost. "Hollyreign, how is Nativebrush doing?"

The entire Clan gasped, as Hollyreign's eyes flickered briefly with recognition at the name. "Nativebrush? I...dunno...where he is...he'll be back soon. Gone to patrol." Suddenly the she-cat reared back and screamed, "FOX-DUNG! PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!"

"Calm down Hollyreign!" Kindredheart pleaded, pressing against her mother reassuringly. Hollyreign's glazed eyes flashed in the she-cat's direction but she fell silent and shuddered sadly by her daughter's side. Blackblizzard's heart ached bitterly.

"What can I do with you friend?" Darkstar muttered, agony lacing his meow with the decision that lay before him. Blackblizzard watched as his leader's eyes flickered with torment, and he felt a sudden respect for the tom he had never felt before. Finally, Darkstar turned to face the Clan, "WindClan, Hollyreign does not loose her life today. For I cannot kill a cat who is ill and in need of help. Not even in revenge for Doomkit, for warriors do not kill in cold blood. However..."

Blackblizzard had relaxed with relief, but now he tensed his muscles once more. Darkstar's eyes were glittering with barely contained hatred for Hollyreign, and it gave Blackblizzard feelings so oddly mixed that it made his head spin. He knew, with all his heart, that Darkstar hated Hollyreign because of Doomkit. Which was something to say for the leader's compassion. Yet part of him wanted to snarl in rage at that hatred, because part of Darkstar still blamed the she-cat for the death of the young tom, even if she wasn't in her right mind while doing it.

"Whiteface." Darkstar ordered, the medicine cat skirted around Hollyreign like she was filth, and lifted his cold gaze to his leader's face. Blackblizzard almost jumped at the white-muzzled medicine cat's throat for, before Darkstar could say anything, the cat spat in Hollyreign's face and turned to face him. "It will be your duty to care for Hollyreign. She will remain in the elder's den, for she is not fit to be a warrior. Since she is clearly a danger to the Clan you will drug her with something to hide her wits."

"Poppyseeds will work." Whiteface meowed, almost PURRED the words. Blackblizzard snarled in rage, but Windywhisker placed a paw firmly on his tail to keep the injured tom from attacking the warrior. "Bravepaw, fetch seven of them immediately."

"Don't order my apprentice around!" Blackblizzard yowled indignantly. Bravepaw flinched at his side and Blackblizzard shot him a look of confusion, but continued with a glare at the smug cat before him, "Find you're own apprentice to bother."

"Bravepaw IS my apprentice, or is going to be. Didn't he tell you?" Whiteface snarled, Blackblizzard felt as if he had been struck, and he heard Bravepaw scurry away. Whiteface sneered openly and leaned down to look at Hollyreign beside him. As that white muzzle passed Blackblizzard's ear he heard the tom whisper poisonously, "Guess he didn't want a cat that drove his own mother insane for a mentor."

Windywhisker barely held Blackblizzard back, and if it weren't for his awkwardly splinted leg he would have torn Whiteface to shreds. Bravepaw scuttled to his new mentor's side, and looked painfully back at Blackblizzard. The black-speckled warrior was aching from everything that had happened. His brother was dead, his other brother terribly wounded, he had broken his leg, and his mother was insane. Now his apprentice, his first apprentice, was leaving him to follow a cat that he could hardly stand. So it was his emotion, anger and resentment that settled into his meow as he spat at the ginger splotched cat, "Don't ever, EVER talk to me again."

With that he spun around and lay down by Doomkit. He shut the world out around him, and was hardly aware of Shadedjay as she curled up beside him and began to lick Doomkit's fur clean of the ThunderClan scent.

* * *

It was awkward, because he had to stay in the medicine cat's den. Bravepaw's official announcement as medicine cat apprentice had happened the day after Doomkit's burial. Three days had gone by, and Blackblizzard had found himself face to face with the young cat more than once. It hurt him to see the agony in his former apprentice's orange gaze, but then Whiteface would come along and Bravepaw would start chatting excitedly about herbs and Blackblizzard would slip into a cloud of anger and resentment once more.

"You shouldn't be angry with him." Shadedjay murmured softly one nearly a moon later. She had come to check on Ficklekit, who, to Blackblizzard's dismay, spent more time asleep than awake. "Bravepaw was going to tell you, I'm sure of it, before everything happened."

"But he left me for HIM." Blackblizzard was aware of how bitter and child-like he sounded as he meowed this. Shadedjay murmured something soft that he couldn't hear, and buried her nose in her pelt. A soft rustling noise was heard, and both cat's turned to see Ficklekit's bright gaze staring back at them.

"Shadedjay?" The little tom croaked, and Blackblizzard flinched at the raspy sound of his meow. It seemed that the damage done to his throat would mess up the little cat's vocal chords for the rest of his life. Truly though, a small price to pay compared to..."I'm feeling much better now."

"I'm sure you are." The she-cat said, dropping Blackblizzard like old prey and winding around the cat that would be her apprentice. "I talked to Darkstar, and Whiteface. They both think you'll be ready to be apprenticed soon."

Excitement flared in Ficklekit's golden-orange eyes and he smiled at Blackblizzard. The warrior's reply was a half-hearted grin and a sigh before he lay his head on his white paws. The one he had broken was still splinted, but Whiteface said he would be out in another moon or so. Yet Ficklekit was leaving probably today. The warrior sighed heavily.

* * *

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the WindyTree for a Clan meeting." Darkstar's summons had dragged Blackblizzard from his nest and into the clearing. He watched as Ficklekit bounded energetically to the spot where he would stand, though his golden-orange eyes looked nervous. "It is time, over time, actually, that Ficklekit become an apprentice. Whiteface says he has recovered well, and this healthy young tom will make a fine addition to our Clan!"

The cat's yowled with agreement, and Ficklekit jumped as though it startled him before giving the cat's around him a sheepish grin. Blackblizzard felt a flash of fondness towards the tortoiseshell as the little tom shuffled his small paws nervously. "He'll be a great warrior I'm sure." Brightcourage surprised Blackblizzard as the warrior settled down beside him.

"Yes." Blackblizzard replied, but for some reason he felt nervous too.

"Ficklekit, from this day forward, until you've earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Ficklepaw. Shadedjay you are a brave young warrior, and I trust you to guide Ficklepaw on the path to becoming a warrior." Shadedjay nodded and gently tapped her nose to Ficklepaw's. The apprentice looked ready to burst with joy.

"Blackblizzard...I know it's not my business, and that you don't like Whiteface...but you've really hurt Bravepaw." Brightcourage meowed, Blackblizzard blinked at the warrior who was shaking his head, "Bravepaw is my son Blackblizzard, and I worry about him. He once thought you were his bestfriend, and now you won't even look at him without scorn on your face. You haven't even listened to this story without your eyes flashing. Take a moment to step back, alright? Bravepaw didn't leave you to be Whiteface's apprentice, he left you to become a medicine cat because that is where his heart lies."

Blackblizzard felt shame wash through him as the warrior got up and padded silently away. Shadedjay bounded up to him with Ficklepaw at her tail. "What's up? Brightcourage giving you a hard time?" Shadedjay's eyes flashed playfully and Blackblizzard knew his friend hadn't heard what her father had said.

"Mmmhmm." Blackblizzard meowed, "So FicklePAW, do you like that you're an apprentice now?"

The tom didn't reply, he was frozen as though terrified. His golden-orange eyes were fixated on the shadows behind Blackblizzard, and for a moment the warrior thought that some badger was spotted. Shadedjay's look of confusion stomped that, and Ficklepaw began to tremble so violently that his teeth clicked audibly together. "Ficklepaw?" Shadedjay whispered.

"NO!" Blackblizzard jerked straight up with surprise as the young cat wailed with terror. "LE-"

Before he could think, or do anything else, Blackblizzard's paw slammed almost violently acrossed Ficklepaw's mouth. The apprentice twitched and thrashed beneath him, and Blackblizzard felt a burst of agony as he used his hurt leg to drag them both into the shadows. Shadedjay looked around as though completely bewildered before following them. Ficklepaw continued to scream beneath Blackblizzard's paw, and his claws were digging painfully into his foreleg.

"Calm down Ficklepaw." Shadedjay soothed, "You're alright, just calm down. Calm down." The gray she-cat wrapped herself around the apprentice and pressed against Blackblizzard. The warrior was unsure of how long it took, but after a moment Ficklepaw's screams turned into gasps for air. Hastily the warrior lifted his paw from the cat's muzzle and Ficklepaw's legs buckled as he trembled violently.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Blackblizzard meowed, forcing the apprentice to look him in the eye. Pure terror was still shimmering in those golden-orange orbs, and Blackblizzard wanted to tear his gaze away because Ficklepaw's eyes weren't just terrified. They looked...glazed over, as if the world around him had some filter between reality and imagination.

"D-Doomkit..." Moaned Ficklepaw, trembling so violently that Blackblizzard could hear his teeth clicking together. "I'm sorry Doomkit, I'm sorry."

"Ficklepaw!" Blackblizzard yelled, the apprentice jumped, and his eyes suddenly cleared. The cat's trembling subsided after a heartbeat and he looked around a little fearfully but he had definitely relaxed. Blackblizzard exchanged a glance with Shadedjay and he turned to his brother, "Ficklepaw...what just happened to you?"

"Huh?" Ficklepaw whimpered a little and looked away as though embarassed, "N-nothing, it's not a big deal Blackblizzard. Shadedjay, can you show me the territory? Please?"

"Sure!" Shadedjay pushed Blackblizzard away with a stern look before he could turn the apprentice down. She started to walk away from him, the little tortoiseshell padding at her heels. Blackblizzard stared blankly at the sky, his heart aching and worry closing like a talon around his heart. Something was wrong with Ficklepaw.

* * *

"Bravepaw?" Blackblizzard meowed, the den was dark but he had waited until Whiteface left before even poking his nose in here. He needed to talk to Bravepaw, to tell his friend he was sorry for what had happened...and maybe ask about Ficklepaw too. The rustling of a nest was heard and he saw the young tom's white face appear from the gloom. Light entered Bravepaw's orange eyes, and he leaped over to Blackblizzard excitedly.

"Blackblizzard! Is there something you need?" The apprentice had suddenly stopped, as though remembering the black and white warrior was angry with him at the last moment. Blackblizzard winced at the proffessional tone.

"Look..." Blackblizzard said, extending his hurt leg towards the apprentice, "I...I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. This is the path you wanted to take, and it was childish of me to ever take it personally."

"It was." Bravepaw meowed, but a playful light had entered the cat's orange eyes, and he padded over to sniff Blackblizzard's leg. "You're leg is healing well Blackblizzard, you'll be out of here soon. I know it's hard for you to sit still, but maybe when I take it off we can go hunting...not just so I can make sure how your leg is doing, but...as friends..."

"Yes, that would be fine." Blackblizzard purred, he was surprised by the immense relief he felt but he knew he had to ask Bravepaw about Ficklepaw. The warrior was surprised by how much he believed in Bravepaw already, far more than he ever would believe in Whiteface. "Bravepaw...I need to ask you about Ficklepaw."

The warrior quickly explained what had happened after the ceremony, and Bravepaw's eyes were dark with thoughtfulness. The apprentice was staring quietly out into the camp, and Blackblizzard wondered if the cat had already spoken with StarClan. Ever since Nativebrush's death the apprentice had been quieter, more thoughtful than his kitten days. Blackblizzard felt a burst of pride for his friend suddenly, but he was leaning forward, desperately waiting for what the ginger-splotched tom could possibly say.

"I was afraid of this." Bravepaw said finally with a tired sigh, "He's been traumatized Blackblizzard, he was too young, and watching his mother kill his brother did more than hurt him physically. He's emotionally damaged, and there is nothing any medicine cat can do to fix it, or else Hollyreign wouldn't have to be sedated. I fear the strain has caused him to go mad."

"No..." Blackblizzard whimpered, as if that plea could change the fate of his poor little brother. Panic closed him as he thought of Hollyreign, who would be sedated from day to day. Who wouldn't truly live, would they do that to Ficklepaw too? "Bravepaw, please, please don't tell any cat about this."

"Blackblizzard-!?" Bravepaw said, but he shut his mouth at the look his former mentor was giving him, after a heartbeat the cat heaved a tired sigh and looked away, "Fine, I won't tell anybody, unless I think he's a danger to himself or those around him. Maybe...maybe if you work at it you can fix him Blackblizzard. It will be hard, and it will take up so much of your time..."

"I can get Shadedjay to help." Blackblizzard said, his heart lifting. He would do anything to make it up to Ficklepaw for his brother's loss. This was all his fault, he had to fix it somehow. Healing Ficklepaw seemed to be the only decision he could possibly make. "She'll do it, I know it Bravepaw. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Please don't thank me Blackblizzard." Bravepaw muttered miserably, but the warrior hardly cared. He leaned forward and licked his apprentice on the forhead before practically bounding outside. He would help Ficklepaw, he and Shadedjay.

* * *

**_DOOOONE! :3 I love Blackblizzard. Reviews much appreciated! Thank you, and good night!_**


	7. Bitter

**CLAN ALLEGIANCES;;**

**WindClan;;**

Leader;

Darkstar- Dark gray tabby tom

Deputy;

Wailingcry- Sandy colored she-cat

MedicineCat;

Whiteface- Black tom w/ a white muzzle

_MedicineCatApprentice; Bravepaw_

Warriors;

Softfeather- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Snowclaw- White tom w/ long hooked claws

Crowtalon- Black and white tom w/ ice blue eyes

Wirepelt- Dark brown tom

Jaggedtail- Brown tabby tom w/ a broken tail

Tranquilpool- Blue gray she-cat w/ bright green eyes

Brightcourage- White tom w/ tortoiseshell patches

Emberfang- Dark gray tom w/ ginger flecks

Moonwhisker- Silver tabby she-cat

Frostedpetal- Silver tabby she-cat w/ a white muzzle

Windywhisker- Gray brown tabby she-cat w/ golden-orange eyes

Kindredheart- Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackblizzard- Tall white tom w/ black patches of fur and golden-orange eyes

Shadedjay-Blue-gray she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

_apprentice; Ficklepaw_

Petalwhisker- Pale blue-gray she-cat

Pebblespot- White she-cat w/ blue gray patches

Apprentices;

Bravepaw- Snow colored tom w/ ginger patches and orange eyes

Ficklepaw- Small black, brown, and ginger tortoiseshell with golden-orange eyes

Elders;

Hollyreign- Once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ golden orange eyes

* * *

_Chapter Seven- Bitter_

The tom stretched and sighed with relief. His leg felt so good after getting that cumbersome splint off yesterday, and it was stronger than it was before. The black and white cat felt that he would be able to walk normally soon, and hunt too!

It had been nearly a moon since Ficklepaw had been apprenticed, and Blackblizzard felt as though the little tom was at least HANDLING his condition better. Shadedjay and Blackblizzard had spent days coaching the young cat in ways to hide his secret from the Clan. If they knew Blackblizzard feared it would mean the condemnation of his little brother for the rest of his days.

Pebblespot, Bravepaw's sister, made her way to Blackblizzard's side, breaking him from his inner thoughts. "Hey Blackblizzard, have you seen Bravepaw anywhere?" Blackblizzard shook his head and the she-cat let out a dramatic sigh very close to one of despair, "I see. Wailingcry was looking for him."

"Why, is she hurt?" Blackblizzard said, tipping his head to one side. Pebblespot quickly shook her head and grinned at him, "Erm...then why would she want to see Bravepaw?"

"Not that she's said anything to me." Pebblespot purred, the young she-cat, Blackblizzard knew, loved to gossip. She leaned a little closer to Blackblizzard who felt a tad bit uncomfortable for it, but couldn't quite bring himself to scooch away. "She's been hanging around with Crowtalon almost constantly, since before I became a warrior anyways."

"You think she's having kits?" Blackblizzard meowed in surprise. It wasn't exactly against the warrior code for a female deputy or leader to have kittens, but it certainly didn't work in the Clan's favor if they did. It made things...complicated with the other Clans. Blackblizzard spotted the sandy colored warrioress padding around looking distressed, "Wouldn't she know better than Bravepaw, since she was a medicine cat once?"

Pebblespot shrugged her shoulders aloofly at this and began to pad away. After a heartbeat she stopped and purred, "You wouldn't mind hanging around with me would you?"

Ever the clueless one the young tom shot the she-cat a confused glance, "Erm...yeah, okay I guess. I have to tell Shadedjay I suppose, since we were going to do something with Ficklepaw today..."

"Aw, that's so sweet. You're really close to your brother aren't you?" Pebblespot was suddenly pressed against Blackblizzard and the black and white cat felt...incredibly uncomfortable. He stepped back so quickly that the she-cat tumbled down rather indignantly into the dirt, "Hey!"

"Erm, yeah, um...sorry about..." Blackblizzard stuttered, at a total loss for words. Thank StarClan Kindredheart came to his rescue. The tortoiseshell pushed her way roughly between them and spat so furiously at Pebblespot that the gray she-cat seemed unable to move for the rest of her life. For a moment, Blackblizzard thought poor Pebblespot would die of either embarassment or fright.

"Don't you have anything better to do than rubbing up against every tom-cat you see?" Kindredheart spat venomously, Blackblizzard winced at her harsh tone and hurt flooded into Pebblespot's eyes. "Get going, go hunting or something you useless lump of fur!"

"No need to be rude about it." Pebblespot mumbled sullenly, she glanced at Blackblizzard once more before taking off. Kindredheart sat down and hissed in annoyance before looking at him with almost as much rage as she had the gray-patched she-cat.

"What...was THAT about." Blackblizzard said, feeling totally bewildered. Kindredheart snorted moodily and looked away.

"You're an idiot if you don't know. Pebblespot's been watching you like a hungry badger ever since...you broke your leg. You didn't even notice?" Kindredheart's eyes flashed with the barest hint of amusement.

"That's not what I meant...wait, what? She's been watching like she wants to eat me?" Blackblizzard felt his skin crawl slightly, a cat that ate other cats? Ew, that was just plain disgusting. Kindredheart gave him a look that made him feel as though he were incredibly stupid, "What?"

"Not eat you nimrod, she wants to be your mate." Kindredheart snorted, "Fat chance, with you padding after Shadedjay like you do. What was she even thinking?"

"I'm...padding after Shadedjay?" Blackblizzard said feeling even more confused than he had at the start of the conversation. How irritating. The black and white warrior shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "That's not what I meant anyways Kindredheart. I meant what was with the way you treated her, she startled me sure, but Pebblespot wasn't hurting anybody."

Kindredheart's eyes flashed with fury that surprised him, and he thought the she-cat was going to attack him for a moment. Then her temper seemed to cool and she muttered quietly, "I just was taking an interest in your life and trying to help you out. It's not like you even give two mouse-tails about what's happening with Windywhisker and I."

"What? I do to!" Blackblizzard felt a flash of irritation towards his sister, "I'm just...busy is all."

"Yeah, with a cat that isn't even your own apprentice. I know he's our brother Blackblizzard but we're littermates! You haven't even looked our way ever since you brought Doomkit's body back here! Maybe we're a little worried about you and the fact that you think that everything has happened is your fault!" Kindredheart lashed her tail and turned to stalk away, only to bump unceremoniously into Windywhisker.

"Why don't we ask him to come on a hunting patrol with us." Windywhisker said quietly, "We're leaving at sunhigh, I'd like to hunt with my brother again."

"I-..." Blackblizzard smiled warmly, "Yeah, I'll come. Kindredheart...please, I want to make it up to you okay?"

Kindredheart only nodded but he saw a flash of happiness in her blue eyes before she padded off with Windywhisker. Windywhisker hesitated before touching him lightly with her tail-tip before joining her tortoiseshell sister. Blackblizzard looked around for Pebblespot, trying to think of a way to get out of hanging out with her and apologize for Kindredheart's behaviour at the same time.

* * *

Blackblizzard bounded to his sister's side. Excitement thrilled through him, he had been able to hobble out of camp for awhile, but he hadn't been hunting in ages. The warrior twitched his tail happily at Kindredheart who smiled back at him, and Windywhisker dipped her head in greeting. The three warriors began padding out of camp when Shadedjay bumped into him a little roughly. "Blackblizzard!"

"Hold on guys." Blackblizzard said, pulling Shadedjay to the side. Her blue eyes were wide with surprise and fear and Blackblizzard felt his stomach twist into a knot nervously. "What is it?"

"It's Ficklepaw, I think he had a fit again but...I...I can't find him. He ran off." Shadedjay looked like she was struggling not to wail in her distress, "Please, I need your help to find him."

"Okay!" Blackblizzard said, he headed for the entrance with the blue-gray cat hot on his heels. Kindredheart barred his way, and Blackblizzard in the urgency of what had happened forgot all about their hunting trip, "Move Kindredheart!"

"Aren't you coming hunting with us?" Windywhisker murmured, looking a little wounded. Kindredheart looked on the verge of exploding, her claws dug deep into the ground as if she could hold herself together by the single motion.

"Er, ah, no...something's come up. I'll come with you later I promise." Blackblizzard said nervously. Suddenly white hot pain exploded on the side of his head, claws had torn deep into his ear and he turned to see Kindredheart's blue eyes blazing with fury. "K-Kindredheart!?"

"Fat lot of good your promises are apparently." She suddenly lowered her voice, mimicking him, " 'Oh sure, I'll come hunting with you, oh look, there's Shadedjay. NEVERMIND!'" The fluffy tortoiseshell spun around, spitting with fury, "I don't want to hunt with you anyways. Have fun with your girlfriend you stinking pile of fox-dung. You're not my brother anymore."

"Fine!" Blackblizzard roared, surprising her. He was startled by how furious he felt, so angry that he was shaking. He towered over his sister, and for once she flinched away as though afraid of him, "Fine! Be an immature little apprentice you brat! Nobody cares about you, least of all me! Come on Shadedjay!"

Blackblizzard pushed Kindredheart roughly aside before storming furiously into the moorland. After a moment he glanced behind him, feelign a little guilty. His sister was streaking carelessly away, and Blackblizzard sighed. He'd have to apologize to her later, but he HAD to find Ficklepaw, before he got hurt.

* * *

"Ficklepaw!?" Blackblizzard yowled, the trail had led to the gorge. This developement terrified him to the very core, had his brother decided to throw himself off in his blinded state? "Ficklepaw!?"

"You don't have to yell I'm right here." The apprentice sounded miserable, and Blackblizzard peered over the very edge to see the tom clinging to the side of the rock-face with everything he had. His eyes were stretched as wide as the full-moon, and as he met Blackblizzard's gaze his whiskers trembled with the effort not to cry, "I-I fell off."

"I can see that." Blackblizzard said calmly, he gestured to Shadedjay with his tail and the gray she-cat let out a startled gasp as she spotted her apprentice. "Sit tight, don't move. Is Doomkit anywhere near here?"

The question was strange enough, but he knew that his brother thought Doomkit was as real as the other cats around him...only, his brother was often terrified by the hallucination. Ficklepaw shook his head quickly, "No, he's the one that chased me though. I know you told me to ignore it Blackblizzard, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." Blackblizzard said, he felt Shadedjay's teeth grasp his tail as he lowered himself forward and grabbed the tom by the scruff. After a few heart-pounding moments the three cats were several tail-lengths from the gorge and Ficklepaw's trembling had subsided.

"I've got the best mentor and best brother EVER!" Ficklepaw's raspy meow sounded much better, and he bounded away from the gorge as if nothing had even happened. "The best of the best for Ficklepaw!"

Blackblizzard purred, a mixture of relief and general amusement for the young tom-cat welled up inside of him. Shadedjay smiled warmly at Blackblizzard and the tom found his ears burning with that look, and he switched his gaze to the hills. He stopped, when he noticed that he could see Windywhisker on the crest of one. "There's Windywhisker..."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii !" Ficklepaw yowled, his sister, who had been running in the direction towards camp, froze and looked over her shoulder at them. She tore down the hillside, and nearly bowled Ficklepaw over in the process, "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Blackblizzard!" Windywhisker yowled, "Hurry, there's a fox!"

Blackblizzard had never heard Windywhisker sound so panicked, or loud. She NEVER yelled, her soft spoken manner was something he had always relied on, even after his father had died. Now here golden-orange eyes were stretched wide in panic, and Blackblizzard's heart clenched with fear. Without a word he sped after her, and over the hill he had seen her on. Shadedjay and Ficklepaw followed.

"What is THAT!?" Ficklepaw gasped, his little black ears pressing flat against his skull. Blackblizzard heard Shadedjay answer him sharply, but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking for the reason that his sister had been so freaked out by a fox. After a few heartbeats he spotted her.

Kindredheart was darting in and grabbing the big predator by the muzzle every now and again. The fox's teeth snapped shut close to her every time. Blackblizzard let out a caterwaul and tore down the hill. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" He screeched, and launched himself at the russet colored animal.

The fox whirled on him, teeth snapping shut hardly a whisker from his nose. Blackblizzard ducked, but he noticed a flash of pure fury in Kindredheart's eyes, "I don't need your help Blackblizzard, BACK OFF!" Blackblizzard couldn't reply because...well, a fox was trying to eat him alive at the moment.

He ignored Kindredheart and darted underneath the fox's belly. His claws lashed out to scratch at it's soft under-belly and he yowled as loudly as he could, "Run Kindredheart!" The she-cat wasn't having any of that, not at all. Even though the fox was distracted she darted right in front of it's muzzle and bit it's nose as hard as she possibly could.

It was a dire mistake. The fox wrenched away from her easily and his massive jaws slammed shut on her head. A sickening crack reverberated through the air, and Blackblizzard heard Windywhisker let out a keening wail of dismay. The black and white tom snarled with fury and dug his claws deep into the fox's eye. It barked with pain, and shook him off. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, and lay there completely stunned as the fox tore off, yipping in agony, towards the moorland.

"Are you alright?" Shadedjay meowed, her face wraught with worry as she stood over her friend. Blackblizzard didn't answer, he couldn't really breathe to. He lurched to his paws, and winced as agony shot through his once broken leg. Bravepaw would be furious with him for walking on it.

"Kindredheart?" He grunted, looking towards the still she-cat. Windywhisker was making a sound that chilled him to the very core. A keening noise that started from somewhere deeper than the body could possibly allow, as if her very soul were being torn apart. A whimper made it's way out of his muzzle, and he staggered to his sister's side, "Kindredheart?"

"What happened?" Ficklepaw meowed, Shadedjay pushed him away gently and wrapped her tail around his eyes, "Hey! Cut that out, I can't see!"

"Shut up Ficklepaw." Blackblizzard said half-heartedly. The apprentices mouth closed, and the tiny tom whimpered slightly at this. Blackblizzard pushed his paw gently against Kindredheart's blood-stained muzzle, "Get up sister, please...please, I'm begging you."

"She's dead..." Windywhisker wailed in agony, her muzzle tilted towards the sky above, "My sister is dead! No, no, no, no, no..."

"She is not." Blackblizzard spat, cuffing the she-cat upside the head so hard that her legs buckled beneath the blow. Her eyes widened with hurt and surprise and he turned around to face Kindredheart with a snarl of fury. His paw darted out and he cuffed HER upside the head, "WAKE UP! Kindredheart knock it off! You've freaked Windywhisker out, get up NOW."

"Blackblizzard..." Shadedjay meowed, pulling Ficklepaw closer to her side. The latter whimpered and buried his nose in his mentor's fur. Blackblizzard hissed furiously at Kindredheart, and realized that tears were suddenly rolling down his face.

"You have to get up!" He begged, pleaded with her still form. The tom collapsed onto the ground and sobbed wretchedly, "Please Kindredheart, please don't do this. You have to get up, you can't be dead." But of course, life is life, and begging can't bring it all back.

* * *

Shadedjay was the one who finally got him to come home. Darkstar had announced Kindredheart's death, saying that she had died while bravely trying to protect her Clan. Blackblizzard felt a fury at that. She hadn't died bravely at all. She had died because she was stupid. She had died because she wanted to be stronger than her brother. She had died because he was the one that showed up to help.

He sat vigil for her, but as the dawn light lit the sky he realized that he hadn't had any happy wishes for his sister. Just a bitter guilt for what they ahd both done that had resulted in her death. The black and white warrior found himself limping towards the elder's den, where Hollyreign was sitting outside with her glazed eyes half open. "Hello mother."

"Black...paw...?" The she-cat said, a faint light of recognition rekindling the amber depths. Her beauty had faded now, her fur was clumped up terribly and her teeth crumbled away. She smelled strange too, and Blackblizzard wondered if madness had a specific smell. "No...Black...blizzard..."

"Kindredheart is dead." Blackblizzard said flatly, and he wished he could take the words back instantly. No need though, because Hollyreign's head merely dipped forward as if in acceptance. He felt a flash of anger, "Don't you even care?"

"Mmmm...she was...so...vibrant." Hollyreign sighed, closing her eyes. After a few heartbeats she drifted into sleep, and Blackblizzard was standing there wrestling with his emotions alone. On the one hand he ached bitterly with the loss of, not only Kindredheart now, but his mother's sanity. He wanted her to be able to say something comforting, something strong. On the other he hated his mother, himself, and Kindredheart more than he had ever hated anything before. Because everybody in the world was so stupid.

"She left this world hating me." Blackblizzard whispered bitterly, a hole that had started to consume his heart got a little bigger that day. How much more could one cat take? Blackblizzard curled into a ball at his mother's side and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**_Ah, so comes the death of Kindredheart. I was pretty close to crying here, I actually liked Kindred. (not sure how you guys felt, I felt bad because you only got to see how cranky she was. In reality she was struggling with trying not to blame Blackblizzard for her mother, thus for the death of Doomkit. She also was very jealous of Fickle...so...yeah...) R&R pretty please! :3_**

**_Remember, this a tragedy fanfiction. Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. XP_**


	8. The Forbidden

_Disclaimer: (For everything before this too, because I'm thinking I missed it a few time :3) __I don't own Warriors. __I own the plot though, :3 Myyyy plot._

_-growls- __That plot won me stuff, don't steal it or I'll make Simp hurt you. She'll do it to. For me. XP __Oh, the black shadow with glinting orange eyes isn't mine! -cackles gleefully- That's Simpeh's black shadow. __No, not her real shadow... __That wouldn't make sense, why would I put Simp's shadow in a disclaimer? Longest Disclimer EVER...no, wait, I think there are other's that are longer. -sweatdrop- Get the picture now!? Go read the story or something SHEESH... Oh, the dancing cat isn't mine either, that's ALSO Simp's. She came up with that situation too..._

* * *

_Chapter Eight- The Forbidden_

The world was dark, except for the occasional glint of glazed over amber eyes. There was a sound of screaming, some cat somewhere was in agony. Then a huge ginger cat was falling down near Blackblizzard's paws. Blood poured from a wound in his neck, covering Blackblizzard in a sticky wave. A small black shadow hovered near the edge of the darkness, dagger-like claws shimmered and orange eyes flashed with detached rage.

Then the world was suddenly...not light, but much lighter than the darkness of before. Blackblizzard looked around in confusion, this was the moorland but no stars dotted the sky. It was cold here, and eerily still. A purr tore through this quiet world, and Blackblizzard jumped with surprise. He spun around, and saw a black tom-cat staring at him in the darkness. It wasn't the shadow from before, but there was something distinctly evil about him, "My, my, my, how prophetic."

"Who are you?" Blackblizzard spat, narrowing his golden-orange eyes in disgust. The cat grinned at him wildly, the grin of a cat who enjoyed hurting things too much. Blackblizzard shuddered, "What do you want, and where is this place?"

"Nightrage, nothin', and the dark forest." The cat meowed sounding bored, he tapped Blackblizzard on the nose with his paw and grinned, "Back to you big boy, did you know that you just saw a pretty big part of your future? How cool is that eh?"

Blackblizzard didn't think it was very cool. In fact, it was slightly creepy. "You're name is Nightrage?" Somehow the name was terribly familiar. The tom twitched his tail in thought, but started in surprise as Nightrage's claws slashed viciously down the side of his face. Blackblizzard sprang away with a snarl, ready to attack the cat if necessary.

"We aren't here to talk about ME." The tom hissed quietly, "But you."

"Me?" Blackblizzard meowed in confusion, "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because I want to be friends with you..." The cat purred, eyes narrowing into slits of anger, "I have waited so long for the hatred to start Blackblizzard. It took awhile, I was surprised how long you lasted against the darkness, what with all the ones you cared about so much dying around you."

"How do you know about that?" Blackblizzard spat, feeling very violated at the moment. The anger and hatred he had felt, that had been private. How did this cat now, "You're not a StarClan cat, and clearly I'm dreaming. What is this dark forest? What is it for?"

"I SAID that we weren't talking about me?" Nightrage yowled, the sound was terribly loud. Nightrage's eyes twinkled, "Do you want to see more of your future? I can show you, you know."

The moorland around them changed, and for a moment Blackblizzard was frozen in awe as a beautiful orange she-cat danced playfully through a torrent of rain. No, not just orange, but a variation of colors. Orange, reds, and whites. Her eyes were like fire too, and she suddenly rounded with a look of surprise that melted into fury. Before he could hear her voice (much to his dismay) the scene vanished back into the dark forest around them. "Who...who was she?"

"She?" Nightrage meowed coolly, "She's the cat that's going to hate you."

"Huh?" Blackblizzard meowed, for some reason...well he certainly didn't like the idea of any cat hating him but that really hurt. "Why? I haven't done anything to her? I don't even KNOW her."

"Exactly, she's just going to hate you." Nightrage's eyes twinkled, and Blackblizzard's mind worked to catch up. No, he didn't believe the black cat in front of him. At all. "Which is why you'll have to kill her."

"WHAT?" Blackblizzard said, whirling around and baring his teeth. Now he knew, with all of his heart that this cat was lying. Because of the way he was looking at him, the way that a cat looks at a mouse caught between their paws. "I don't believe you. She won't hate me, whoever that cat is I'll NEVER kill her."

Nightrage groaned, "Are you kidding me? You've only seen her once and you're already head over paws for her? For the love of all that is dark in your soul man have a little dignity!" Blackblizzard blinked at this insane cat, totally apalled. Head over paws? In love? Blackblizzard felt a was of confusion as the cat stepped forward and slammed the back of his paw into his face, "Now I've gone and spoiled everything, all that waiting a waste."

"What are you talking about?" Blackblizzard sputtered, "You're not making any sense at-"

"When you wake up you won't remember this. That's the way dreams are you know." Nightrage suddenly vanished, and the ground underneath Blackblizzard's paws vanished. A yowl of terror tore itself from his throat and he plummetted into darkness.

* * *

A complaining meow met his ears as he woke up, and Blackblizzard realized he had kicked poor Hollyreign in the side. He scrambled to his paws and shook himself off. There was...a dream...or something. He screwed his eyes up. A shadow? Some ginger cat maybe...some...black...nope, nothing. It flew out of his grasp before he could focus on it, and the warrior heaved a tired sigh.

"Morning sleepy head." Brightcourage startled him, and Blackblizzard glanced above the warrior's head to the bright sky after the sarcastic remark. It was nearly past sunhigh. "Ficklepaw's pretty unhappy with you, know that?"

"Ficklepaw?" Blackblizzard meowed, Hollyreign purred happily as she tried to catch her tail rather sluggishly behind him. He smiled a bit, this would be a good day for her, "Because I'm with Hollyreign? Or because of Kindredheart?"

"Beats me...hey, you okay? I know you haven't been the closest with her lately but she's still...ya know, your sister and all." Brightcourage meowed gently, Blackblizzard shrugged and looked away. No he wasn't okay, but he was beginning to learn that there was hardly any point in grieving anymore, "Ummm..."

Shadedjay suddenly showed up behind him, and rasped her tongue gently over his ear, "Hey there Blackblizzard." She said gently, "How's Hollyreign feeling today?"

"Gooooood..." The tortoiseshell answered, drifting her glassy eyes to the gray she-cat. Shadedjay smiled and licked her tenderly between the ears before turning to Blackblizzard.

"Well then, how about you come hunting with me? Ficklepaw's training is done for the day, and if you're feeling up for a bit of excercise I'd certainly like to spend time with you." Shadedjay purred, Brightcourage groaned and smacked his head on a branch nearby. Blackblizzard narrowed his eyes in anger at his friend.

He adored Shadedjay, she was his closest friend in the whole Clan but she could be an idiot. Clearly. Yet he didn't have the heart to turn his friend's offer down, and finally meowed quietly, "Yeah, I guess I could use some fresh air." Brightcourage looked at the tom in alarm, and then burst into a purr so loud that it surprised the young black and white warrior. Brightcourage didn't respond to the odd looks both cats decided to give him, he just padded away with a small chuckle. "What in the name of StarClan was that about?"

"My dad is weird." Shadedjay meowed solemnly, as if this was the answer to the problem. Blackblizzard glanced at his friend, she was acting strangely, ducking her head and looking away from him shyly. _Okaaaay... _"Now that's odd..."

Blackblizzard blinked and followed the she-cat's gaze. Bravepaw was sitting down with Windywhisker speaking with him. The tom looked nervous, and a little unhappy. Windywhisker's tail lashed the air twice, which surprised Blackblizzard. Then again, Kindredheart had just died. NOBODY was the same anymore. Blackblizzard padded over to the two. Windywhisker abruptly stopped talking (she was talking?) and Bravepaw's orange eyes flashed with relief.

"Hi Blackblizzard, do you need anything? I don't think...well, that is to say..." Bravepaw twitched his ears under the awkward circumstances. Blackblizzard shook his head to answer his former apprentice.

"What's up?" He meowed, Windywhisker flinched as though he had physically brought his claws to the side of her head. Bravepaw looked down at his paws and muttered something. Finally Windywhisker meowed flatly.

"My sister is dead, that's what is up." The brown she-cat got to her paws and padded away. Shadedjay made a low growling noise of irritation and Blackblizzard just sat there feeling a little stupid.

"Really, you have to deal with it too!" Shadedjay said, more out of sympathy for Blackblizzard than anything the black and white cat was sure. The tom twitched his ears nervously. His eyes narrowed slightly as Bravepaw scrambled to his paws.

"Well, I've got a lot to do." The young apprentice said, and beat a hasty retreat back to the medicine cat den.

* * *

Hunting with Shadedjay had been awful. Blackblizzard didn't even want to think about it. The warrior just padded into the camp feeling miserable and alone. His leg wasn't hurting, but Blackblizzard suddenly longed for the numb relief of poppyseeds. Perhaps he could fake it for a bit and get some out of Bravepaw.

The young warrior self-conciously padded into the medicine cat den, and blinked in surprise. All the stores had been torn apart and flung around. Bravepaw was sniffing through them carefully, his orange eyes surpressing panic. Blackblizzard cleared his throat and the apprentice jumped as though he'd been hit.

"Erm...get mad at the herbs?" Blackblizzard queried. Bravepaw spat, not at him, but in anger at whoever had done this. "What happened?"

"I didn't do it." He grumbled, "If it was Whiteface I'll skin him alive I swear."

"Is everything there?" Blackblizzard asked, padding forward, "Perhaps there is some stuff we could save."

Bravepaw shot his former mentor a grateful glance. Blackblizzard began sorting carefully through the herbs. He nearly jumped five feet when Whiteface padded in and hissed with surprise. "What happened in here!?"

"You didn't do this?" Bravepaw meowed, sounding surprised. Blackblizzard twitched his ears nervously. The fact that Whiteface would even be SUSPECTED certainly said something about the white-muzzled tom-cat's personality. Still, he lashed his midnight colored tail and snarled in fury.

"Of course not, do you think I'm mouse-brained?" Whiteface snarled and glared at Blackblizzard, "It was probably him or his ilk running about in here!"

"Why would I do that!?" Blackblizzard snapped back, "I know how important herbs are to the Clan, and I wouldn't do it in the first place!"

"Liar! It was you!" Whiteface roared. Blackblizzard suddenly stood up to his full height even though his ears brushed the top of the den. He was a tall cat, and he couldn't help but smirk at the fear that flashed in Whiteface's eyes. He was about thiiiiis close to pummeling the medicine cat into a pulp. Bravepaw gasped suddenly though, which distracted him for a moment, he turned with a guilty twitch of his ears. "Aww, I wouldn't have really hurt him Bravepaw honest."

"No, no, no, no, no how could I have been so stupid! So blind!" Bravepaw dug frantically through the herbs and hissed with rage. Blackblizzard and Whiteface exchanged a quick glance and the older cat snapped at him impatiently.

"What in the name of StarClan is WRONG with you?" Whiteface snarled, "Get it out, before I make this bumbling warrior beat it out of you."

"What do you think I am, your lacky?" Blackblizzard spat, but Whiteface only shot him a whithering glare. Bravepaw was trembling and he suddenly let loose a wail of panic. "Bravepaw..."

"They're gone! The death berries!" Bravepaw hissed, trembling from whiskers to tail-tip. "She wouldn't have..."

"What are you ON about!? Death berries are gone!?" Whiteface said, Blackblizzard had no IDEA what death berries did, at all. So he just sat back and looked at his paws feeling a little stupid. Humiliation heated his ears when Whiteface noticed and snapped, "Death berries are very poisonous, we only use them to put cats out of their misery if there is no chance in saving them. Do you know who took them Bravepaw?"

"I-I have an idea." Bravepaw whispered, glancing away from Blackblizzard, "Earlier...w-when Windywhisker was talking to me she was asking me about herbs and stuff. She...she asked about the death berries, but I didn't think anything of it because she said that...that she was in love with me..."

Blackblizzard's ears twitched in surprise. Windywhisker was in love with Bravepaw? The poor tom didn't look like he returned the feelings really, if anything he looked miserable that someone would even glance his way. Blackblizzard's head spun, and a wave of forboding crashed over him. It was as if the entire river had been slammed over his head.

Windywhisker loved Bravepaw, and Bravepaw didn't love her back. Her sister had just died. She took a poisonous herb from the medicine cat den. Anxiety tore through him, and Blackblizzard felt as if his heart did a dive into his stomach. The warrior spun around and fled from the den. His golden-orange eyes widened with utter terror and dismay.

_She'll be alright Blackblizzard, calm down._ He thought, but panic made him tremble. The warrior slammed into Tranquilpool, "T-Tranquilpool! Where's Windywhisker?"

"How should I know?" The she-cat meowed, casting a glance over her shoulder, "I haven't seen her, h-hey! What are, where are you going!?"

Blackblizzard shoved passed the she-cat and looked around the camp desperately. His mind buzzed with fear. Where would she go? The place where the fox got Kindredheart!? The warrior sprang into the air and came crashing down on poor Tranquilpool. The she-cat yowled indignantly as Blackblizzard scrambled off of her and sped out of camp.

* * *

Windywhisker shut her eyes against the wind that tore at her. Her heart felt like it was shattering every time it trembled with life. Every breath, every blink of her eyes reminded her of Kindredheart. Her dear sister. Oh, Kindredheart. Tears filled the she-cat's eyes and she stared blankly at the red berries near her paws.

_What point is there to live any longer? _Windywhisker thought miserably. Her conversation with Bravepaw swam into her head suddenly.

_"Bravepaw, could I speak with you?" Windywhisker had said. The brown tabby had sat down by the medicine cat apprentice, who regarded her with mild surprise. "It's important."_

_"Oh...well, sure of course." Bravepaw said, "Are you feeling alright? I could give you some thyme if your nerves are..."_

_Windywhisker's heart had sped up at his gentle tone. Bravepaw was so courageous, so kind and sweet. He believed in helping people, and the warmth in his orange eyes momentarily distracted her from the pain of loosing Kindredheart. Without her, Bravepaw was all she had left. She loved him._

_"I... was wondering about those re-red berries. I saw some in the den and wondered if they were sweet or something. Bright red like-"_

_"No! They're very poisonous, just eating one could kill you Windywhisker!" Bravepaw meowed. Windywhisker flattened her ears, "Here, I'll go get you something for your nerves..."_

_"I...no, it's not my nerves." The she-cat meowed softly, staring at her paws. "I...Bravepaw I love you. I think I've always loved you. Please, I know you can't have a mate as a medicine cat but I love you more than I would follow the warrior code. With all of my heart. I would give my life to you a thousand times over Bravepaw."_

_The tom didn't reply, but she felt him stiffen at her side. Worry filled her, and the she-cat lifted her eyes to his face. Those beautiful orange eyes, they were widened with a mixture of panic and distress. That look shattered her heart the instant she saw it. He didn't need to say a thing, Bravepaw didn't love her back._

Windywhisker stared at the berries. Poison. Forbidden. She knew that eating them would kill her. Was that what she wanted? Windywhisker thought of the pain on Bravepaw's face, and her heart thundered with agony. That's what caused her the most pain, that she had hurt someone she loved so deeply. Bravepaw...would want to love her, if only to be kind.

_I can't let him do that._ The tabby thought, and she leaned down and lapped the berries up with her pink tongue.

* * *

Blackblizzard fell down the hill. It was just that he had been so intent on finding her, that when he did his paws decided to trip him up. Blackblizzard rolled down the hill until he came to a painful stop at the bottom. His heart thundered in his ears, and he looked over at the still form of his sister and knew before he was over at her side that she was dead.

He couldn't even get up. The warrior just put his head between his paws and wept. He wept for Nativebrush, Doomkit, Kindredheart, and Windywhisker. The warrior cried, and wondered if it was possible to die of a broken heart. Or if it was possible for his heart to shatter even more. Why did life hurt so much?

The thing that wounded him the most was that she had done it to herself. Staring at Windywhisker made his stomach twist with pain. It hurt when family died. He had learned that. It hurt worse knowing that they died because they wanted to. That they died by killing themselves. Windywhisker lost faith in him as a brother. She thought he didn't love her.

When one faces a loved ones suicide one thing is almost always inevitable. The one thing that ran through Blackblizzard's head now. _What could I have done to make her stay...What did I do that was wrong?_

* * *

**_Okay, so that took me forever and a half to finish._**

**_I hit a block about half-way through._**

**_Then there was the KND obsession I went through..._**

**_Eh, whatever. Here's the next chapter. :3_**


	9. His Potential

_Disclaimer;_

_My stuff is my stuff, and only that stuff is my stuff the other stuff isn't my stuff. _

**_That last chapter was CRUD!_**

**_ARGH! Epic chapter fail, I apologize for it's existence._**

**_I didn't even realize how much it sucked until I uploaded it, and I'm not going to fix it. I just apologize for it's uber-suckiness._**

* * *

_Chapter Nine- His Potential_

It surprised Blackblizzard, how much the Clan was shaken by Windywhisker's death. Suicide was something uncommon for a warrior cat, and Darkstar had even left camp to speak with StarClan about the proper tribute that would be paid to her. Did a warrior that killed themselves for their own broken hearts deserve a vigil?

The camp was literally split in two. There were actually cats FIGHTING over whether or not Windywhisker deserved the vigil of a warrior. Blackblizzard found himself in the middle of the arguments, with his ears flattened against his skull and his golden-orange eyes narrowed in disgust.

Blackblizzard never hated anybody before, until this moment. He hated every cat that spoke to each other in angry yowls and hisses and growls. Every cat that was fighting. He wanted it all to stop, or for every other cat in the Clan to be struck mute for the rest of their pathetic lives. Brightcourage hissed in fury and shoved his muzzle into Snowclaw's.

"She was a fellow WARRIOR, our CLAN-MATE!" Brightcourage yowled. Snowclaw's claws slid from their sheaths and the white tom-cat snarled in utter fury.

"Windywhisker took the cowards way out. I'm sorry for her loss too Brightcourage, but a vigil is for a warrior who gives their life for their Clan. Not for a cat that kills themselves because they can't handle the pressure!" Snowclaw snarled.

"That's not the case at all! Windywhisker's heart was broken! Her sister DIED Snowclaw!" Moonwhisker yowled, staring at her mate in total shock. Wailingcry shoved her way between the three cat's, her pelt bristling.

"The decision is for Darkstar to-" The tan cat began, but Pebblespot sprang at her and knocked her over with a hiss of outrage.

"Go to the nursery, Queen!" She spat, almost as if Queen's expecting kits were disgusting or something. Blackblizzard flattened his ears and lowered his eyes. Rage seethed through him, like a violent wave.

"Pebblespot, she's your deputy!" Crowtalon meowed, sounding utterly surprised. Pebblespot whirled on him and slashed the air near his muzzle. The warrior ducked, his eyes stretching wide with surprise. "Wait-"

With a loud caterwaul, Snowclaw flung himself on top of Brightcourage. The ginger-flecked tom-cat yowled with surprise and flipped the white cat over. Pebblespot sprang at Wailingcry, who attempted to dodge but was knocked down. Crowtalon shot Blackblizzard a look of panic before Emberfang attacked the tom-cat from behind. Tranquilpool and Moonwhisker, who were usually good friends, tore passed while snapping at each other and clawing the air. Whiteface let out a high pitched laugh and tackled poor Jaggedtail for no reason. (The large tom-cat had not even been in the original argument)

Blackblizzard watched as the entire camp burst into fighting. Ficklepaw padded up beside him and stared at the Clan with golden-orange eyes widened in horror. Blackblizzard watched mutely, and wished with all of his heart that they would either stop or kill each other. He was so furious that he was unsure of which he wanted more.

"W-we have to stop them!" Shadedjay cried, looking desperately at Blackblizzard. "DO something Blackblizzard!"

"Let them tear out their fur." Blackblizzard spat bitterly. The she-cat stared at him in shock. Ficklepaw whimpered as Wailingcry fell down unconcious near their paws. Pebblespot let out a loud caterwaul, and sprang into the fray to help Tranquilpool fight Moonwhisker.

"Ficklepaw, what are you doing that's for Darkstar-" Shadedjay yowled, Blackblizzard blinked and realized his little brother had scrambled to the place where Darkstar called summons. The small tortoiseshell's eyes flashed in the darkness, and his confidence surprised Blackblizzard.

"STOOOOP!" The small cat screamed. The cry echoed through the camp like thunder, and every cat froze with surprise to look at the apprentice. Fury flashed in Ficklepaw's eyes. "What is wrong with you all? We're a Clan! We shouldn't be fighting! How can you do this!? It's no way to treat each other, and it's certainly no way to mourn for Windywhisker! Vigil or not she doesn't need you slandering her name with your irratio-...bad behaviour. What would Darkstar do if he saw you?"

Blackblizzard felt his heart stir with surprise. Ficklepaw didn't look normal up there but he didn't look like he was insane. Far from it, in fact. The tom-cat looked capable and even calm. Though there was a fury that glittered in his eyes that showed his rage at the cats around him. Guiltily the cats all glanced around at each other.

"Stop being stupid, stop arguing, and stop clawing each other's fur off for StarClan's sake!" Ficklepaw spat, and jumped down. He landed a little clumsily, but his head and tail were held high as he padded over to Blackblizzard. The tom cat's eyes flashed a little as he stood by him, and Blackblizzard blinked in surprise, "There, THAT is what you should have done."

With that, tail and head held high, Ficklepaw padded over to Wailingcry. Bravepaw padded over to her and began to nudge her gently. Blackblizzard blinked as Shadedjay came up to his side, "I'm so proud of him. Did you see how he did that? Oh Blackblizzard, if we can fix him he'll be such a great cat. Imagine if he was that passionate, that calm all the time. He'd be an amazing warrior."

Blackblizzard stared at his brother, "Yeah."

"What is going on here." The calm meow startled every cat in the Clan. Darkstar stood on the very edge of camp, his green eyes glittering, "As if I have to ask. You have all stooped to the level of petty kits. Even an apprentice knew better than you warriors. He is younger than you, but apparently he holds more honor in one whisker than any of you do in your whole pelt."

Wailingcry struggled to her paws, her eyes flickering with shame. "I apologize Darkstar, I attempted to break up the arguing but I failed."

"It is not your fault, Wailingcry. The cat that wounded you will be confined to camp." Darkstar murmured gently, "Mmmm, Ficklepaw is the only apprentice, and has many duties that he does very well along with his training. Until Wailingcry's kits become apprentices every warrior that lifted their claws in this fight shall help him with his apprentice duties."

Every cat bristled with humiliation, and Blackblizzard could almost see Kindredheart and Windywhisker snickering over this in StarClan.

* * *

Blackblizzard pushed his nose into Windywhisker's fur. There was a vigil, every cat in the Clan showed up. No cat dared not to, and for some reason that made Blackblizzard even angrier. This was a goodbye for those that loved Windywhisker. Those cats that didn't even WANT a vigil didn't deserve to be here.

Ficklepaw scooted so that he was pressed against Blackblizzard. The apprentice stared sadly at Windywhisker, and heaved a tiny little sigh that sounded too old for a cat his age. "Blackblizzard?"

"Mm." Blackblizzard grunted.

"Do cats that kill themselves go to StarClan? I hope they do. I loved Windywhisker, she never talked to me but she was nice." Ficklepaw watched his paws and a look of sadness entered his eyes, "I loved Kindredheart too. They're together...right?"

"Kindredheart would fight every single cat in StarClan to make sure Windywhisker was at her side." Blackblizzard murmured softly. Ficklepaw heaved a sigh of relief and pressed his nose into the tabby's fur.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell her I loved her. That I didn't say goodbye." The apprentice said, tears filling his eyes. "I know that's why we have vigils but it doesn't feel the same. She's not there, she's in StarClan. I didn't get to say goodbye to Doomkit either, and he hates me for it. That's why he follows me and scares me..."

"Windywhisker would never scare you. Doomkit probably doesn't want to either. They watch over us to protect us Ficklepaw." Blackblizzard said, his heart clenching with pain. Ficklepaw's eyes glazed over with a haunted look of pain and fear.

"I don't blame Doomkit for hating me." Ficklepaw confessed, "I hate myself for killing him."

"W-what? It wasn't your fault Ficklepaw." Blackblizzard meowed, the apprentice shook his head and closed his eyes. _If anything it was mine. I'm the one that messed Hollyreign up like that..._

"He would have been a better apprentice than me. A better warrior too..." Ficklepaw meowed sadly, "He would have been able to save MY life if that were me there. I know it. I failed because I wasn't as good as he was. I wasn't as brave, or smart."

"Ficklepaw..."

"So I can't blame him for following me like he does. I'd hate him if I never got to be an apprentice. I'd hate him if I never got to hang out with you. You're my best friend Blackblizzard..." Ficklepaw glanced at him, his eyes filled with tears. "You...you won't ever hate me will you? Even...if I c-can't save you..."

"Never." Blackblizzard swore, wrapping his tail around his brother and licking the tom on his forehead. "Never Ficklepaw. I will always love you. You're my brother, and even if it seems like I'm mad at you always remember that inside my heart I care for you more than any other cat in the Clan. I will never hurt you. I swear it."

* * *

Ficklepaw blinked into wakefulness before the dawn light had started to stroke the sky with it's delicate whiskers. The apprentice shut his eyes immediately because he knew why he was awake. It always happened like this, if he woke up. He hated the apprentices den because nobody else shared it with him. (Bravepaw slept in the medicine cat's den)

_Go away, go away, go away..._ The apprentice thought, and opened his eyes. At first relief flooded him, but then he realized with a shriek of surprise that he wasn't alone in the den at all. Hollyreign was in there with him, her eyes seemed abnormally bright. He'd never seen them that clear and shiny. Full of sorrow.

"Fickle...paw?" She meowed gently, the apprentice whimpered and pulled away from her outstretched paw out of habit. The she-cat stared at him with a wounded expression and lowered her head, "I don't blame you, I'd hate me too."

"What are you doing here?" Ficklepaw rasped, "I don't want you in here. Get out before...before I use the fighting move Shadedjay taught me today on you. I can do it too. I'm small, but I'm really fast."

"I'm sure you are." Hollyreign purred, pride in her meow. "Ficklepaw, darling, listen to me please..."

"Why should I listen to you?" Ficklepaw spat. Anger made the hairs on the back of his neck fluff up. So much anger, so much hurt. She'd killed his brother, thrown him from the edge of the gorge. Now Doomkit would haunt him for the rest of his life, unable to rest because Ficklepaw hadn't been strong enough, fast enough, brave enough to stop her. "You killed Doomkit."

"I know baby, please, I don't have much time...somedays...I feel clearer than usual. Smarter, not...not mad." Her eyes flickered with pain and she murmured softly, "Madness is a terrible thing. It comes and goes, the days when I realize that I'm mad are the worst. It is a terrible thing knowing you will be reduced to...to something that isn't you in your heart."

Ficklepaw's ears twitched. Sometimes he felt like that too. Part of him knew in his heart that Doomkit would never seek revenge by tormenting Ficklepaw. Part of him knew that the things he saw weren't real. Did Hollyreign feel like he felt when the attacks came? Like he could barely control what he said or did. Like he was a different person suddenly, and his real self was jammed somewhere into the back of his head screaming for the ability to have his body back. "You...didn't mean to kill Doomkit."

"I never did." She said, tears filling her eyes, "I love my kits. I love YOU Ficklepaw..."

Ficklepaw backed away. "No, that's what you said to Doomkit. To get him to go with you." His heart wrenched as her eyes filled with agony. Ficklepaw lifted his lips and snarled viciously, "Get out. I hope you die Hollyreign, and if you die I hope you suffer. It's all you deserve."

"Ficklepaw..." She said, "Please forgive me. I don't...I never wanted..."

"Leave, or I'll scream and have the entire Clan in here." Ficklepaw snarled. The she-cat drew back, her eyes flashed with pain as she padded softly away.

As the apprentice curled up and closed his eyes to sleep his heart hurt. His throat closed, and he felt like crying. He hated himself for the pity that rose in him as he heard her sobs drift across the camp from the elders den. The sobs of someone truly terrified, lonely, sad and heartbroken. The apprentice closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Blackblizzard padded into the apprentices den, his golden-orange eyes scanning for the apprentice. "Ficklepaw, get up." The tom meowed, Ficklepaw lifted his head and blinked sleepily at the warrior who stood before him. "Come on."

"He's not your apprentice Blackblizzard." Shadedjay said mildly. To Ficklepaw she meowed gently, "Did you have any nightmares last night or anything Ficklepaw? How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." Ficklepaw snapped, uncharateristically short. The tortoiseshell blinked apologetically and added softly, "Nothing bad happened Shadedjay, I'm alright."

"Good." Shadedjay meowed cheerfully, "Now we can go training. You have a lot of potential Ficklepaw, and I'm just so proud to be your mentor."

"Blech." Blackblizzard said under his breath, for he found Shadedjay's gushing to be mildly irritating. The she-cat cast him an annoyed glance, and the warrior only shrugged and said, "I can't help it. The way you talk to him makes me feel like throwing up."

"Gee Blackblizzard, how sweet of you." Shadedjay said sarcastically. The warrior only gave her a small smirk before ducking out of the den and almost mowing Tranquilpool down. The she-cat stared at him blankly for a moment, until she seemed to realize who he was.

Nervousness flashed in her eyes, and the she-cat stared down at her paws. "I'm sorry for...what I mean is...Blackblizzard..."

"Whatever." The warrior said, his tone neither betraying whether he was pissed or didn't care about what she did. The she-cat watched after him as he padded away, a look of misery on her muzzle. Blackblizzard scowled, _Serves her right. Serves all of them right._

Without even meaning to, he found himself standing at the mouth of the Elder's Den. Hollyreign was curled into a ball, her golden-orange eyes shut tight against the world. Every now and then she let out a soft sobbing moan, "Mother?"

"Blackblizzard..." The she-cat said, curling her tail over her nose, "I'm awful...I want to die."

"C-can you understand...what's going on right now?" Blackblizzard stammered, nudging her, "Are you...you're in your right mind? Mother!?"

It was pathetic, how his heart lifted with excitement. It was pathetic how much he longed for his mother to be back to normal, for his mistake to disappear like the morning dew after the sun has risen. As she lifted her clear eyes, only clouded with sorrow, his heart soared. "Only for now, the madness will take me again...I know it."

The way she said it, with so much self-loathing, broke Blackblizzard's heart. "No, no, you've never been this clear before. You're BACK."

"Not for long." She meowed softly, miserably.

"Don't say that." Blackblizzard spat, his fur rising, "You'll be fine, I've been waiting for this. You're my mother, I KNOW you I-"

"Blackblizzard, I killed my own kit. My own baby." The she-cat stared at him with so much pain that Blackblizzard had to look away. "I've killed Doomkit, and Ficklepaw hates me for it. Perhaps the entire Clan does...even you do."

"No..." Blackblizzard meowed fiercely, "I love you, you're my mother..."

"I know..." Hollyreign murmured. Blackblizzard turned to leave and the she-cat wailed, "No, please don't go! Stay with me, please stay with me so I don't go to sleep..."

"I...I should tell Bravepaw that you're better." Blackblizzard meowed, "I should...why don't you want to go to sleep?"

Hollyreign shifted so that she was staring at her speckled paws. Blackblizzard's heart twinged as she meowed softly, "Because I know that when I wake up I'll be mad again. I can't do it Blackblizzard. Stay with me for a little while, before it comes back. Please."

* * *

**_So Hollyreign is momentarily not-insane_**

**_I based this, actually, off of something that happened to me._**

**_I know an old woman who has dementia, that means that she basically hallucinates. It's a disease that old folk sometimes get, I can't remember why. Either way, this woman spends most of her life unable to even form comprehensible sentences. She seems happy, but she does little more than bubble and talk nonsense. _**

**_One day she kind of woke up. It was the saddest thing I ever saw. She KNEW that she was going to go back to being like that. It broke her heart that she was like that, and I cried so so hard._**

**_So yeah, Hollyreign is loosely based off of her._**

**_-cuddles Holly- I love her so much._**


	10. Blood on His Claws

_Disclaimer;_

_I don't own warriors. All the characters are mine except for two of them (who probably won't even be in this chapter so eh...)_

**_I'm going to answer the reviews..._**

**_Because I feel like it. :3_**

**_Simpering- Lawl, I love Fickle so much. I'm glad you found it amusing, I got a random inspiration for that and thought it'd be interesting to mention her again. XP Orangeh is important to Blackeh's future after all. Surprises are good for you :3_**

**_GinnyStar- Yeah, it's tough. Especially when it's family. _**

**_Sorry for the massive time-skip but I couldn't think of anything to do between then so...yeah. Here ya go. :3_**

* * *

_Chapter Ten- Blood on his Claws_

**_Three Moons Later..._**

Blackblizzard scooched forward a little more. Every hair on his pelt was aware. His whiskers seemed to burn with sensitivity. One pawstep, two pawsteps. The black and white warrior narrowed his eyes at his destination. Only a little further...

From seemingly out of nowhere a caterwaul screeched up. Ficklepaw came streaking from StarClan knows where, and sprang onto Blackblizzard's back. The tom let out a hoarse cry of triumph, and held his speckled head high. "GOTCHA!"

"Ack, Ficklepaw for the love of StarClan sheathe your claws! You're tearing my back to shreds you shrimp!" Blackblizzard said, trying to hide his amusement and rolling over on his side so that Ficklepaw had to leap off before being crushed. "Sheesh, you'd think I was an enemy cat or something. Ouch."

"Hey, YOU were the one that said you could sneak through camp without me finding you. I found you. Sorry Blackblizzard, but you're rather large to be sneaking." Ficklepaw retorted, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"How old are you two, three moons?" Snowclaw grumbled from his spot in the elder's den. The warrior had joined it only two moons ago along with his mate, Moonwhisker, and he was grumpier now than he had ever been before. "We're trying to sleep here. Don't you have anything better to do Blackblizzard than goof around like a kit?"

"Everybody needs fun every now and again Snowclaw." Moonwhisker said at his side. The old she-cat gave the two a friendly smile and meowed, "But I'm sure Wailingcry will be wanting you for something Blackblizzard."

"Ooo, fun." Blackblizzard said, his voice held the barest hint of sarcasm. The warrior nudged Ficklepaw and added, "Come on twerp, we gotta go now."

"It wasn't playing it was training!" Ficklepaw called over his shoulder hastily, a look of embarassment crossing his features. The apprentice twitched his ears and tipped his head back to regard Blackblizzard with a serious expression, "Sorry about that."

"Nah, I'm fine." Blackblizzard said. "We should get you to Shadedjay though."

"Blackblizzard!" The black and white tom blinked, and turned to see Bravepaw streaking towards him. The tom seemed exhausted, which made sense since he had traveled to the moonstone with Whiteface recently. The ginger speckled cat purred, "Guess what? I have a full name now. I'm Bravespirit!"

"Congratulations!" Ficklepaw yowled excitedly, his raspy meow reflecting his joy. "So you're medicine cat now?"

"Well...Whiteface is still technically my mentor." Bravespirit meowed. Blackblizzard looked over to the white-muzzled tom-cat. He was staring at the three of them from the shadows fo his den, a scowl on his snow colored muzzle.

"What? No cat goes to HIM for help." Ficklepaw snorted, "He's a jerk, they only go to you because you're not mean..."

"Shhh, Ficklepaw. Whiteface isn't deaf, he can hear you." Bravespirit hissed, "Listen, he tries very hard and I think it hurts him that cats would rather come to me and not him. Don't talk like that, how would you feel if no cat in the whole Clan liked you."

"Not like me?" Ficklepaw said, a little grin crossing his features, "I don't even think that's possible."

"Yeah yeah, go find your mentor will you?" Blackblizzard said with a _mrrow_ of laughter in his meow. The warrior turned to Bravespirit as Ficklepaw darted away and meowed, "I'm proud of you Bravespirit."

"Stop being sentimental, it doesn't suit you." Bravespirit said, ducking his head in embarassment. There was a furious yowl that came from Whiteface then. The cat spun around and streaked from camp. Blackblizzard and Bravespirit watched his retreating form for a moment, before the latter heaved a tired sigh. "Well, I better go talk to him."

"Didn't he give you your name?" Blackblizzard meowed, "What's got his tail in a knot."

"StarClan ordered him to do it I think. He was pretty shaken after everything, and really grumpy on the way home." Bravespirit's orange eyes looked troubled, and Blackblizzard placed his tail on the young cat's forehead.

"You rest, you've been travelling all day. The least I could do for you is find him and bring him back." Blackblizzard meowed, the tom set out before Bravespirit could object to his offer.

* * *

Blackblizzard felt like his paws were going to fall off. The warrior heaved an irritated sigh, he had been looking for Whiteface for AGES. Now the sun had set, plunging the world around him into darkness. The stars glittered beautifully overhead, and Blackblizzard wondered if StarClan could really see them very well from all the way up there. You'd think the cat's would be barely discernible smudges from up there.

"Darkness has a way of tainting even the purest of hearts." Whiteface startled him, and Blackblizzard suddenly found himself face-to-face with the almost completely black cat. "Has not the pain you felt set you apart from those in your Clan, Blackblizzard? They are worthless, none of them have felt what you have felt these moons."

"Okaaaay..." Blackblizzard said, "Look Whiteface, I just came to fetch you. That's all."

"Nightrage visited you, didn't he? The one from the Dark Forest? Do you remember it Blackblizzard? Do you remember the place of shadows? The place where you can see your future?" Whiteface's eyes glittered in the darkness, "The place where you can see your future, the place where you can see your future..."

"You sound worse than my mother." Blackblizzard commented a little nervously, twitching his black ears and stepping away from him. Still...something inside his head stirred at that name. Nightrage..."Who is Nightrage?"

"Was you mean, or is. Was?" Whiteface grinned at him, "He was a ThunderClan tom. Many moons ago kit after kit vanished right from under the Queen's noses. No cat knew where they were going. It happened in every Clan. Then...then one day he stole on little kitten, but he failed to do what he had planned. That kitten got lucky that day. That kit..."

Blackblizzard trembled, "Was me. I remember well enough for myself Whiteface. I was four moons old when a warrior took me. His name was Nightrage?"

"Something spooked him, a dog or badger, and he fled. Somehow you made your way back to camp and told Darkstar everything. They tracked him down, cat's from RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan were there too. Nativebrush though, he was the one that killed him. You see Blackblizzard, Nightrage liked to steal kits to kill. He enjoyed killing very much that cat." Whiteface purred softly, and a fond look entered his eyes. It made Blackblizzard's fur crawl, the warrior took another step back. "When good warriors die, Blackblizzard, where do they go?"

"StarClan..." Blackblizzard meowed, taking another step away from the tom. Whiteface padded forward, irradicating this motion.

"StarClan! StarClan! All hail ye for your great power and noblest of codes!" Whiteface cried, "StarClan, who claim to have strength but never lift a paw to touch our world save for vague omens and prophecies. Why is that Blackblizzard? If they truly cared about their former Clans would they not have the strength to speak straight? Would they not have the power to rule the forest? No, it is a facade. StarClan are weak, the strength lies in those who have welcomed darkness. Those that still touch this world. Those of the Dark Forest."

"Alriiight, you know what, I think I'm going to go now. Enough with the creepy stories and all thank you very-" Blackblizzard stopped as Whiteface barred his path with a wicked smile. Was it him or was the night around them all the more darker? _It's all in your head Black, get a grip._

"Nightrage swore revenge on your father. That's why the lightning struck him." Whiteface snarled, "The rest was a happy coincidence for him. But you, oh you Blackblizzard. He wants you more than he wants me and I'm TIRED of that! I'm more important than Bravespirit, more important than you! I'M Nightrage's partner! NOT YOU!"

"Good for you, I don't really WANT to be!" Blackblizzard yowled, Whiteface laughed cruelly.

"_The darkness will be smothered by dark snow. A warrior shall be marked by death, insanity, mistrust and disloyalty to the fickle one." _Whiteface spoke. His eyes flashed in the inky black of the night that surrounded them, "That's MINE Blackblizzard! MY power, and the prophecy fits you almost perfectly! I won't let you smother it, I won't!"

"You've lost it!" Blackblizzard spat, "You've gone completely batty Whiteface!"

"Oh have I? Then why are you afraid? I'm a medicine cat, prophecies are my duty! I know what it means. It's you Blackblizzard, but guess what...guess WHAT!?" Whiteface cackled insanely and Blackblizzard felt himself suddenly freeze, "_The dark snow MAY smother darkness, lest his heart be turned to hate. Without a flash of warmth he shall become cold and corrupt. He will protect the darkness. Not smother it."_

"It's not all rhymie." Blackblizzard pointed out, "So it's a stupid prophecy."

"SHUT UP!" Whiteface screamed, "Either way I LOSE! If you take the darkness, I have no power. If you not then your heart turns to hate and YOU protect it! I'M the protector! It's my power! MINE!"

"I hate to point this out, but according to your mumbo-jumbo non-rhyming prophecy, you have a third option. That...a flash or something of warmth? Whatever, but I won't necessarily be hateful. I certainly don't feel hateful NOW thank you very much. I think you're just a little paranoid." Blackblizzard pointed out dryly, "Now I'm going to go home, if you don't mind. You can come along to if you like."

"Stop mocking me!" Whiteface snarled, "That's all you ever do is mock me Blackblizzard. You never take me seriously. You never take what I say and want seriously NOBODY does! Well that will change. I'm changing this prophecy. Without you there will be nothing to fulfill it and the darkness will be mine. Allll mine."

Next thing Blackblizzard knew was that the black warrior sprang at him, jaws spread wide. Blackblizzard hissed as Whiteface's fangs dug deep into his shoulder, and the warrior spun in an attempt to loosen his jaws. Claws raked down his side, and Blackblizzard slammed his shoulder down to the ground, revelling in the agonized screech of Whiteface as his head was smashed beneath him. The medicine cat scrambled back and snarled.

_It's against the warrior code to attack a medicine cat, isn't it?_ Blackblizzard thought, sizing up the older cat as they began to circle each other. Blackblizzard lifted his lips in a snarl. All that anger that Whiteface had directed at him, all the hurt he had caused. The caullous cat DESERVED to have his pelt torn off. _Besides, he attacked me first._

Blackblizzard hurled himself at Whiteface with a caterwaul that seemed to shake the very moorland around them. Whiteface screeched in reply and flung himself at Blackblizzard. The two tom's met in the middle, and while Whiteface had claws and fangs that were just as sharp as Blackblizzard's he was missing one crucial thing. Training.

Blackblizzard easily over powered the medicine cat, a feeling of glory descended on him as his paw slammed hard into the tom's once white muzzle. Now it was stained with blood. Whiteface reeled away from him and Blackblizzard lashed out with his back legs, delivering a vicious kick to the medicine cat's chest. Whiteface wheezed painfully as Blackblizzard stood over him, his muzzle twisted into a snarl of utter rage.

"You disgust me." Blackblizzard finally spat, "The path you chose was a path of caring and kindness, but you threw it away. You are a bitter cat that is hateful, and it is no wonder no cat in WindClan cares about you. You could die out here, and I doubt any cat would even turn up for your vigil you know that?"

"Says the cat..." Whiteface wheezed, a spark of defiance flickering in his eyes, "That destroyed his own...mother's...mind."

"Save your breath. All I can do now is kill you. You're just lucky that I follow the warrior code." Blackblizzard spun around and stalked off into the darkness. Or intended too. He didn't get five pawsteps before Whiteface let out another screech. Blackblizzard staggered under the weight of Whiteface as the cat sprang on him from behind. Claws raked down the side of his head, bloodying his muzzle and blinding him.

"I'll kill YOU Blackblizzard! If it's the last thing that I do breathing!" Whiteface howled. Blackblizzard rolled so that he could crush Whiteface under his body again, but the medicine cat had learned his lesson the first time and sprang away by slamming his back paws into the middle of Blackblizzard's back. Blackblizzard struck the ground hard and gagged on his own blood as it flowed into his open mouth.

Shaking his head sent the crimson drops spattering everywhere, but the warrior was still blinded by the heavy flow coming from his forehead and ears. Blackblizzard pawed desperately at his eyes as Whiteface slammed into his left side. Blackblizzard's fangs snapped at nothing as he hit the ground hard, and he blinked dazedly around the burning of his eyes.

"Fox-dung!" Blackblizzard spat as Whiteface lunged for his throat. The warrior saw him at the last second and rolled away hastily. Whiteface's muzzle must have slammed against the earth because the medicine cat swore violently. Blackblizzard shook his head again, this bleeding would be the death of him! He could see a little but the blood stung his eyes, and they closed automatically when he opened them.

"Blackblizzard hold on!" The yowl surprised Blackblizzard, caught him off guard. Whiteface too, he heard the medicine cat slid to a halt. Blackblizzard whirled to face him, blindly lifting his lips to reveal his sharp fangs in a snarl of fury. Shadedjay's yowl of fury tore through the air and Blackblizzard heard Whiteface cry out as he was thrown. Bravespirit's reassuring pelt suddenly brushed against his.

"Here..." Bravespirit meowed, and pressed something against his head while brushing at Blackblizzard's eyes. "That should help you to see, are you alright Blackblizzard? I never expected...I mean Whiteface is a grump but I wouldn't have ever thought..."

Blackblizzard blinked, while his eyes still smarted he could at least see now. Shadedjay was holding Whiteface down, and while the medicine cat was struggling he wasn't trying very HARD to get up. Hatred gleamed in his eyes, and raw jealousy, as he stared at Blackblizzard. "Release me now, she-cat!" Whiteface spat the word 'she-cat' out as if it were something vile, "I have no quarrels with you!"

"You've gone mad." Shadedjay meowed darkly, "Blackblizzard hasn't done anything to you."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Whiteface purred, locking eyes with Blackblizzard. For some reason the large warrior couldn't move. Couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All that he could focus on was the hatred in those eyes. "You loved it, the way the blood flowed from me? Don't you long to feel it again Blackblizzard? To dig your fangs into my flesh, to taste my blood?"

"Whiteface, calm down." Bravespirit soothed. Whiteface snarled and suddenly lurched. Shadedjay yowled and tumbled away from him, and Whiteface slammed into Blackblizzard. The warrior was prepared this time, and as Whiteface's body struck his Blackblizzard buried his fangs into the cat's soft throat.

"Nooo!" Whiteface rasped, and Bravespirit grabbed the warrior from behind. Blackblizzard hastily let go and watched with a mixture of exhaustion and amazement as Whiteface turned viciously on Bravespirit. The younger cat was having none of it, he slammed his back legs into the tom's muzzle with so much force that Whiteface's head snapped back. The cat staggered and fell to the ground panting hard. "Won't loose..."

"Are you okay?" Shadedjay meowed, limping over to them. (I've just realized that I completely hate her...) Her blue eyes trailed over to the fallen medicine cat, who was feebly trying to get to his paws. "What can we do with him? He's just going to attack you again..."

Blackblizzard looked at him grimly, blood was bubbling out of the cats nose. His eyes were glazed over, and the warrior suddenly felt a cold hatred for this cat. Whiteface was cruel, and clearly evil. No cat would be unhappy without him. Still, the speckled warrior leaned forward and tried to help the cat on his feet. Whiteface slid limply to the ground, convulsing twice before becoming completely still. The three cats stared in total shock at him for a moment.

Slowly, and with a great deal of panic in his meow, Blackblizzard said, "I've killed him. Oh StarClan no, I've just killed the medicine cat of our Clan." Fear rose like a great bird in his chest, spreading it's wings and eclipsing his heart. "Oh StarClan, I've killed him. What do I do?"

"Nothing, it's alright." Shadedjay soothed, "He started the fight Blackblizzard, look at me. He started it okay? Not you. You defended yourself..."

"I should have noticed he was bleeding to death." Bravespirit added, casting a guilty glance at the old cat. "We're both to blame."

"I'll be exiled." Blackblizzard moaned, "I don't think I can handle that. I can't be exiled! I love WindClan! I need to stay here to be with Ficklepaw! I need...Shadedjay what in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

The she-cat had gripped Whiteface by the scruff, and was hauling him across the moorland...away from camp. Towards the gorge to be precise. Bravespirit shuddered, and Blackblizzard suddenly felt very cold despite the fact that the wind had momentarily stopped. How odd was that? That the wind had ceased after the murder of this cat?

Shadedjay dragged the medicine cat to the very precipiece and shoved his body over with little show of respect. Her grim blue eyes flashed as she looked between the two cats that stared at her in motionless terror. "Neither of you are to say a word. Swear it, on StarClan itself."

"StarClan will judge us in the end for it." Bravespirit murmured, but added hastily, "I swear by StarClan."

"Me too." Blackblizzard meowed, not really believing. This was a secret he could tell no cat, not even Ficklepaw. Especially not Ficklepaw. He looked at Shadedjay and meowed helplessly, "Why? Why do we have to hide it? Wouldn't the truth be better?"

"Because...I don't want the cat I love sent away." Shadedjay meowed, Blackblizzard stared at her in shock and the she-cat spun around and headed off into the distance. Bravespirit leaned against Blackblizzard, and the two cats stood on the edge of the gorge feeling as if they'd never be innocent again.

* * *

_**Say WHAT!? Blackeh's a murderer?**_

**_I totally blame Whiteface for the whole thing. -points-_**

**_He never was a murderer in his original past, and it doesn't work with the rpg I created him on..._**

**_Buuut I threw it in there because I'm weird like that. I hated Whiteface too, so that helped._**

**_New Allegiances next chapter._**

**_Reviews much appreciated._**


	11. Mother

_Disclaimer;_

_FAAA! -tackles- I don't own Warriors, just all the characters and the plot._

_**XP Okay, so I'm on the tail-end of this story. F I N A L L Y**_

**_It's not very long. 0,o_**

**_I'm thinking there are going to be three more chaps. XP_**

**_I totally realized that there is no way for Orangeh and Asseh to be born without a Russetstripe..._**

**_Heh..._**

**_Oh well, I'll just pretend he's in there, I just don't write with him because he's not mine to control. -cackles- I won't put him in the allegiances but he exists SOMEWHERE in WindClan. -cackles again-_**

* * *

Leader;

Darkstar- Dark gray tabby tom

Deputy;

Wailingcry- Sandy colored she-cat*

MedicineCat;

Bravespirit- Snow colored tom w/ ginger patches and vivid orange eyes

Warriors;

Softfeather- Pale gray tabby she-cat

Crowtalon- Black and white tom w/ ice blue eyes

Wirepelt- Dark brown tom

Jaggedtail- Brown tabby tom w/ a broken tail

Tranquilpool- Blue gray she-cat w/ bright green eyes

Brightcourage- White tom w/ tortoiseshell patches

Emberfang- Dark gray tom w/ ginger flecks

Windywhisker- Gray brown tabby she-cat w/ golden-orange eyes

Kindredheart- Fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat

Blackblizzard- Tall white tom w/ black patches of fur and golden-orange eyes

Shadedjay-Blue-gray she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

_apprentice; Ficklepaw_

Petalwhisker- Pale blue-gray she-cat

Pebblespot- White she-cat w/ blue gray patches

Apprentices;

Ficklepaw- Small black, brown, and ginger tortoiseshell with golden-orange eyes

Queens and Kits;

Wailingcry- Sandy colored she-cat(w/Crowtalon)

Sandkit- Pale sandy colored tom-cat w/ white paws

Coldkit- Black and white she-cat w/ long whiskers

Elders;

Hollyreign- Once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ golden orange eyes

Snowclaw- White tom w/ long hooked claws

Moonwhisker- Silver tabby she-cat

Frostedpetal- Silver tabby she-cat w/ a white muzzle

* * *

_Chapter Eleven- Mother_

Ficklepaw stalked the outer edges of the camp with a confidence he had never had before. Well, he had it recently. Now the young apprentice padded confidently through the shadows, almost daring his old demons to rise up and face him. He wasn't afraid of Doomkit before, he knew how to combat the specter now. Still, he didn't know he had once been mad. Somehow he hadn't made the connection. Yet.

The tortoiseshell tipped his head to the side as he padded along the border of the camp. Frostedpetal was padding towards the medicine cat den, a purposeful look flashing in her bold eyes. The elderly she-cat poked her head in the den, and withdrew after a heartbeat, her eyes clouded slightly. Ficklepaw padded up behind her, "What's going on Frostedpetal?"

The she-cat jumped as though startled, and looked at the apprentice with surprise. "Oh, Ficklepaw. I was looking for Whiteface, or Bravespirit. I think Hollyreign is sick." Frostedpetal seemed to notice the way his golden-orange eyes hardened with distaste and she added solemnly, "She is sick in the head Ficklepaw. She never meant to kill-"

"Doesn't make it right." Ficklepaw meowed curtly, and pushed passed her. His good mood had vanished like the morning dew in the afternoon sun. Fox-dung! Why did Hollyreign have to screw everything up? The smaller cat glanced at Frostedpetal and meowed, "I think Blackblizzard went to look for Whiteface. Shadedjay and Bravespirit left awhile ago to find Blackblizzard."

"Thank you Ficklepaw...and...could you go and be with her." Frostedpetal meowed, and flattened her ears at the death-glare he gave her. "Ficklepaw please, the she-cat doesn't need to be alone right now. It's your duty as a WindClan cat."

"That's low." Ficklepaw replied, quirking his lips up into a small smile. Still, his golden-orange eyes hardened a little at the prospect. "Fine, I'll go."

With that the young apprentice turned his paws toward the elder's den. As he ducked inside he was aware of the change in atmosphere. Hollyreign was curled into a small ball, shudders wracked her form violently. The air seemed thick with death, and the other elders were nowhere to be seen. Ficklepaw awkwardly twitched his ear and sat a mouselength away from the she-cat he so bitterly hated.

Even with his anger at her he felt a twinge of sympathy. Compassion was in his nature, and watching Hollyreign writhe with agony made him feel uncomfortable. The she-cat cried out as if something had attacked her, and her eyes focused dazedly on his. Ficklepaw felt as if some cat had set his pelt aflame. Every nerve suddenly screamed with fear, he wanted to run out. Hollyreign's eyes softened and recognition flickered in their pained depths.

"Fickle...paw." She rasped, her voice grating against her throat almost worse than his did. Self-conciously the apprentice lifted one small paw to caress the scar tissue on his throat. Hollyreign's eyes followed the move and she moaned as if physically struck. "My fault, my fault."

Part of him yearned to scream at her, to let her feel the agony of guilt for waht she had done to him all those moons ago. Yet he found himself staring wordlessly at his paws, unable to deny her words but also incapable of confirming them. "You are ill...Hollyreign." He spoke her name carefully, and her ears perked forward as if she couldn't afford to miss a word he said.

"You came...to see...me?" Hollyreign let out a rasping chuckle that somehow turned into a keening wail. Ficklepaw flinched, and looked outside, wishing that Frostedpetal would return so that he could flee this place never to return. What had she said? That she THOUGHT Hollyreign was ill? It felt as if the entire den was tainted with death. He shuddered. "My fault, I ruined you. Broke Doomkit. Oh Doomkit, I'm sorry, please forgive me for being so..."

"Be quiet." Ficklepaw said, completely intending the words to be harsh and angry. They sounded soft though, almost gentle. Ficklepaw cursed himself and glared at his paws. Why couldn't he bring himself to hurt others? To turn all the pain he felt into righteous justice? Ficklepaw trembled as Hollyreign stretched out a paw and touched his. "Don't..."

"Please forgive me." She pleaded, "I don't know if I'll go to StarClan...I...don't deserve it Ficklepaw. But please, please tell me you forgive me. So that I can at least make it through my death feeling relief."

"I..." Ficklepaw felt the words stick in his muzzle. Compassion wrestled with hatred, he felt as if he were on fire and yet doused with the coldest water at the same time. The apprentice took a hesitant step forward, and then scrambled backwards. "I..."

"PLEASE!" She wailed, her eyes flashing in desperation. Ficklepaw's heart thudded with pity and rage. What did he feel for this cat? She was his mother...but had she ever meant to kill Doomkit? What if it had been like his visions? Where she had been so sure that the monsters were there, convinced? NO! It couldn't be the same thing it couldn't! "Ficklepaw, I'll never be...at peace..."

"You...said..." Ficklepaw trailed off. Oh it would be so easy, just to toss this she-cat's heart on the ground and stomp over it. Hatred made him want to do it. To scream in her face that she was nothing to him but a burden. That she had ruined his life, and killed his closest friend. She had, she had destroyed the fibre of his mind...was his mind destroyed? "I'm not insane!"

"What dear?" Hollyreign rasped, unaware of Ficklepaw's internal struggle. Ficklepaw backed away, baring his teeth at her. Suddenly his rage had no cap, and he felt that if he didn't leave he'd end up killing Hollyreign himself. The mere thought made his stomach churn violently and his head swam dizzingly.

"I'm not insane!" Ficklepaw snarled, "I'm not YOU! I'll NEVER be like you! I won't destroy the lives of those I love! You're pathetic Hollyreign, you...you..."

Oh her look was so shattered. So wounded. It tore at Ficklepaw's heart so violently that he let out a little whimper of agony. Hollyreign looked at him with eyes clearer than he had ever seen them. Eyes that were from before his kithood, but they were filled with so much sorrow that it felt as if with that single look he was suffering years of torment. "I love you."

Ficklepaw's heart wrenched, and she placed her head on her paws. Her breathing slowed, and before he could even think to move it stopped all together. The entire den was filled with a silence so oppressive that Ficklepaw was sure that he had gone deaf. The apprentice stared down at Hollyreign's still form, trying to feel...something. Why agony? Why this guilt that slammed into him from all sides.

"You could have lived longer...couldn't you?" Ficklepaw meowed miserably, his voice tight with pain. The apprentice backed out of the den, "But I killed you because I'm heartless and I couldn't forgive you..."

Why should he HAVE to forgive her? She destroyed everything dear to him! She took his closest brother, his best friend, and ended his life before he had a chance to even really taste it! Still, something stirred in his mind. She hadn't meant to do it...she never meant to do it. Ficklepaw spun around to flee and ran head-long into Softfeather. The she-cat blinked in surprise at him.

"Ficklepaw? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The she-cat exclaimed. Ficklepaw flattened his ears on his head uncomfortably, thinking of Doomkit's haunting spectre that had once padded at the corners of his mind. What if Doomkit returned because of what he did to Hollyreign? Or WORSE what if Hollyreign started stalking him. Cold fear stirred in his belly. "Ficklepaw?"

"N-nothing...no, I mean. It's something." Ficklepaw choked, "Hollyreign just died."

"Oh...oh no." Softfeather said, but in the way that told Ficklepaw she had no idea how to react to this news. She was watching him carefully and meowed softly, "I'm...sorry?"

"Me too." Ficklepaw said softly, and pushed passed her.

* * *

Blackblizzard sat silently at the entrance to camp. Hollyreign had been buried as the dawn light began to streak the sky. Now as the sun made it's way to the top of the sky he stayed very still. Whiteface and Hollyreign, both of them had died at the same time. Yet the entire Clan seemed more affected by Hollyreign's passing than the medicine cats. She was INSANE and the Clan still had more respect for her passing than Whiteface's.

It made Blackblizzard feel a twinge of guilt. True, Whiteface had been a bitter cat, but certainly part of that was because his Clan did not respect him. The warrior felt a wave of despair wash over him. Because of Blackblizzard this cat would not live to see another day. Even though it was fairly warm the warrior found himself shuddering.

"You okay Blackblizzard?" Darkstar meowed, Blackblizzard blinked at the leader in surprise. The gray tom-cat stared at him with gentle green eyes and meowed softly, "Losing those you care about can be terribly painful...I realize that there has been too much heartbreak for you recently. I would not judge you, no cat would, if you were to take a break from your warrior duties for a few days."

Blackblizzard blinked in surprise, and turned his sun-colored gaze away from the gray tabby. Finally he shook his head a little slowly, "No, thank you Darkstar. I...If there is anything I've learned through these experiences it is that life is precious. You can't sit around in a dark corner and mope."

"That is a wise thing to say, for a cat your age." Darkstar commented, and Blackblizzard realized for the first time that Darkstar was old. His dark muzzle was beginning to turn silver, and he moved a little stiffly now as well. "You and your brother are so young...yet you've seen more pain than any cat in this Clan. I fear for you...and Ficklepaw."

Blackblizzard's stomach lurched. Had Darkstar noticed Ficklepaw's odd behaviour? The warrior blinked nervously at the ground before meowing softly, "We have each other, and as long as we're together we can face anything. I know it. But...Darkstar...I don't think that Ficklepaw feels much for Hollyreign's death. Why should he, when she tried to kill him..."

"You did not know? Ficklepaw was with Hollyreign when she died. He was fairly shaken by the ordeal." Darkstar meowed, some surprise leaking into his rumbling meow. The tabby shook his head at Blackblizzard's clear surprise, "That apprentice has a very compassionate heart. That is both a strength and a weakness Blackblizzard, remember that because of his willingness to love those around him Ficklepaw may find himself getting easily hurt."

For some strange reason those words had a ring of prophecy to them. Blackblizzard shuddered and meowed, "I can keep an eye on him, don't worry Darkstar."

"You forget that all cats grow and change Blackblizzard." Darkstar meowed solemnly, "In fact...though I should tell Shadedjay first but you are his brother...Ficklepaw's assessment will be tomorrow. If all goes well he will recieve his warrior name. It is high-time he has had it. Ficklepaw has proven to be a level-headed cat."

"I'm sure he'll be excited Darkstar." Blackblizzard meowed, dipping his head respectfully. A stirring of happiness for his brother welled up. Ficklepaw would be a warrior soon. Certainly that counted for something? It meant that Blackblizzard had succeeded in curing his brother! That Ficklepaw would live a normal life despite the trauma he had suffered.

* * *

**_FAH! -facepalm-_**

**_This took forever and a half to get done. Hit writer's block halfway through. :3_**

**_Sorry it's short..._**


	12. Shattered

_Disclaimer;_

_My characters are the only thing that belong to me...things...XP _

_**Mmmm...**_

**_I was too lazy to go thread hunting so a bit of this is different than it was originally written. Hopefully it will be better XP_**

**_The only person who would even have read the original is Simp -.-u_**

**_Which is okay since this fanfiction is basically for her. XP That's the entire reason I wrote it...and I was bored...so...-coughs-_**

**_I've only got two reviewers so this can't be the most popular of fanfictions..._**

**_Unless all my fans are those people who don't have an account and can't leave reviews because I have anonymous reviews blocked._**

**_If you're one of those, hi there. Hope you like this :3_**

**_You can't tell me though because you can't review...and Streakz dunno how to fix that...soooo..._**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve- Shattered_

The light of dawn warmed Blackblizzard's patched pelt, and the warrior lifted his head as his dreams broke almost instantly. He could almost jump and skip with excitement. How ridiculous! This wasn't even his assessment! The warrior padded into the center of the clearing, hs sun-colored gaze lit on his brother's tortoiseshell and black pelt.

"Sleep well Ficklepaw?" Blackblizzard meowed as he watched the apprentices jaws split into a wide yawn. Ficklepaw jumped up to his paws and blinked in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"Anyone who saw your face would be startled." The apprentice commented lightly, twitching his ebony tail behind him. Blackblizzard purred with amusement at the excitement flashing in his kin's golden-orange eyes, "I'm so excited Blackblizzard! Oh great StarClan what if I fall into a rabbit's burrow or something!? I'm small enough for that to happen you know! Sheesh that'd be embarassing..."

"You'll do fine." Blackblizzard assured him. The warrior glanced around feeling a little confused, "Erm...were is Shadedjay? Shouldn't she be out here with you by now?"

"I dunno, you didn't see her in the warriors den?" Ficklepaw meowed, "I haven't seen her out here...oh! There she is, right behind you! Hiya Shadedjay! I mean...greetings Shadedjay."

Blackblizzard watched as his friend slid gracefully passed him and touched her nose to Ficklepaw's. A purr of amusement started in her throat, and her blue eyes twinkled merrily, "No need to throw all that enthusiasm out the window for me Ficklepaw. I know how excited you are for this, and I certainly can't blame you."

"Um..." Ficklepaw meowed when Shadedjay shot a death-glare in Blackblizzard's direction. "Are you...two fighting or something?"

"I don't know, ask Blackblizzard." The she-cat spat. Blackblizzard blinked at her in bewilderment, hardly knowing what he had done wrong. Shadedjay narrowed her blue eyes in complete and total fury. "You don't even know what you did wrong, do you? Mouse-brain!"

"Um...no." Blackblizzard said, twitching his whiskers in a mixture of amusement and confusion. "What did I do?"

"ARGH!" Shadedjay clubbed him upside the head...hard. Blackblizzard blinked in total surprise. She wasn't the kind of she-cat that hit people, she was the kind of she-cat that let her anger come out gently. She usually explained what frustrated her in a gentle tone of voice. This...well, it caught Blackblizzard off guard to be sure. "You moron! Most cats would at least REACT, but you haven't even said anything!"

"What are you talking about!?" Blackblizzard roared, towering over her. Ficklepaw squeaked with surprise, and Blackblizzard was aware that several warriors were watching them curiously now. Blackblizzard's tail lashed twice behind him, and Shadedjay glared up at him with a look of infinite hurt and frustration burning in her blue eyes.

"I told you...oh forget it." Shadedjay spat, she spun around and headed for the entrance to the camp. Looking over her shoulder she added, "Ficklepaw your assessment will begin at sunhigh. Go hunting then, you need not find me. I'll find you."

With that the gray she-cat vanished and Blackblizzard sat by his brother feeling lost and a little confused. After a moment Ficklepaw turned narrowed eyes in his direction, and the warrior almost groaned out loud. "You really are a moron, you know that brother?" Ficklepaw said, shaking his head from side to side. Several meows of agreement welled up from the Clan around them. Blackblizzard glared at every cat he could see.

"Alright, so the entire Clan's determined that I'm an idiot. Now can some cat PLEASE tell me what I did since everybody else seems to know!?" Blackblizzard snarled, looking around challengingly. It was his old mentor, Frostedpetal, that padded forward and gently flicked him between the eyes with her tail-tip.

"Bravespirit said that Shadedjay told you how she felt the other day." Frostedpetal explained gently, "You haven't said anything about it to her, have you Blackblizzard? You have to tell her you know, if you like her you like her if you don't you don't."

"I-...wait, what? I thought she was kidding." Blackblizzard faltered under the snorts of his fellow clan-mates. The patched warrior ducked his head and his ears drooped, "I mean...okay, so I didn't...I don't know what to do. Great StarClan, I didn't think of Shadedjay as more than a friend but if she wants to be more than friends I want her to be happy so..."

"Don't sit on it for too long." Wailingcry advised, the sandy queen tipped her head in his direction before heading back into the nursery. The Clan all padded away then, to do their respective duties. Ficklepaw was the last to go, shaking his small head from side to side.

Blackblizzard had never felt so humiliated and stupid in his entire life.

* * *

Blackblizzard watched as the sun started it's descent toward the horizon. Ficklepaw had recently returned from his assessment, and Blackblizzard was certain that Shadedjay would have to come back into camp eventually. He would talk to her then. The warrior twitched his ears nervously and cast his gaze down at his paws. Did he really love Shadedjay? Wasn't love something that hit you right away? Could he not have loved her yesterday, but love her today? If that was the case then wouldn't it be just as easy to fall OUT of love as it would be to fall IN love?

Bah! Blackblizzard twitched his tail in irritation, "This is just too confusing! I might as well be trying to figure out why rabbit's like to jump and why birds like to fly!"

Paranoia swept him. When Bravespirit had shot down his sister, Windywhisker had committed suicide. Would Shadedjay kill herself if he didn't like her? The patched tom-cat certainly didn't want that. "Fine then, I love her. Even if I really don't I'll MAKE myself love her. If only to make her happy." The warrior got to his paws and looked around. He didn't know exactly what he'd say, probably sorry for a start, but he'd get through to her.

"Where is Shadedjay?" He asked Tranquilpool. The warrioress shrugged her shoulders in reply. Blackblizzard padded over to Ficklepaw, who was beginning to fidget a little uncomfortably, "Is she coming? Did you talk to her after the assessment?"

"Yeah, she and Darkstar came out of hiding after my last catch." Ficklepaw's whiskers trembled, "I didn't realize that Darkstar was watching! I don't think I messed up, but what if I did something so stupid that I didn't even notice it?"

"Where is she then?" Blackblizzard said, steering the conversation back to the calm she-cat. Ficklepaw twitched his whiskers at Blackblizzard, "Come on Ficklepaw, I need to tell her sorry for waiting so long...it was just a lot to think about."

"Don't say it like that or I'll claw your whiskers off FOR her!" Ficklepaw meowed, "She went to clear her head near this place we found the other day. It's kind of close to the Thunderpath, so it's smelly but we like it there. We talked a lot there. You jealous?"

"No, not really." Blackblizzard said, Ficklepaw's ears twitched and the warrior added, "Erm...you're my brother. I know that you wouldn't want a relationship like that with Shadedjay."

"Riiiight." Ficklepaw meowed, twitching his coal colored ears at his older brother. Blackblizzard snorted and began to pad away but the apprentice caught up to him, "Wait, you don't know where it is. I'll take you."

"But..." Blackblizzard faltered, "Fine. I guess you wouldn't want to get your warrior name without Shadedjay there anyways. Lead the way, Ficklepaw."

* * *

Blackblizzard hated the Thunderpath. It was noisy, it was frightening, and it smelled awful. The warrior gagged on the stench, just knowing that he wouldn't get the awful smell from his fur for moons. The tom-cat's ears flattened miserably against his skull as Ficklepaw padded ahead of him. The apprentice seemed too close to the Thunderpath, but if Shadedjay took this route every time it must have been safe.

He kept shying away as the monsters barrelled passed. The warrior shuddered as the wind tore at his fur. Unnatural wind from the speed those beasts were running. _For the love of StarClan what needs to move so quickly anyways? I wonder how much food those things have to eat, is that why they run so fast?_

Blackblizzard shuddered a little. The poor tom almost died of fright when Ficklepaw stopped so suddenly in front of him. Blackblizzard had to yank the smaller cat back by the scruff of his neck because he'd walked straight into him. "Fox-dung Ficklepaw, this isn't the place to goof around! Shadedjay is mouse-brained for using this as a special place! We're going to get ourselves killed."

"I thought I smelled something odd is all." Ficklepaw said, looking at his brother with troubled eyes. The tortoiseshell shook his head, "We come here almost everyday Blackblizzard. Nothing's ever happened you know."

"I can't imagine what possessed you two into thinking this would be a fun place to hang around." The warrior replied dryly. He winced as a monster roared passed. The ground under his paws trembled in it's aftermath. The warrior surpressed a shudder.

"Are you SCARED?" Ficklepaw meowed, looking faintly amused. Blackblizzard cuffed the apprentice over the head, "Ow! Hey!"

"If a warrior wasn't afraid of anything he'd end up getting himself killed. Remember, Ficklepaw, that fear is an instinct and it helps us to survive. Yes I'm scared! I'd be insane not to be afraid of those beasts!" Blackblizzard snorted irritably at the hurt look in Ficklepaw's eyes. "Oh stop it! You need to learn to stop taking things cats say so personally!"

"I'm not insane." Ficklepaw growled, bristling slightly.

"Knock it off." Blackblizzard spat, feeling his patience begin to wear thin. "You're acting like a kit Ficklepaw, remember you're going to be a warrior today. For the love of StarClan just shape up."

Ficklepaw looked ready to spit with fury, but instead the young tom-cat bowed his head in shame. Blackblizzard felt a small stab of guilt for being so snappish with his kin. "I'm sorry Blackblizzard...it's just...never mind. Let's find Shadedjay so you can tell her how you feel and get back for my warriors ceremony."

The wind gusted sharply around them, and Blackblizzard tucked his nose into his chest fur. Grit dug painfully into his fur, and he lifted his head sharply as the monster drove passed. Every muscle was taut with surprise, and fear. "That smelled...like blood."

"Blood?" Ficklepaw whimpered, looking up at Blackblizzard with wide eyes. "You don't think some cat got hurt do you?"

"Shadedjay." Blackblizzard choked, and shoved passed the smaller cat. Ficklepaw let out a meow of protest and hastily followed after the taller tom. Blackblizzard clung to the grass as another monster tore passed. The warrior nearly ran into the path of one as he darted around the corner of the hill. He hissed, pulling back sharply and knocking Ficklepaw on his tail.

* * *

Ficklepaw whimpered as he watched his older brother scan the Thunderpath. The smaller tom-cat shouldered passed his big brother and gazed at the road with a mixture of dread and denial. _She won't be there, it'll be alright because she won't be there. Shadedjay is fine._ The scent of blood pervaded the area around them. Ficklepaw felt like he was drowning in it.

"No, oh no." Blackblizzard moaned softly, stepping back and shaking his head. Ficklepaw's stomach heaved sickeningly and he looked in the direction of his brother.

His mentor, his friend, was lying on the very edge of the path. Strange, because Ficklepaw had been looking towards the middle. Which didn't make any sense at all, Shadedjay was too smart to walk down the very center of the Thunderpath. _She's not dead. She can't be dead. It's Shadedjay...it's..._

"Shadedjay! Shadedjay!" Ficklepaw wailed, and the words just kept coming out like that. He couldn't stop them. It was like his anguish couldn't quit, it just kept pouring out in that one word. Her name, over and over again. "SHADEDJAY!"

"For the love of StarClan SHUT UP!" Blackblizzard snarled, towering over Ficklepaw with rage flashing in his eyes. Irrational fear intermingled with his grief, making Ficklepaw back hastily away from the tall cat. Blackblizzard's fangs glinted and he snapped, "Shut up or I'll throw you to the monsters myself, you got it?"

_Hollyreign's here...she's standing there. _The apprentice thought with a moan. Oh he could see her, hovering just out of the corner of his eye. She HAD come back for vengeance, and Doomkit was there too. Leering at him. Ficklepaw backed away as Blackblizzard headed out onto the path. His mind clouded with terror as the looming shapes of Doomkit and Hollyreign stepped closer to him. They smelled of carrion. Their flesh was rotting away revealing grinning skulls and white bone.

"No-no..." Ficklepaw wailed. _"Shut up or I'll throw you to the monsters myself, you got it?" _Blackblizzard's words began an endless loop in his head. His brother was in on it. Blackblizzard was helping Hollyreign and Doomkit do all the bad stuff. Ficklepaw wailed with terror as Blackblizzard padded closer to him. The warrior's pelt was stained with Shadedjay's blood. "MURDERER! You killed Shadedjay! MONSTER!"

"Ficklepaw have you gone mad? Calm down!" Blackblizzard snapped, Ficklepaw recoiled. His mind was buzzing, and he felt as if he were falling uncontrollably. Part of him knew that there was no possible way for Blackblizzard to have murdered Shadedjay. Yet another part was convinced the tom had joined up with his deceased family members.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The tortoiseshell tom wailed in terror as Blackblizzard stretched forth one ebony paw. One ebony paw flecked with blood. Oh Shadedjay, poor Shadedjay. Blackblizzard's eyes flashed darkly, the tom cat must have been half mad with his own grief but Ficklepaw was reeling in utter terror. "Murderer! Shadedjay! Dead!"

"FICKLEPAW FOR THE-" Blackblizzard screamed, Ficklepaw turned tail and fled. Fled away from the towering figure of his brother and away from the specters of his mother and brother. Fled deep into the moorland, and the entire time he was screaming. Screaming for somebody to save him from the darkness, and wondering on the inside when his mind had completely shattered.

* * *

Blackblizzard remained frozen in the same spot for so long that his muscles began to cramp up. Hurt stabbed through him with every heartbeat. Blackblizzard hung his head and tried to breathe. It hurt to suck in air. It hurt to think. The warrior buried his nose into Shadedjay's blood-stained pelt, gray like cool water, and began to weep helplessly.

_I'm so tired of it all. _The warrior thought, shaking with his sobs. _I'm tired of losing everything and everyone I care about. Why? Does StarClan hate me? They must...What did I do wrong StarClan? What did I do to deserve all this pain! All I want...all I want is for the hurt to go away..._

"Blackblizzard?" Bravespirit's soft meow sounded behind him, the black and white tom tensed his shoulders and stared blankly at his paws. "Oh Blackblizzard, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Ficklepaw told the Clan everything...I...couldn't believe him. Darkstar doesn't either, he thinks that Ficklepaw was just hysterical. You...didn't really kill Shadedjay did you?"

Those words made Blackblizzard feel as though he'd been thrown into the roaring waters of the gorge once more. The warrior slowly drifted his golden-orange gaze to Bravespirit. The anguish and hatred that flashed in their depths caught Bravespirit off guard. The cat staggered away as though afraid that Blackblizzard would tear his throat out.

_So you lied. You truly think that I killed my best friend._ Never had Blackblizzard felt a rage so potent as this. It felt as if it were poisoning him, and the warrior considered tearing his claws into Bravespirit's fur. Instead he meowed, with as much hatred as he could possibly muster for the ginger patched tom that stood before him, "I did not kill Shadedjay. She was all I had left. Now I have nothing. No one."

"But...you have Ficklepaw...you have me." Bravespirit meowed, recoiling as though Blackblizzard had struck him.

"No...no I don't." Blackblizzard growled, "I'm alone. I'm alone, and I'll be alone for the rest of my days. You know what Bravespirit? Tell the Clan that I murdered Shadedjay. Tell them that, I'm a murderer anyways because of Whiteface. Tell them I'm dangerous and a monster. Tell them to leave me alone...it's all a moot point anyway. You see, even if they leave me in the shadows and ignore me for the rest of my life it won't be any different. I should have realized it before, that nobody cares what happens to me."

"Stop being selfish." Bravespirit meowed, "You...Blackblizzard..."

Blackblizzard shoved passed the smaller cat. Padded acrossed the moorland. He'd lost everything he had that day. His future mate, his little brother, his best friend...but most of all he had lost faith in himself.

* * *

_**Oh, poor Blackeh...T_T**_

**_He makes me so sad..._**


	13. In the Corners

_Disclaimer;_

_All I own are my characters and the plot...:3_

_**HEY! Guess what!? Simpeh said I could use Russeh...**_

**_So he's been there this entire time...you just haven't gotten to see him._**

**_The thing mentioned ABOUT Russet belongs to Simp...the cat that committed suicide and everything._**

**_I dun' own that at all. SHE does, and she's a genius so go read V I S I O N A R Y her fanfiction if it catches your interest. :3_**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen- In the Corners_

The hole in his heart never left. When he returned that night he was met by the glaring eyes of all of his Clanmates. Some stood on his side, others believed Ficklepaw. The only reason he was not banned from his home and sent into a permanent exile was because both Wailingcry and Darkstar had agreed that there was no proof of Blackblizzard having killed Shadedjay.

Even though he hadn't been banished it didn't matter. As Darkstar meowed this solemnly to the Clan all eyes had swiveled in Blackblizzard's direction. He remained under their hateful eyes, head bowed and eyes fixed on the ground. The tom would not cry in front of them, would not show his grief and agony. He would bear the pain alone.

"The only way I can think to honor Shadedjay is to give her apprentice the warrior name he deserves." Darkstar meowed, flicking his tail up. Ficklepaw didn't seem shaken anymore, only a little confident. Blackblizzard's stomach heaved sickeningly and he felt a surprising emotion towards his kin. An emotion he once swore he would never feel.

Hatred.

It was stronger than the anger he felt for Bravespirit. It was more venomous somehow, more tainting. Blackblizzard felt with every fiber of his pelt a dislike for that small tortoiseshell tom of the likes he had never felt before. The warrior ducked his head and snarled at the ground. That cat destroyed everything. He made it impossible for him to ever face Shadedjay's death.

"Ficklepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code? And to protect and serve your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Darkstar meowed solemnly. Inside Blackblizzard screamed with rage. No fair. No fair that the cat who had turned his friends against him would live in honor. It wasn't right.

"I do." Ficklepaw meowed, his raspy voice filled with pain as he added, "For Shadedjay."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Ficklepaw from this moment you will be known as Fickleheart. StarClan honors your compassion and inner strength as they welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Darkstar meowed, Blackblizzard turned and left the gathering then. He padded away as his brother's new name was called out by the cats all around.

_I'm all alone...I'm all alone and I hate it._

* * *

The moons passed and as every day went by the black and white tom cat pulled himself into the shadows. His suspected crimes and reputation kept the others at bay. At a gathering, in the early days, he had once overheard that he was cursed. That the reason his Clan did not sit near him was because his entire family had died but one tortoiseshell who refused to acknowledge him as kin.

It was a terrible way to be. Soon he would tag along at the fringes of patrols, only remembered because Wailingcry thought it was her duty. It was as if the black and white warrior did not exist. It hurt worse than Blackblizzard had expected. Even convincing himself that he'd already been an outsider did not blunt the painful blow of being unaccepted.

Some cat's tried. Bravespirit attempted several times to get Blackblizzard to talk. The warrior would not reply. Bravespirit had betrayed him worse than Fickleheart had. At least Fickleheart was insane.

Nights were the worst, especially in the leafbare months. No cat would sleep near him, even after the memory of Shadedjay faded to the backs of their minds. It wasn't out of hostility after awhile, but habit. Blackblizzard just wasn't a cat that really existed. It came to the point where younger cats didn't know him, and when Fickleheart got his first apprentice, Sandpaw, Blackblizzard knew the tom-cat didn't even know Fickleheart had a brother.

It was an interesting way to live life. Instead of an actor he became a spectator for the play. Oh he did his duties as a warrior when he could find the strength to bring himself to his paws. He found himself watching his clan-mates and wondering at their behavior. It seemed so petty and ridiculous sometimes.

One example was when the warrior Russetstripe left the Clan. She-cats had mooned over him and worshipped the ground his paws touched practically. Yet when he vanished the Clan began to speak of him as if he were terrible. Blackblizzard had never been close with the older warrior, and had known that the cat could be a bit of a jerk at times but still. Why act as if you loved a cat to their face and then turn around with such distaste at their leaving? It had...something to do with a she-cat that killed herself or something. Which was stupid in Blackblizzard's opinion. No cat had blamed Bravespirit when Windywhisker died.

It all seemed a moot point because Russetstripe returned later anyways.

Even he can't exactly remember when he started using the poppy seeds to dull the pain. It just kind of happened. The warrior would slip into the medicine cat den and gather as many of the seeds he could. He'd keep them hidden under his nest, and when the pain got to the point where he could hardly stand it he would lap them up until he felt the numbing stupor overcome his body.

Oh it was a relief. A relief to get away from the hurt and the hatred. It made him feel better to push everything away. To shove it into a corner and let it be forgotten like his own existence. The warrior would lap up so many at a time that he would have trouble walking. When this happened he'd curl himself into a tiny ball and pretend that he was a kitten again. A kitten surrounded by his sisters and wrapped up in Hollyreign's soft tail. A kitten whose father would come and play with him in the afternoon.

* * *

The world was a haze of numbness. Just the way Blackblizzard preferred things. The tom-cat curled up into a tight ball, his eyes squeezed shut against the world. If he could just convince himself that his purring was his mother's head be alright again. Everything would stop hurting soon enough. A paw prodded his side sharply, and the warrior snapped open his eyes.

"I knew it, you've been at my poppyseeds haven't you?" Bravespirit snapped. The cat had grown in the moons, and there was a depression that always flickered in his orange eyes. Blackblizzard tipped his head to one side and wondered why the cat was paying any attention to him now of all times. "Blackblizzard, I'm talking to you."

"Need them." The warrior replied, and shut his eyes. "Talking...not to you."

"You don't even sound coherent Blackblizzard! Look at yourself! You've slipped into a hole, and you haven't pulled yourself back up. You're not the cat that was once my friend." Bravespirit sounded as though he were in agony. Blackblizzard couldn't imagine what HIS problem was. Everything was just lovely and fuzzy at the moment. "Please stop this. Stop acting like you don't belong here. You do Blackblizzard. I'm worried about you."

"Nnnn..." Blackblizzard replied. Which wasn't what he had meant to say at all. What had he wanted to say again? Oh...something about Bravespirit being stupid. The warrior snorted with laughter and buried his nose in his paws. "_Mrrow..."_

"You're hopeless." Bravespirit meowed, "If you don't take the action to stop it yourself I'll hide them Blackblizzard."

The warrior's head shot up at that. Blackblizzard felt a plummet in his gut and he let out a mew of protest. Bravespirit watched him with heartbroken eyes, "No, no not my stuff. I neeeed it Bravespirit. Don' take it away. Please don't..."

"I did this to you didn't I? I should have trusted you Blackblizzard...I...I'm so sorry." Bravespirit's voice cracked, and Blackblizzard noticed the cat was crying. "I should have been there for you like a true friend. Please forgive me. Please."

The warrior didn't reply. He didn't have the strength to. He couldn't remember why he didn't like this cat very much, not while he was numb, but he knew that he didn't want to forgive him. The cat curled into a ball and shut his eyes while Bravespirit hovered over him and wept.

* * *

The forced end to his addiction was awful, and only served to make Blackblizzard feel more alone and bitter. Now he had no outlet, no way to escape the hurt that slammed into him from all sides. The warrior knew in his heart that he was grateful to Bravespirit for ending his need for the numbness...but the bitter anger he felt at having his only route from the pain taken away stomped that.

The withdrawal symptoms had been hell. The warrior had spent hours writhing in agony. Bravespirit had kept him in the medicine cat den, but a guard was posted on him at all times. The warrior remembered ransacking the place once in a desperate search for the drugs.

Now he was clean, at least. The warrior ducked his head against the howling wind and stayed frozen in place. It was unfair to take his only way out of the hurt away. So terribly unfair.

* * *

**_I know it's short, it's supposed to be..._**

**_Basically one more chapter and then an epilogue..._**

**_Poor Blackeh..._**


	14. The Dead will Speak

_Disclaimer;_

_Really people, if I owned warriors I would have thrown Blackeh in the actual stories...and WC would totally be the main Clan since TC is getting overrated...XP That of course doesn't count the awesomeness of a certain family of HareClanners and a cuddly deputy with a stoic exterior. (You know who I'm talkin' about Simpeh XP) Mmmm, technically I don't own them. Simp's characters are HERS...I'll tear you're heart out and feed it to my psycho's if you even DARE to TOUCH them. Only I get to touch them...unless Simp says otherwise of course...-cuddles Assassin and purrs- Cudddddllllllyyyy...Oh! the way that this one character gets to become leader isn't an idea I came up with...it was used on an RPG site because both the leader and dep died there and that's how I got the position. :3 Also the thing that happens to Bravespirit happened to a person who calls herself Tailseh's cat. I don't own that either, I'm using it though because it causes a lot of stress and fits so well with the story. _

_**Basically I'm neglecting necessary school work for this.**_

**_Long disclaimer up there...-.-u_**

**_So...yeah, wrap your heads around THAT one._**

**_XP_**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen- The Dead will Speak_

It was an uncountable amount of moons later when the world came back with terrible clarity to the black and white warrior. His quiet observation that set him apart from his fellow clan-mates shattered so simply that it left him feeling stunned and terrified days later.

The day was cold, and for some moons Darkstar had fallen prey to a sickness. Wailingcry succumbed to it a short while later. As Blackblizzard skirted the edges of the WindClan camp he caught the distress that filled the air like a thick cloud. The warrior twitched his ears and silently came to a halt at the edge of the crowd.

"Darkstar is dead." The murmurs of his Clan-mates sounded filled with terror and distress. Blackblizzard thought of the dark gray tabby who had been weakening with every passing day. Could his Clan truly be so surprised. "Wailingcry passed on as well."

Blackblizzard blinked. He certainly hadn't expected that. The warrior wondered who their Clan leader would be, and he watched as Bravespirit made his way to the top of the Windy Tree. The medicine cat looked solemnly down at the Clan below before he started to speak, "As you all know by now...both Darkstar and Wailingcry are dead."

Despaired cries spread through the Clan. Blackblizzard merely stared at his paws. When would these cats learn that death was unavoidable? That the way they grieved over something so inevitable was just a waste of time and energy? Brightcourage stepped forward, his square muzzle held up as he gazed around the Clan, "We must decide who will be the next Clan leader."

"Brightcourage is right." Bravespirit meowed, dipping his head to his father. Blackblizzard wondered if the medicine cat was ill himself. He seemed more frail than usual, and his breathing came in gasps. Not that Blackblizzard cared much. The warrior snarled at the frosty ground and shook his head at his Clan-mates.

"Fickleheart!" One cat in the very back of the Clan meowed. Blackblizzard's head snapped up in surprise, and he spotted his brother's tortoiseshell pelt in a heartbeat. The small cat's eyes stretched wide in surprise.

* * *

Fickleheart had barely recovered from his madness three moons ago. The warrior would be forever grateful to his friend for reaching out to him and telling him the one thing he needed to hear. That Doomkit had loved him and would never have dreamed of tormenting him. It was amazing how simple it had been to scatter away all of his doubts with those words.

Now he found himself looking around wildly with a trapped feeling that reminded him of his days of madness. The tortoiseshell stared around him with eyes widened in horror. "Wait...what?"

"Yes! Fickleheart is a wonderful choice!" Many warriors that had moons more experience than he consented, nodding their heads. Some of the Elders let out jubilant cries of agreement. Fickleheart's head reeled. He hadn't even realized he was a CANDIDATE! When had he become so popular and worthy of such an honor in the eyes of his Clan-mates?

"Fickleheart! Fickleheart!" The entire Clan was in agreement...or so it seemed at the moment. Fickleheart blanched. _No! Wait, I'm not good enough for something like this! Not me! Any cat but me, I'll mess up!_

"Fickleheart..." Bravespirit meowed solemnly, "The entire Clan thinks you are up to this task. Leadership is no easy duty, there will be many things in your life that will change."

"I..." Fickleheart felt the pressure of every cat's eyes around him. _Fox-dung I'm trapped! I don't want this, but I don't have a choice do I? _The tom dipped his head and meowed softly, "I'm honored...but...Yes. I'll be the next leader Bravespirit. I'll try my best, I swear it by StarClan."

* * *

It felt as if he'd been tossed into a pool of cool water. Blackblizzard felt a meow of protest rise to his maw. _No! You mouse-brains! He's mad! We can't have him for a leader! He'll destroy you all!_

It took every fiber of concentration for him not to leap in front of all the cat's and scream this at the top of his lungs. The warrior trembled violently as he watched his brother with widened sun-colored eyes. There had to be a way to stop this. There had to be a way for them to realize that Fickleheart COULDN'T possibly be leader. Never, never in a million moons.

But if he said anything who would believe him? He, who had been sulking for some twenty-odd moons in the warriors den? He who most cat's couldn't name any longer. Blackblizzard backed away feeling trapped by his loneliness. Why did he do something as stupid as that? Because he would have never imagined that a cat would choose Fickleheart as leader.

* * *

_I really don't think it's a good idea for Bravespirit to come with me. _Fickleheart thought, narrowing his golden spattered brow as he padded beside the sickly medicine cat. The poor tom didn't seem like he was doing well...at ALL. Fickleheart glanced over his shoulder at the empty moorland behind them. They'd left camp at sunhigh. Now the moon was making it's way through the sky and the two cats were hurrying toward the moonstone.

_Who would have thought that even before I had nine-lives I'd have to judge a cat from my Clan? _Fickleheart thought, thinking of the she-cat he had crossed paths with on the border. His back ached from the burden he took from her. He'd have to talk about that later though. Highstones was looming before them.

Bravespirit ducked in with no hesitation but Fickleheart stopped at the mouth and gazed around him in awe. This place, he'd been here before as an apprentice of course but he would never have imagined that one day he would travel down there to converse with his warrior ancestors. For a moment he felt a stab of fear.

Fickleheart followed after Bravespirit, his golden-orange eyes flashing in the darkness. Tunnel after tunnel weaved before him, and a stifling feeling of claustrophobia descended over the small tom-cat. For the first time in moons he imagined piercing ice colored eyes, but he shook it off. Doomkit didn't hate him, he never would have been able to. The tom-cat felt no fear for his long dead kin, only a piercing regret.

He almost broke his vow of silence entering the main cavern. The whole area suddenly lit up, changing to a brilliant silver before his very eyes. Fickleheart's mouth fell open in awe. StarClan were truly powerful beyond imagining. To change an entirely dark cavern into a thing of such great beauty...appreciation for his ancestors welled within the small tortoiseshell. Bravespirit was curled at the edges of the cavern, his breathing hitched and his eyes half-closed.

Bravespirit caught his worried glance and flicked his tail to the looming moonstone. Looming, no, looming meant dark. This was holy. Fickleheart padded around it and settled onto the cold stone underpaw. The cat breathed a sigh through his nose, and almost expected stars to dart off of the glowing stone. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his nose to the coldest stone he ever felt. Then he was spinning into the stars.

* * *

Blackblizzard had decided to sleep. If only to get this whole mess off of his mind. The warrior was now padding through a darker version of the moorland. Cries could be heard in the distance, and if he focused on them he could make out who they were and what they were saying. Blackblizzard had forced himself to stop focusing on those voices, it hurt him too much.

"Fancy seeing YOU here." A snarl mixed with a purr. It was such an odd way to talk that Blackblizzard tipped his head to one side in confusion. His eyes found that night-colored tom-cat who grinned at him. Sharp fangs glinted crimson in the darkness, "Desperation will make any cat turn to almost anything for help."

"Nightrage." Blackblizzard said, and shuddered. The cat that had kidnapped him as a kit. The cat that Whiteface had been obsessed with. The warrior glared at the tom and meowed irritably, "What do you want?"

"Only have your best interests in mind kitten." Nightrage purred, and Blackblizzard flattened his ears against his skull. He was no kitten. Youth had died long ago, somewhere back with Shadedjay. Nightrage padded up to him and flashed another crimson-stained grin. "The best interests of your pathetic little Clan. Do you not agree that it is stupid to place a cat who is insane in power?"

"How..." Blackblizzard shook his head from side to side and snapped, "Nevermind Nightrage. WindClan's problems are no concern of yours."

As the warrior turned to pad away his own shadow suddenly heaved underpaw. Nightrage materialized in front of him, an evil grin made it's way across the cat's features. Blackblizzard curled his lip up in a snarl. Long ago he may have been frightened of the darkness but it was part of him now. There was no use fearing the black patches that covered his white pelt. The warrior watched as Nightrage scoffed at him, "No concern? I'm offering to help you, fool. Do not pass up your only chance to end this."

"WindClan has not been there for me." Blackblizzard snapped back, "So why should I care if it goes down in the dirt?"

"My, my, aren't we selfish?" Nightrage purred, "But then, I'd be in denial too if I knew this entire thing was all my fault."

Blackblizzard's muscles tensed. Eyes filled with rage flicked up to Nightrage's face. The tom-cat grinned at him again. Blackblizzard wrestled with the urge to tear the cat's throat out. Blackblizzard pulled his lips back into a snarl, and suddenly the sky blossomed with color overhead. Blackblizzard let out a caterwaul of terror as the dark sky flashed blood red. Lightning as dark as the night itself forked down and slammed between the two cats. Nightrage stood with eyes as dark as the starless sky. The black cat's mouth parted in a fanged grin, and cold laughter poured out of his throat.

Helplessly, Blackblizzard found himself rigidly attached to the ground. Black lightning seemed to surround him, to fill his body with cold fire unlike anything he ever felt before. The tomcat yowled in complete agony. The sound was so horrifying that the sky seemed to tear itself apart because of it. Then, still frozen with his muzzle tilted toward the sky, images began to flash.

Everything. His father's singed pelt, his mother's broken wail, Doomkit's neck bent at an awkward angle, Kindredheart fighting the fox, Windywhisker with the deathberries, Hollyreign's limp form and finally Shadedjay. Shadedjay broken and bleeding on the black tar of the Thunderpath, and Fickleheart's eyes. He saw it, saw the moment that his brother's mind finally snapped.

"All of it is your fault." Nightrage whispered, Blackblizzard would have shuddered if he could move. The evil warrior purred, "It is amazing how much destruction you have caused. If it hadn't been for you your father would not have joined that patrol you know, he probably wouldn't have felt an obligation to. But you were his son, he was proud of you. Oh, and of course Doomkit was your fault too. You may as well have tossed him over the cliff yourself. Broke your mother's heart and mind you did..."

"No..." Blackblizzard moaned, fighting against the guilt that threatened to swallow him whole. Nightrage chuckled coolly, specters rose up around Blackblizzard. Their eyes glittering crimson in the dark-light. The warrior struggled against the pain that held him in place. "Nooooo..."

"You fought with Kindredheart and sent her storming off. You didn't notice the agony Windywhisker felt, not in time anyways. Could have stopped it, if only you would have paid more attention to her. That's all your sisters wanted. Was their brother. Hollyreign's mind ate away at her health, which, as I mentioned before, was your fault." Nightrage laughed cruelly at the tears that poured down Blackblizzard's muzzle. Oh the agony of the lightning was nothing compared to the hole that was opening in his heart. "Then you were stupid and wouldn't tell the she-cat that loved you what she wanted to hear. Would she have been there all alone if you had spoken sooner? No, she would have been with you. She wouldn't have been on the Thunderpath. Then you told you're brother you'd kill him if he wouldn't shut up, or at least that's what he heard right? So Blackblizzard, how can you deny that those deaths, those breaks, are your fault?"

"Please..." Blackblizzard choked, "Leave me alone. I just want to live my life alone. I'm happy that way. I'm happy when the world ignores me."

"You have sinned Blackblizzard. When you die you will join us in the darkness." Nightrage was joined by the voices of the specters. Blackblizzard trembled with inner agony with the pain of his guilt. "Unless...you can fix the wrongs you have done. Unless you can prove to your warrior ancestors your strength. Your faith."

"Salvation..." Blackblizzard murmured, a longing like nothing he had ever felt welled within him. To never feel the stabbings of guilt. To finally be at rest with the world. "To be free..."

"Kill your brother. Right the wrongs you have done to your Clan. Do you not see why you must do this? He must die at your claws for it is your fault his mind is still broken. You did not fix him, so you must take him down. Or WindClan will fall." Nightrage meowed, Blackblizzard's heart tore. Pain flashed in his eyes.

"But...my brother..." Blackblizzard choked. "He's all I have left, even if he never talks to me. Or looks at me...I...I'm his older brother. It's my duty to protect him."

"You are a WindClan warrior." Nightrage meowed, suddenly the ground vanished from underpaw. Blackblizzard was hurtling toward the crimosn sky. Flashes of black lightning stabbed at his vision. Agony poured through his body, and he heard only one phrase over and over as he fell into the nothingness; "You do what is best for your Clan."

* * *

Fickleheart couldn't believe it. He was at Fourtrees. The oaks rose around him like great guardians, their branches sparkled with the reflection of starlight. Oh those stars! They were closer than he had ever seen them. The warrior felt like he could scoop them from the sky with his paw. _I wonder what stars feel like? Are they hot, or are they cold? Do they feel like ice or fire?_

"Fickleheart." The voice startled the warrior. The tortoiseshell whirled and saw that he was staring into the gentle eyes of Darkstar. The leader's youth had been restored. He held his head high, and his tail curved behind him in a proud arc. "You are a most interesting choice for leader, but I have faith that your hardships and struggles will shape you into a great leader."

Speechless the tortoiseshell dipped his head. It was then that he noticed the group of cats that sat calmly behind the former leader. Wailingcry, with her sandy head held high. Nativebrush (Fickleheart assumed) with his chest puffed out proudly and his ice colored eyes flaming with pride. Kindredheart, her tortoiseshell fur fluffed out in excitement. Windywhisker, blinking calmly in Fickleheart's direction. His mentor Shadedjay burst into a loud purr when he met her gentle blue gaze. His heart lurched a bit when he saw Hollyreign, staring at her paws as though ashamed. Finally he broke his silence, "Doomkit..."

"Fickleheart!" Doomkit meowed cheerfully, bright blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'm glad you've been chosen as leader!"

"I..." The warrior choked on his apology as the young forever-kit tilted his muzzle back and laughed. Fickleheart's stomach lurched as the tom turned and buried his nose into Hollyreign's fur. How could he be so forgiving of the cat that killed him? The warrior blinked, suddenly, "There...is there one missing?"

There was no reply.

"Me first." Kindredheart meowed, scrambling to her paws. Fickleheart jerked with surprise as the tortoiseshell advanced on him, and the she-cat openly snorted. "Oh, hold still will you? You've always been such a baby. With this life I give you judgement, use it so that you may never make the mistakes I made."

The tortoiseshell touched her nose to the center of his forehead, and Ficklestar was shocked by how much it HURT for her to touch him. It BURNED in a way that neither ice nor fire did. His instinct was to shy away, but he found himself unable to move as a strange energy flooded him from whiskers to tail-tip.

Even as Kindredheart stepped away from the dazed tom-cat Windywhisker slid into place. She leaned forward and meowed solemnly, "With this life I give you endurance. Use it to move beyond the heartbreak you will face in your years."

He felt the agony of loosing hope, the sheer pain of feeling like the whole world could care less if he dropped dead. Fickleheart choked on the misery that seemed to flood from the she-cat, but something glimmered there too. This experience had made the StarClan she-cat even stronger than she had ever been in life. It must have. Fickleheart felt a twinge in his heart as his older sister padded away. He was sorry that he never got close to that she-cat.

The cat that resembled his brother slid forward. Blue eyes glimmering with pride. Nativebrush made a soft noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a purr. "You cannot fathom how proud I am of you Fickleheart. To move beyond your pain...but remember that times will be tough son. I only wish that I could have gotten to know you beyond this first meeting." Fickleheart felt suddenly choked up, and the warrior glanced away feeling embarassed. Nativebrush meowed solemnly, "With this life I give you imagination. Use it to open your mind to the possibilities of your Clan."

Fickleheart braced himself for agony, and was surprised by the way his mind seemed to explode with color. Tastes, sounds, words seemed to fly through his head. The tom-cat felt his eyes stretch wide in confusion. Creativity in it's rawest of forms flooded into Fickleheart, and for the smallest of moments he felt he could identify the melodies of birdsong. As Nativebrush slipped away he wondered what kind of cat his father had been.

Wailingcry padded to his side and Fickleheart blinked in surprise at the she-cat. Her eyes flashed with pain for a moment, and she paused as though she had no idea what to say. Fickleheart squirmed for a moment under that level stare. Finally Wailingcry heaved a soft sigh and gently pressed her muzzle against Fickleheart's forehead. Her eyes glimmered with apology as she meowed, "Fickleheart with this life I give you compassion. Use it to forever love the lives of those who are around you."

It hurt worse than he would have imagined. Guilt, love, joy, pain...it all slammed into him so quickly that it was all the small cat could do to remain standing. The guilt felt like thorns digging into his pelt from all sides. The love was a fierce protectiveness that burned through his pelt like the hottest of fire. The joy was the only thing that didn't hurt, but when the pain came. Oh it was a pain like nothing he ever felt. A pain of sympathy, of pity for those whose lives he could not change. It was a terribly helpless feeling, and left Ficklestar on the verge of being sick in the grass.

_Now wouldn't that be humiliating?_ The tom-cat thought with a snort of laughter, _Throwing up in front of my warrior ancestors?_

Shadedjay padded forward. His mentor glanced at him gently, her blue eyes filled with a small grief. Finally she leaned forward and brushed her muzzle against his, "I am proud of you, my former apprentice. To think that the cat I trained...no...we trained you. Please Fickleheart, watch over Blackblizzard for me will you? I fear that his heart is so vulnerable now..." She shook her head, "But that's not what you're here for. Fickleheart with this life I give you understanding. Use it to understand all sides of fights and crime."

It was an oddly electrifying sensation that spread through the tom-cat. He found himself panting as Shadedjay pulled away. Panic gripped him. He was having a hard time breathing. Had a cat ever died during this ceremony? It seemed like an important thing to notify somebody of, that it hurt. Maybe that was why the ceremony was so secretive. A cat would have to be completely mad to endure all of this for power.

The next cat that padded forward was Hollyreign. Both tortoiseshell's stood rigid for a moment. Golden-orange eyes locked for a moment, his flickering with hesitation and fear and hers flickering with agony and guilt. Finally Hollyreign stepped forward. Her muzzle brushed his and she meowed in a soft and sad voice, "With this life I give you peace of mind, use it so that the pain I have caused you and the pain that you will see does not shatter your resolve as it once did mine."

The guilt he felt during Wailingcry's gift was nothing compared to this. It was like he'd been thrown headfirst into a sea of mud. Thick mud that flooded into his mouth and weighed down his heart heavily. Whispers filled his ears, and a feeling of mistrust descended on him like a thick cloud. The whole world was against him, and his heart felt as if it had not merely broken, but been torn from his chest. It felt as if the shadows would reveal beasts that were far worse than anything his own hallucinations had conjured up. Fickleheart wailed aloud as Hollyreign slid back into the Clan. The grief and pain was too much to keep inside.

The warrior was trembling as he crouched on the floor. The feelings of paranoia ebbed away slowly, scaring the fur off of him. Why would it last so long when the other lives had faded away? Was it that Hollyreign had felt so much pain, so much emotional strain that the imprint would stay with him forever? The thought made the warrior whimper like a small kit.

Doomkit gently nudged Fickleheart, and the tortoiseshell tore his gaze from his paws to those ice colored eyes. Doomkit quirked a smile at him, a gentle and sympathetic smile. The tiny kitten looked so young, but so serious at the same time. Fickleheart felt his heart twinge with pain. His brother would have made a far better leader than him, "With this life I give you forgiveness. Use it to judge those of your Clan with fairness."

It was warm. So gentle was the feeling that entered Fickleheart that the warrior thought he was going to fall asleep. He had an immense feeling of PEACE descend upon him. The warrior had never felt so calm, not in his entire life. Doomkit and Fickleheart stared at each other for a moment before Doomkit dipped his head and stepped back into the mass of starry cats.

"Fickleheart." the tortoiseshell blinked and whipped his head around. Bravespirit was sitting with his tail wrapped around his paws. His orange eyes glimmered dimly, and stars shimmered in his fur. Fickleheart felt a flash of total confusion as the cat padded forward and pressed his muzzle to Fickleheart's forehead like the others. "With this life I give you faith. Use it to forever believe in your warrior ancestors and the unseen paths they leave you to follow."

His confusion had left him unguarded, and the raw emotion that flooded into Fickleheart knocked the cat down. Somehow Bravespirit's nose remained trained on his forehead, but the warrior collapsed under the sheer weight of what had settled on him. Faith was uplifting, but this seemed like it was almost a burden. Like he was carrying a thousand stones for the sake of what he believed in.

"Wait...Bravespirit..." Fickleheart choked as the cat began to walk away. "What are you doing...here? I thought that...I mean..."

"I've died Fickleheart." Bravespirit replied calmly. The cat tilted his starry muzzle to look over his shoulder. His orange eyes flashed with pain and he continued softly, "When you awaken you will find my body. I apologize...I...did not realize that I would leave this world with you."

Darkstar padded up to Fickleheart before the cat could even say anything in reply. The dark tabby regarded the tortoiseshell for a moment before pressing his muzzle against Fickleheart's forehead. His head throbbed at the touch, and Fickleheart felt an immense relief that this would be his final life given. Darkstar closed his eyes and meowed, "With this life I give you honesty, use it to guide WindClan with truth."

To this day he wouldn't be able to explain it. It felt like pain, but it was uplifting at the same time. Like the weight that had settled on him from Bravespirit's life had drifted into the clouds. Fickleheart felt strong and weak at the same time as Darkstar padded away. It was such a complex sensation that the cat blinked in confusion as he stared around the group.

"Nine lives have been bestowed upon you. Use them to protect your Clan in a way that no warrior ever could. From this moment on, and into eternity, your name will be known as Ficklestar. StarClan honors you as the new leader of WindClan." The voices of the cats boomed around him with so much strength that the cat felt the tremor of it in his paws. "Ficklestar! Ficklestar! Ficklestar!"

When his eyes flew open the silence was so complete that the cat felt a pang of fear. The cave was dark now, and even with his night vision he could barely make out the ginger patched pelt of his medicine cat. Ficklestar dipped his head and grabbed the scruff. He would have to take Bravespirit home.

As he padded out of the den his head spun with the memory of his ceremony. His paws itched to run across the moorland, and yet he felt as if he could sleep for six moons straight. The new leader felt a new weight of responsibility descend on him as he managed to get Bravespirit on his back. The cat was bigger than him, but he couldn't get himself to drag the medicine cat's body all the way home. It was like Bravespirit was the symbol for all the weight he had to carry now. Grimly the tortoiseshell headed across the dark moorland.

* * *

Blackblizzard lifted his muzzle in a snarl. No cat would notice, but he couldn't help the feeling of frustration he felt. That Bravespirit was dead...it was an omen he was sure of it. Sent by Nightrage himself. The medicine cat's death was a warning. If Blackblizzard didn't take Ficklestar down then the whole Clan would fall.

It was an unbelievably heavy burden, to know that he had to kill his own brother. It made Blackblizzard hate himself, and since it did no good to hate himself he turned it towards the cat that he would have to destroy. To kill Ficklestar he would need a plan, which meant that he had to re-enter the real world.

Not completely though. This was his duty, his burden. He couldn't afford friendships when he knew that this could kill him. Or get him banished. The warrior narrowed his eyes coolly as he stared at the tortoiseshell who was chatting easily with the medicine cat apprentice. Grief was still clear on the tom's face but...

"Sometimes...for the sake of those around you you have to break your own heart." Blackblizzard meowed softly, "I'm sorry Ficklestar. I cannot keep that promise...I must make myself hate you. I must kill you. For the sake of the cats in this Clan."

* * *

_**DONE! Thank goodness!**_

**_One more epilogue-chapter thing to go!_**

**_YES!_**

**_I had so much fun writign this. :3_**


	15. Epilogue

_Disclaimer;_

_I don't own Orangeflash or Assassin. The end plot deal was thought up by BOTH Simp and I, so half of that is hers. Paws off of my things...and I don't own anything Erin Hunter came up with. :3 Technically I adopted Firestorm, so he wasn't originally mine..._

_**HUZZAH! FWAA! I'm so excited!**_

**_Final installment and then this is done. :3_**

**_Took a long time and all but..._**

**_Well either way, read on and enjoy. _**

* * *

_Epilogue_

So it came that Blackblizzard found himself plotting the downfall of the only family he had left in the world. It was a terribly empty feeling, and as the moons passed he forced himself to blame his brother for all the pain he felt. Blackblizzard re-entered the world with an aggression and sneering manner that had cats avoiding him or casting looks of disgust in his directions. His constant tendency to poke and prod at Ficklestar made their already strained relationship unbearable. The two cats could hardly stand the sight of each other.

It was kind of sad, but Blackblizzard got used to it.

Everything was going as he planned. He took things slowly, for the sake of his fellow warriors. While focusing on taking Ficklestar down he also had to try and keep the walls around his heart up. No cat could be let in, and most cats didn't have a desire to be close to the ink spattered tom. Not with his lofty attitude and habit for sarcasm.

Oh but some things had a way of sneaking under the barrier without their knowledge...without HIS knowledge for that matter. Like HER...

He met Orangeflash the day her former mentor was passing away. It was mostly to heckle Ficklestar, and to further his distance from the tortoiseshell tom. Ficklestar had admired Orangeflash's mentor, and thus the tortoiseshell was near the elderly tom-cat in his final moments. Blackblizzard had stumbled upon the mess and ended up jeering at Ficklestar.

It wasn't that he'd truly JUST met her that day. Even by seperating himself from society he was bound to know who the fiesty she-cat was. Orangeflash was the cat that had been utterly OUTRAGED at Ficklestar, for the tortoiseshell had accidentally forgotten all about her warrior ceremony. Blackblizzard remembered snickering as the young she-cat fluffed herself out so that she looked like a blaze of fire. That moment when he met her on the moorland she seemed to have decided to hate him.

Yet Blackblizzard fell for her. Helplessly. Looking back he would have to pinpoint that moment as the time his heart decided it was going for her. The day his head caught up though was definitely the moment he caught her with her own walls down. To see her dance freely in the rain, as if there were no burdens that breathed down her neck...it made the warrior realize that while the she-cat was probably the most independent cat in the whole of WindClan she had to WORK for that. She spent so much time focusing on her freedom that she didn't have moments like dancing in the rain very often.

So he had discovered she was the most beautiful she-cat in the world. Blackblizzard remembered the terror that had filled him for that. For the fact that this one she-cat was burning a path through his bramble walls against the world. His only solace being the fact that she hated him. She had to...didn't she?

* * *

Blackblizzard picked his way pawstep by pawstep near the Thunderpath. He would be foolish to deny the fact that...that Orangeflash had found a way to capture his interest. It was terribly distracting, he kept fighting against it. It was like the river's current, unfightable and smothering. Blackblizzard snarled softly to himself, but it was a half-hearted snarl.

To finally feel something other than responsibility and guilt towards another cat...well...

The warrior tipped his muzzle back and released a cold laugh. Life sucked, and it did well for him to remember that. No cat cared about him, he hoped anyways. Unless he had miserably failed at his task. The warrior chuckled to himself as he padded alone down the Thunderpath. It was then that he caught the scent of the rogue he would use for his future plans.

The cat didn't see him. It was a massive ginger tabby, whose pelt was dotted with scars. They were recent, Blackblizzard observed, because he could taste the scent of dried blood in the air. It was by complete coincidence that the sun was setting behind the speckled tom-cat, so that when the ginger rogue lifted his muzzle he gasped in surprise.

"The king of blood." The cat drawled, Blackblizzard twitched his ears in confusion as the cat stumbled to his paws. His amber eyes were slightly unfocused, and the twisted grin that crossed his muzzle bothered Blackblizzard. "The ruler of StarClan."

"You know StarClan?" Blackblizzard said, careful to keep his tone nuetral. Having dealt with madness in the past he could easily spot what was wrong with the cat that stood before him. While Blackblizzard was easily the same height as the ginger cat he was thinner by far. Blackblizzard was built on the wiry side while this cat was hard muscle and broad shoulders. "Who are you?"

"Firestorm." The cat meowed, Blackblizzard blinked in surprise. That was a Clan name, and one that he vaguely recognized. The warrior thought hard, searching for where he recognized the name. "Former warrior of ThunderClan and mercenary to the stars."

At this the tom laughed as though something were funny. Blackblizzard snorted in disgust, and as he turned away to leave he suddenly remembered what the cat had called him earlier. Slowly, Blackblizzard cast a sly glance over his shoulder and tipped his head to one side. "Mercenary you say?" Blackblizzard said, his mind working quickly to come up with the right words that would play this cat into his paws, "Ah yes, I recall now. The one we hired."

The lie slipped so easily from his muzzle that Blackblizzard was a little surprised. Firestorm blinked his glazed amber eyes and cackled again, tossing his muzzle back and letting his tongue loll out like a dog's. The ginger cat grinned a grin that made Blackblizzard hastily retreat a step. "You are most masterful and cunning indeed...forgive me Great One, for I do not know your name."

"Blackbl-...erm...Blackstar." Blackblizzard said, noticing the way those glazed eyes narrowed in cunning. He surpressed a shudder. To be completely mad and yet have intelligence was terrifying indeed, "I...have a job for you Firestorm."

"Were you not pleased with that RiverClan warrior?" Firestorm asked, tilting his head to one side. "I worked so very hard to kill him, and it was so very fun too. Except for when those wretches caught wind of our battle and barged in. Dumb...I apologize."

"Then redeem yourself." Blackblizzard said, trying not to be sick in the grass. Why was he doing this? Talking to a cat that had killed another warrior and was complaining about the way he did it? It made him feel a little dizzy but he focused on his goal. He had to get his brother out of the leadership spot...for good. Blackblizzard turned his golden-orange gaze to the lights that started to dot the distance, "Do you know twoleg-place well?"

"You want me to kill a rogue?" The warrior snorted in irritation, "I don't know why. It's the warriors that care about spilled blood..."

"Not a rogue, but I need it done where no cat will intrude on your mission. You do not want a repeat of last time...do you Firestorm?" Blackblizzard put a little warning in his tone, and watched in amazement as Firestorm crouched down and snarled at the empty air in fear. Blackblizzard continued, "We will meet at a place within five suns time...I do not know the exact day. If I do not come to you then it means that you are...to never kill again. In fact, after this you need not bloody your claws further Firestorm. This is what your destiny is, no more bloodshed need be spilled beyond this day."

"But I LIKE killing..." Firestorm whined like an apprentice told they couldn't play. That chilled him, and Blackblizzard couldn't surpress his shudder in time. Still the big cat hung his head and sighed, "Alright...I will follow your orders."

So Blackblizzard suddenly had Ficklestar's life in his paws.

* * *

It had been more taxing than he had realized. The knowledge that it was his move that would decide whether his brother would walk straight into a trap of death...the knowledge that he could throw his planning away and just live on...it was an incredibly heavy burden on his shoulders. Blackblizzard cracked under the pressure after his apprentice, the first one he'd had since Bravespirit, challenged him about his relationship with Ficklestar. Like the coward he was he fled. Fled from his feelings of pain, fled from the choice. He needed to think, to be alone...he needed to break down. That was when...when...

When he finally told Orangeflash his feelings...the day she found HIM with his walls torn away and his heart open for the cruel world to ravage...the day she found him heartbroken and confused in the moorland. The complete stress at forcing himself to hate his brother, the twisted desire to finally end the life of a cat he once swore to protect...It had been too much. So he lay in a heap of depression, guilt, compassion, anger, and hatred and she had found him. Found him broken down and feeling alone even with her blazing pelt at the edge of his vision.

So...like an idiot, he told her everything. Everything. How Ficklestar was mad, and that it was his duty to kill the leader before the Clan fell to ruin. That story itself was long enough but...the thing that he never meant to say found it's way out of his muzzle. About how he loved her...

Her reply to this wasn't exactly a good sign. After screaming at him in a challenge the words he had said dawned on her. Then she dropped like a sack of rocks to complete unconsciousness right in front of his paws. It was almost comical, the situation, except that when she awoke to find Blackblizzard grooming her ears in worry she had fled. Fled into the moorland but not before teaching Blackblizzard that he had never really been in love until her.

Shadedjay had been a lie. He had loved her like he would a sister, not in the way that he cared for Orangeflash. After the she-cat left he found himself back in WindClan camp and convincing Ficklestar that a missing apprentice had been spotted in twoleg-place. Ficklestar pounced on the chance to leave...and so did his closest friend Assassin.

The former rogue clearly didn't like Blackblizzard, and to be completely honest Blackblizzard didn't like him. Before it was because of the fact that he and Ficklestar got along so well...now it was for different reasons. Still, Assassin had agreed to guide the two tom's through twoleg-place, and then they found themselves in the midst of Blackblizzard's trap.

Assassin had gone inside an old den to scout for danger, and that was when Firestorm appeared. His ginger pelt reminded Blackblizzard more of blood than fire as he attacked Ficklestar. The battle was both incredibly short and terribly long. Ficklestar was no match for Firestorm. Not when the cat towered over him, and outweighed him. Not when Ficklestar was in unfamiliar territory.

So Blackblizzard found himself watching, in utter horror, as Firestorm scooped the small leader into his jaws. Ficklestar looked like a kit compared to the massive tabby, and as he struggled against the jaws that held him Blackblizzard KNEW he had to stop this. Ficklestar COULD be a danger to his Clan, but...but that didn't mean he WAS. He was ASSUMING that Ficklestar was still mad...

His brother didn't seem mad now. Just in an incredible amount of agony and surprise.

Then those massive jaws snapped shut and Ficklestar's second life left his body. Firestorm was HAPPY to be doing this, and Blackblizzard had been swatted away by a single paw of the insane warrior. It seemed all hope was loss, and then came the vengeance of one small rogue who had lived a broken life of misery and death.

Blackblizzard fears no cat, alive or dead, as much as that inky rogue. Assassin's eyes had gone completely flat and with a simple sentence, "You're my target..." and a darting out of midnight colored claws the massive cat that Blackblizzard couldn't even scratch crumbled to the ground. His throat split open and blood poured out. Death came swiftly for the tom-cat, and Blackblizzard doubted the cat even knew what had happened.

That isn't why he fears Assassin though. Even to this day the black cat finds his way into Blackblizzard's nightmares. No, Assassin had no emotion in his eyes. Not for Ficklestar, and not for the cat that he was killing with a single swipe of vicious claws. They were eyes of death, the eyes of a cat that cared little for the life that pounded around him. That TERRIFIED Blackblizzard. There was nothing more terrifying than a cat that could stare death itself in the face and not even flinch...

Yet the cat broke down into tears a second later. Even then Blackblizzard had fear for the little tom-cat like nothing he felt for any other creature. Then Ficklestar awoke, and with his consciousness came a wrath that surprised Blackblizzard to the point where he couldn't even defend himself. Blow after blow rained down on him as Ficklestar worked through his fury and pain at his brother's betrayal. Blackblizzard probably would have died that night...

If it weren't for Orangeflash. Orangeflash who slammed her flaming body into Ficklestar's and saved Blackblizzard from an admittedly pathetic death. Orangeflash, who cast a glance over her shoulder and said, "Sorry I'm late..." as if she had been his closest partner for all of time. As if he was supposed to have expected her to come flying like a blazing star to his rescue.

* * *

So came the moment when he was banished from his home. For a cat that almost expected it, hell, even prepared for it, Blackblizzard was terribly caught off guard by his exhile. Even after explaining the story to his Clan he had been banished...but not for his crimes. For the hatred that Ficklestar had felt for Blackblizzard was so great that the tortoiseshell banished him solely because of that.

Then...he couldn't help but apologize to Orangeflash. To try and tell her in the few words he had that he loved her more than anything in the world and that he could never hate himself for it. Then he had left, and, unable to contain his heartbreak for he was leaving the one cat he loved most in the world behind (even if she hated him), he had wailed. Wailed to the sky like a lost kit for he did not know what to do to his life.

He found Firestorm's home, the rogue had given him directions to it once in case he needed to track him down. The warrior decided to live there, on the outskirts of his former territory. Alone, terribly alone...

Then...then she came. Surprising him to his core and making his world complete all at once. Orangeflash had banished herself into exile to be with him. To be with BLACKBLIZZARD. Because she LOVED him. She didn't hate him! It was more than he could contain, more than he could ever have hoped to gain in his life. For the first time since his father died he was HAPPY. TRULY happy with every single fiber of his being. Because even if he wasn't at home, even if he worried about her all the time...he knew that everything would be alright with her at his side.

* * *

_**THE END!**_


End file.
